KISS ME DEADLY
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: La proxima persona que le diga que la honestidad es una de las mas grandes virtudes del hombre, le iba a romper la cara ...BRYANXKAI ADVERTENCIA: LEMON FIC TERMINADO
1. ONE, TWO, THREE ¡GO!

**TUC, TUC, TUC**

Ann: oÔ

**TUC, TUC, TUC**

Ro: ¡AAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN XD! (saltando como desquiciada)

Ann: ¡¡KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X.X!!

Ro: ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños X3! (Abrazo, fuerte, fuerte, de verdad MUY fuerte de oso)

Ann: ¡Pesas X.X!

Ro: ¡Waaaaaa 20 años XD! Ya estas viejita ñ.ñ

Ann: ¬/¬…cállate, además mi cumpleaños es el 8

Ro: ya lo sé ñ--ñ, por eso dije: Feliz "casi" cumpleaños Baka ñ.ñ

Ann: vale u/u, ahora suéltame

Ro: No quiero ñ--ñ (sin apartarse ni un centímetro)

Ann (suspiro): ¿para qué me molesto u¬uUUU? Pasando ya al Fic o.o, esto va en honor a **Alexa Hiwatari **por su pasado cumpleaños que fue hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo n¬nUU, pero dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta Ne n--n

Ro: Ok, este es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes n--n, y si se preguntas porque diablos Ann está sacando nuevos Fic en vez de actualizar los que ya tiene u¬uUU, se debe a que no tiene internet o.o

Ann: Da TT¬TT

Ro: Yo tampoco tengo u.u, así que por eso mandamos esto a escondidas o.o, así que queda entre nosotras (os) n--n

Ann: Se supone que debería estar estudiando u¬uUU, demo, con tal que nadie se dé cuenta de la farsa podre morir feliz TT¬TT

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO UNO: ONE, TWO, THREE ¡GO!

Existe instantes cruciales donde el destino confabula con la vida y crean inexplicables sucesos que no tienes procedencia ni explicación. Son momentos controversiales que toman desprevenido el modo de vida, y en cierta forma cínica: lo atacan.

Esta cruel burla del destino debido a su intenso aburrimiento, genera expectativa, acaba con la monotonía, pero no siempre es un buen cambio. Después de todo, nunca se puede estar lo suficientemente preparado para una nueva perspectiva en el contexto.

Un claro ejemplo de ello era Bryan Kuznetzov. Cruel, sádico, irónico, y cínico. O en otras palabras: perfectamente normal para alguien que ha sido criado en la abadía.

Entenderlo no es complicado, su inestable infancia en la abadía explicaría muy bien su comportamiento. Comprenderlo…es otro tema, una terminología diferente que tomaría años tratar de descifrar considerando su cochambrosa mente.

Pero si se retoma un poco de su pasado, se puede concluir dos cosas, primero: este ruso en particular que fue privado de la alegría de tener cualquier cosa, se vio obligado a entrenar muy duro para obtener beneficios. En la abadía la única forma de comer o dormir en un lugar medio decente, era estar entre los mejores, o ser el mejor; lastimosamente permanecer en la cima era complicado. La presión y el brutal trato eran en parte culpables.

Y Segundo: Bryan Kuznetzov es un maldito cínico, cuya filosofía sólo depende de la confianza en sí mismo. Los Blitzkrieg Boys podrían ser considerados de confianza, visto desde el punto de vista que eran los únicos lo suficientemente retorcidos como para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no afectara al equipo (claro está)

Aparte de ello, centrarse en el lugar de origen del pelilavanda no estaba demás; con la desaparición de Volter y Boris la abadía pasó a manos de la BBA. Sin embargo, ¿Quién lo suficientemente cuerdo permanecería en el maldito lugar?

Había que darle crédito a los pobres infelices que sólo tuvieron el valor de desertar en este punto, si no lo hicieron antes fue a causa de las represarías de ser encontrados. Pero igual había quienes no tenían a donde ir, por lo que no quedo de otra.

Eso sí, todos traumados pero intentando salir a delante.

-.-¡Oye!

A las 6:00 Am, entre los solitarios pasillos de piedra, el pelilavanda choco contra _a-alguien-no-importante _generando una débil protesta, que se vio aplacada por sus ojos siempre fríos, y el miedo que _esa-persona-no-importante_ al palidecer del susto.

-.-Hn

-.-Paya…payalsta (perdón)…fue mi error

Sin más el pobre muchacho salió corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello. Kuznetzov lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista para luego reanudar su marcha por los pedregosos pasillos. El motivo de su afán era algo muy simple en realidad: Kai Hiwatari.

Una cínica sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando el nombre surco su mente.

Realmente tenía muchos deseos de encontrarlo. Algo curioso considerando que nunca fue muy cercano a Hiwatari. De hecho, su mayor plática con él era sobre Beyblade, por lo que no era de extrañar que su mayor acercamiento fuese precisamente en una Blade batalla, o durante los entrenamientos

Sin embargo Bryan tenía una extraña e inusual duda. De esas que surgen sin razón aparente, y no pretenden abandonar su mente sin antes conseguir su cometido de resolverse.

Considerando que él no era el tipo de personas que gustan de estar confundido, tenía toda la intención de ir hasta el fondo del asunto, así tuviera que fastidiar a media abadía. Por ello, y sin pensar si era algo descabellado o no, iba rumbo a la habitación del bicolor con esa única motivación.

Sabía que él estaría ahí por dos simples razones, la primera: eran las 6:00 de la mañana, ¿Dónde más podría estar? Y la segunda: ya había revisado el salón de entrenamiento.

No había donde más buscar, y dado que aun era muy temprano para el desayuno, pues ahí lo tenían, caminando sin pensar o contemplar nada más.

También era probable que Kai estuviese dormido….

…pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

A decir verdad, le importaba poco o nada si debía tirarlo de la cama con todo y colchón con tal de apaciguar esa duda que se remontaba semanas atrás, donde un día cualquiera, en ese viernes ordinario se le dio al equipo ruso nuevos Blades que hacían lucir al Hard System como un juego de niños.

Durante la dura practica Bryan noto algo curioso…

…Hiwatari sudando sin bufanda ni chaqueta, pasando el antebrazo por su frente, con las pálidas mejillas teñidas de carmín.

Lo peculiar de la escena no era verlo agitado (cosa que casi nunca ocurría) sino ese par de labios sonrosados que se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire.

¡Fue ahí donde la duda surgió! Y puede que Bryan sea frio y calculador en ciertos aspectos, pero en otros no tanto. Porque él no estaría caminando a las seis de la mañana hacia el cuarto de Kai si pensara con sensatez.

Aunque lo simple del asunto y quizás lo que lo hacía tan divertido era poder llevarlo a cabo, mejor aun si tenía que ver en ello el arrogante bicolor.

Por el momento dejo de caminar…había llegado.

Sin prisa giro la perilla de la puerta que tenia al frente. Empujo despacio hasta poder entrar. No tuvo necesidad de moverse. Kai estaba despierto y recién bañado, las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por su cabello lo delataban. Él giro para verlo e interrumpió su tarea de colocarse la camiseta.

De espaldas, Bryan vio la mitad de la espalda descubierta y la estrecha cintura remarcarse deliciosamente fuera de la ropa. Sonrió otra vez.

-.-Chto? (¿Qué?)

Su sonrisa se expandió ante la pregunta de Kai mientras se acomoda la camisa y organizaba su bufanda alrededor del cuello. Él lucia tan indiferente como siempre, como si no le importara mucho que su compañero de equipo viniera a molestarlo tan temprano.

Sin embargo Kuznetzov no dijo ni hizo nada durante varios segundos, a penas y se movió para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En silencio aguardo que el otro terminara de vestirse. Atento a los moviéndose agiles y sutiles de un bicolor que no tenía prisa pero que no parecía del todo a gusto con la intrusión a su espacio personal. Tranquilo, Bryan se apoyo en una pared, hasta que se vio obligado a moverse solamente cuando Kai fue por Dranzer.

Rápido atravesó la habitación hacia el pequeño escritorio para arrebatarle el fénix sin inmutarse ni prestarle atención al desconcierto ajeno que gradualmente se trasformo en una desconfiada y molesta expresión.

Sonrió divertido, poco le importaba lo que pensara Kai en ese momento, su opinión no resultaba importante ahora.

Los ojos carmín se entrecerraron. Ese desquiciado ruso estaba planeando algo. Amenazante acerco a él con la intención de recuperar su Blade.

-.-¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto extendiendo una mano para alcanzar a Dranzer.

Estaba de mas señalar que Bryan se alejo sólo un poco; lo suficiente para que no tomara la bestia bit.

-.-¿Qué pretendes?- bufo molesto Kai sabiendo la inutilidad de seguir intentando. Resultaba fastidioso que te recuerden que eres más bajito.

Cabria analizar que Bryan no dijo nada, sin embargo el bicolor enarco una ceja con desdén por no poder analizar los motivos que tendrían ese psicópata pelilavanda. Eso no auguraba nada bueno. El Kuznetzov no era el tipo de persona que hacia las cosas impulsivamente, y considerando la poca interacción entre ambos, no podrían considerarse amigos (No había confianza para bromear), más bien compañeros de equipo, que por el hecho de compartir ese título mantenían una posición de relativa confianza no muy amena puesto que no hablaban mucho sobre algo trascendente.

-.-No tengo tiempo para esto- señalo Kai neutralmente- Puedo quitarte a Dranzer…a golpes de ser necesa…

….

…..

…..

Que el cerebro deje de funcionar no podría ser algo factible considerando las consecuencias posteriores. Pero eso fue lo que Kai Hiwatari sintió cuando Bryan se inclino despacio, y así un par de labios sellaron los suyos en una perfecta unión donde apenas se tocaban. El suave contacto lo desubico totalmente, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa ante el inadvertido movimiento.

Si bien, apenas y se había acercado, pero eso no lo sacaba de su estupor.

-.-Interesante- musito Bryan luego de alejarse. Miro hacia otro lado en una actitud pensativa. Toco sus labios con los dedos por la extremada y placentera suavidad de la sutil caricia.

Por otro lado, Hiwatari ni se había movido, estaba tenso, y tan quieto que parecía una tabla. ¿Acaba de ocurrir lo que él creyó que ocurrió? Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de procesar la pregunta gracias a la mano que una subió hasta su nuca y la otra en su cintura; ambas lo jalaron hacia el cuerpo contrario.

Kai estaba aterrado de esa nueva presión intrusa. Sentía los labios ligeramente húmedos al ser capturado por los contrarios, calientes por la suavidad de la caricia, y palpitantes ante una inexperimentada sensación. Intento alejarse, mas el cuerpo que se presionaba contra el suyo le restaba movilidad.

En ese momento su cerebro entro en un estado catatónico, jamás se había visto en una situación similar. Por lo que aprovechando que sus manos estaban en los brazos ajenos, se alejo todo lo que pudo…

…lo cual no era mucho considerando que Bryan aun lo sujetaba de la cintura, renuente a dejarlo ir.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos estas….?!

Lo curioso era ese embriagante roce entre cada palabra, y fue delicioso callar al bicolor con un beso.

A esa nueva unión se le adjunto la lengua que atraída por la suave textura, delineo los contornos sonrosados que no pudo evitar morder gentilmente. El pequeño quejido que le arranco se le antojo sencillamente delicioso.

Aun así, Kai intentaba alejarse una vez más de quien lo tenida fuertemente asido de la cintura. Cosa que con un poco de dificultad consiguió.

-.-¡Con un demonio!- reclamo un poco agitado, pues, aunque el pelilavanda no había entrado en su boca, esa acción le dio un vuelco a su corazón- ¿Qué pretendes idiota?

Interesante, ese delgado cuerpo contra el de Bryan comenzaba a ser algo fascinante para ese último. Su pecho contra el otro, las piernas entrelazadas que deshacían cualquier espacio, y el embriagante aroma ahora más perceptible debido a su reciente baño, provocaron que el ruso pelilavanda mirara fijamente los ojos carmín sin decir nada.

-.-Bryan…-llamo por el prolongado silencio.

Ciertamente Kai nunca estuvo muy seguro de la estabilidad mental de Kuznetzov, pero esto era demasiado extraño, incluso para tratarse de él.

Por lo que recobrando la compostura coloco su mejor y mortal expresión, esa mirada que bastaría para poner a llorar a cualquiera.

-.-¿Qué pretendes?- repitió desconfiado. Aprovecho el aparente descuido para alejarse…

…para salir de ahí…corriendo de ser necesario.

-.-Curioso- musito Bryan para sí mismo, ignorando la pregunta.

La mano que había estado en la nuca de Kai, enredada en el cabello húmedo, bajo hasta colocarse junto a su hermana, ambas jalándolo más cerca, anulando cualquier espacio entre ambos.

Lo llamativo era que a pesar que esa delgada cintura asemejara a la de una chica, el hosco Hiwatari no lucia como una. Aunque sus delgados labios sonrosados (húmedos por el momento) y las finas facciones le hicieron sonreír un poco.

Así que sin detenerse a pensar en algo, se inclino aun cuando Kai se iba hacia atrás para evitar un cuarto beso. Resultaba molesto admitir que no podía moverse mientras Bryan lo sujetara de esa forma, así como era realmente fastidioso aceptar que por ser el otro más alto, físicamente podría ser más fuerte si estaba tan cerca.

Lo único que podía hacer era irse hacia atrás, buscando una salida, cualquiera que fuese…

…tirarse por la ventana comenzaba a sonarle muy atractivo.

-.-¡Oye!- reclamo Kai intentando que lo soltara. Si lo hacía despertar de ese extraño e inusual letargo sería mucho mejor.

-.-¿Hn?- mascullo Bryan muy interesando en la persona que tenía en los brazos. Sonrió por ello.

**PUM**

El problemas fue, que cuando choco contra el borde de su cama, los dos cayeron sobre ella. Definitivamente se asusto de estar bajo el pelilavanda, aunque por fuera no lo demostró mucho salvo por un pequeño sobresalto en los ojos carmín que no fue perceptible.

Las frías e inmutables facciones hicieron que Kuznetzov se acomodara a cada lado de la cadera del bicolor, dándole suficiente espacio para que se sentara.

-.-Hn- sonrió Bryan analizando detenidamente al otro, tomándose su tiempo en ello, bajo la atenta mirada de un descolocado Kai que no sabía de qué iba la cosa, aunque pensándolo mejor, ya no quería saber.

-.-Hn- musito colocando una mano sobre el pecho contrario para hacerlo a un lado.

-.-¿Sabes?...- dijo Bryan tomando la mano contraria. Aprisiono ambas a los lados de la cabeza, para inclinarse sólo un poco y tener total atención de los ojos fuego

Al fin tenía una respuesta a su duda, y en verdad, luego de semanas de pensar en ello, la respuesta no era ni extraña, ni mucho menos descabellada, en realidad producía un agradable cosquilleo nunca antes experimentado en su pecho, que a pesar de todo le resultaba fastidioso.

Mas, su expresión cínica, y esa molesta sonrisa que sabia fastidiaba a Kai, se desvanecieron por un momento para hacerle ver la veracidad de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Por esta vez seria sincero, después podría volver a molestarlo. Tomo aire, escogió el tono de voz indicado para que entendiera que esto no era ninguna broma.

-.-…Me gustas. Me gustas mucho

-.-…..

-.-……

-.-…..¡¿Eh?!

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZz -.-…-.O…-0- Gomen Nasai, ultimante no duermo bien por culpa de los parciales -.-, espero les haya gustado Ne n--n

Ro: ZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ -0-

Ann: -.-…se hizo lo mejor que se pudo, en cuanto pueda recordar lo que es dormir y no morir en parciales actualizare mis otros Fic -.-, este lo tenía escrito desde hacía dos años (nunca me había animado a subirlo XD)

Ro: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ -0-

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno, no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo y Ro-Chan: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	2. NEXT CONTESTANT

Ann y Ro: ¡Cuando los reyes vieron al niño, en un portal cerquita de Belen, se confirmo la tradición mas fiel, que habla de su historia hasta la eternidad n0n!

Ann: ¡¡Navidad, Navidad n0n!! Bonita época del año que me pone más idiota de lo normal, y que ya pronto terminara TT-TT

Ro: creo que hay otras cosas que deberías tomar en cuenta o.o

(Fans impacientes por la demora ¬¬)

Ann: o.o…n¬nUU, Ne es navidad, olviden mi pequeña demora ¿sí ?

Ro: Nuestra política es: Si Ann Saotomo esta alegre, pos actualiza más rápido (no incluyen estados de insomnio, ni el periodo académico en la universidad u¬uUUU)

Ann: De acuerdo, dos aclaraciones o.o, primero esto sigue siendo dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic XD.

Ro: Y segundo, este es el primer que intenta con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes n---n

Ann: Da TT¬TT De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO DOS: NEXT CONTESTANT

La impecable limpieza de una oficina era escudriñada por un par de aburridos ojos carmín, los cuales buscaban distraerse y no caer presa del naciente instinto asesino que le indicaban difamar un sinfín de insultos como único medio de sentirse mejor.

Resoplo harto. Esto era un complot para hacer su vida más miserable de lo que ya era. Ahh…pero Yuriy Ivanov lo iba a escuchar, esto era abuso de poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre es bien sabido que luego de una confesión se debe esperar un tiempo prudencial para que el aludido en cuestión reaccione. Sin embargo, esperar tanto no podía ser bueno.

Fue tanto el silencio que Bryan incluso pensó que Kai no le había escuchado, o tal vez no se expreso adecuadamente y él entendía sus intenciones.

Dudoso se inclino un poco más en busca de la atención en los ojos fuego.

-.-¿Eh?- repitió Kai

Asustarse de verlo cerca fue inevitable, después sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-.-¿Qué dices?- cuestiono neutral. El poco autocontrol volvía, lo ponía alerta y dejaba de lado el desconcierto- No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-.-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Bryan- Yo no decido de quien me enamoro.

Kai hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto. La inverosímil confesión amenazaba con impacientarlo. Nadie puede enamorarse de la noche a la mañana, y ciertamente no pasaban tanto tiempos juntos como para afirmar tal cosa.

En realidad su único contacto era forzado debido al beyblade, aparte de eso no existía más allá. Todo se reducía a una relación laboral en los entrenamientos de equipo.

Además, nadie puede expresar (a juicio de Hiwatari) un: me gustas. Con tanta tranquilidad, especialmente considerando que iba a ser rechazado.

Bryan enarco una ceja. Ajeno a las divagaciones contrarias noto que el agresivo bicolor se estaba enojando de verdad. No es como si pensara que él correspondería sus sentimientos, así como tampoco contemplaba la posibilidad de que sus palabras fueran creídas, después de todo, nunca ha sido bueno para estas cosas.

Sin mencionar que sus actos cínicos e irónicos de doble sentido ponía en duda su posición.

-.-Hn- mascullo

Pero como Bryan Kuznetzov además de ser un maldito bastardo era inteligente, ya tenía prevista la situación. Divertido, pero ocultado una sonrisa, apretó un poco más las muñecas de Kai sobre su cabeza. Lo que menos deseaba era ser golpeado.

-.-Mira imbécil, no me interesa nada de esto, así que suéltame- demando el bicolor con una mortal mirada.

Esa acción ponía a Kuznetzov en una difícil posición, pues aun sobre su presa, la intensidad de sus ojos lo estremeció.

Lo tenía tan a su merced que la idea comenzaba a recalcar que no sólo mantenía las piernas a cada lado de la cadera contraria, sino que el ligero roce entre ambos cuerpos producía un agradable calor. Aunque siempre conservaban una distancia prudente, después de todo Bryan no planeaba violarlo…

…no ahora. He ir tan rápido sólo estropearía sus planes viles y siniestros que quizás implicarían fastidiarle un poco la vida al bicolor.

Sonrió bajo la desconfiada expresión de Kai.

-.-No puedo soltarte- señalo entretenido, con esa naturalidad cínica de su ser- Me golpearas en cuanto lo haga

-.-Hn

¡Y claro que lo haría! Hiwatari estaba enojado, el que te besen a la fuerza influye en ello.

-.-Tienes tres segundos para soltarme- amenazo. Los ojos afilados pretendían hacer realidad sus palabras- 1, 2…

…y un beso callo sus palabras. Eso aun podía ser muy impredecible para él. Pues con los ojos bien abiertos, sólo pudo sentir la húmeda caricia de la legua contraria al delinear sus labios, y el suave contacto una vez Kuznetzov capturo sus labios entre los propios.

La unión duro unos preciosos segundos antes de desaparecer. Bryan se había ido hacia atrás, permanecía de pie frente a la cama, donde Hiwatari comenzaba a apoyarse en los codos.

El mar de fuego en la mirada contraria no auguraba nada bueno para su salud.

…salir corriendo fue casi inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormir es un placer sencillo y efímero que pocas veces viene acompañado con una sensación de bienestar.

Este día en particular, una delgada figura pelirroja yacía acostada en su cama envuelta entre cobijas, pues en la habitación de Yuriy Ivanov todo era perfecto. Esa placida mañana no tenía motivos para levantarse temprano, ni razones por las cuales dañar tan perfecta situación…

**PUM**

…seguramente pedía demasiado, tal vez ser feliz no estaba escrito en su destino.

El fuete golpe de la puerta abriéndose consiguió que se sentara alarmado. Distinguir la figura de Bryan le tomo unos eternos segundos antes de bufar de mala gana y acostarse de nuevo boca arriba mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta en un gesto más gentil.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- se quejo Yuriy al tomar una almohada y colocarla en su cabeza. Con suerte presionaría lo suficiente para quedar inconsciente.

Este no era un buen momento, quizás tuviera la mañana libre, sin embargo la tarde era un tema aparte, y sinceramente pretendía negocia cualquier altercado que su psicópata compañero estuviera planeando.

-.-Necesito un favor

Yuriy resoplo resignado. Le tomo unos perezosos segundos hacerse a la idea que ya no dormiría mas. Y aunque la petición de Kuznetzov resultaba curiosamente interesante su sueño desvanecido (a la fuerza) auguraba con ponerlo de mal humor.

-.-Hn

De mala gana gruño al sentarse.

Indiferente a el mal genio de su capitán que hacia brillar los ojos azules en resignada molestia, Bryan se acerco a la cama.

Había una inusual determinación en él que enarco una ceja de Yuriy. Normalmente el pelilavanda no pedía favores, sólo tomaba y hacia lo que quería (sin afectar al equipo claro está) Si necesitaba ayuda significaba que se trataba de algo que no podía alzar por sí mismo.

En cierta forma cruel y retorcida, Ivanov sonrió por la posición superior en la que ahora inconscientemente se hallaba.

Kuznetzov entrecerró los ojos por la desventaja que al pelirrojo le parecía tan entretenida. A pesar de ello imito la sonrisa ajena, pues, o él le ayudaba o haría de la abadía un maldito infierno en el que sus habitante huirían.

Eso lejos de intimidar a Yuriy, lo hizo sonreír arrogante una vez se sentó. La espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y los brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

-.-¿Y bien?- alentó divertido. Como ya señalo, estaba dispuesto a negociar, no precisamente a aceptar, después de todo que fastidiara a los demás lo tenía sin cuidado.

-.-Hn- Bryan resoplo. Para ser capitán, Yuriy podía ser muy inflexible cuando se habla de sus subordinados- Necesito entrar a la BBA

-.-¿Entrar?

Una mirada basto para comprender que ese "entrar" podía traducirse como: "irrumpir ilegalmente a la base de datos"

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, en realidad pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo robando información…

…quizás deberían conseguir otros pasatiempos.

-.-¿Y cuál es el problema?- replico con neutralidad. Eso no era algo en lo que Bryan necesitara ayuda- ¿Acaso quieres que te acompañe?

-.-No, tú no- señalo- Pero puedes hacer que alguien lo haga.

Yuriy parpadeo en incomprensión frente a la peculiar posición en la que su amigo se encontraba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un escueto suspiro escapo de los labios del bicolor. Sin interés miro hacia otro lado en total aburrimiento. Prefería ignorar a quien estaba sentado a su lado, detallar en él sería darle la importancia que NO tenia.

Resoplo impaciente ¡esto era injusto! Había sido obligado a venir, ¿Qué clase de equipo tiene preferencias sobre sus integrantes?

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo. Él no era idiota, las sospechosas circunstancias creadas por su "querido capitán" lo obligaron a acompañar a Kuznetzov a una misión.

Esta vez frunció el ceño en disgusto. Pese a mandar al diablo la orden, Ivanov recurrió a un sucio truco para hacerlo acepar: o iba, o asistiría a Ian con los entrenamientos de los novatos.

No existía acción más tediosa y aburrida que entrenar inexpertos. Sin mencionar que la amenaza de Yuriy venía con un agregado, que le aseguraba que era muy capaz de dejarlo sin comer unas dos semanas.

Y aunque bien podía realizar ese injustificado castigo, cumplirlo seria como estar huyendo de Bryan, cosa que obviamente no hacía.

Ojos carmín se afilaron al contemplar la idea de mostrarse afectado frente a ese imbécil. Entre más rápido lo pusiera en su sitio más fácil sería su vida.

De reojo lo miro. Bryan lucia igual de aburrido que él. Con fastidio lo dejo de lado. Debía aclarar que además de besarlo y tirarlo en la cama, Kuznetzov no intento llegar más lejos con esas intensas caricias que lo hicieron sonrojar de nuevo, y si en ese momento no hizo nada, mucho menos desde que salieron de la abadía.

Él había mantenido una distancia prudente para no alterarlo, y eso era extraño y sumamente sospechoso. Kai entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza ¿Qué estaba tramando ese psicópata ahora?

-.-Disculpen a demora

La voz suave de una bonita muchacha fue audible una vez abrió la puerta de la inmaculada oficina. Ella parecía ser por quien esperaban, pues se sentó al frente del escritorio.

-.-Tuvimos un problema con un cargamento- se excuso apenada, incluso lucia agitada por venir corriendo- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miyu. Bueno…-exhalo con una sonrisa amable-…¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Ignorante de los motivos que lo arrastraron a ese lugar, Kai guardo silencio. Bryan por otro lado se acomodo al filo del asiento queriendo hablar más cerca de la mujer, en una actitud mucho más cómplice.

-.-Vera, Kai quiere abandonar el equipo- soltó neutral- Y no sólo eso, en realidad pretende retirarse del BeyBlade y dedicarse al tenis de mesa. Ya sabe, está en una de esas crisis. Tal vez la falta de sexo tenga que ver…

La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente apenada de la confesión, mientras el bicolor no pareció realmente afectado de sus palabras.

-.-…de cualquier forma, lo traje porque quizás ustedes lo hagan cambiar de opinión. Pensamos en venir todos Los Blitzkrieg Boys, la terapia en grupo es buena ¿sabe?...-inquirió Bryan con el enérgico asentimiento femenino. Ella parecía en Shock, pálida con la sola idea de perder a uno de sus mejores (el mejor en realidad) jugadores.

Kai no pudo evitar preguntarse como alguien podía ser tan ingenuo, o estúpido como para creer todas las sandeces que el pelilavanda decía.

-.-…pero ellos están ocupado, así que preferimos algo más personal. La privacidad es importante, y seguramente con ustedes pueda expresar lo que a nosotros no nos quiere decir.

-.-¡Sera un placer!- exclamo emocionada de esa dulce muestra de confianza. Y pensar que sus superiores le advirtieron de los cínicos y sádicos que podía resultar ese equipo de rusos en particular. Si superas que estaban equivocados.

-.-Perfecto. Entonces los dejo solos- indico Bryan al ponerse de pie- Pórtate bien chibi-Kai

Los ojos carmín brillaron en fastidio por la indicación. El pelilavanda lo ignoro y camino hacia la puerta que cerro tras de sí una vez abandono la oficina.

-.-Comencemos Hiwatari-san- sonrió la mujer.

-.-Hn

El bicolor resoplo. Ahora debía aguantar una tediosa charla sobre los valores y la amistad que iba a enfocarse en el apoyo que podía encontrar en su equipo, y la necesidad de expresarse para no cargar con todos sus problemas.

Arrugo la nariz en disgusto. Ese maldito pelilavanda se las iba a pagar. Si necesitaba un medio de distracción para realizar lo-que-fuera-que-iba –a-hacer podría haberse inventado otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasos ligeros apenas eran audibles entre el extenso pasillo de reluciente piso pulido. Necesitaba ser cauteloso, no podía dejarse ver de las cámaras de seguridad cuando fue tan difícil desaparecer de la mira.

Con cuidado se deslizo dentro de una habitación. No fue preciso forzar la cerradura, la puerta estaba abierta. El cuarto del conserje fue visible al cerrar la puerta. Generalmente terminaba en lugares así, o similares, y no porque fuese el sitio de menos vigilancia, sino que desde ahí podía ir a donde quisiera.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, Bryan Kuznetzov sonrió de medio lado al imaginar lo molesto que debería de estar el bicolor por abandonarlo de esa forma, estaba seguro que se vengaría por ello.

Se rio por lo bajo. Dejarlo podía ser algo….injusto, sin embargo le valía si se enojaba, esto era mucho más importante.

Ojos grises buscaron hasta hallar su cometido. El panel de luz de ese piso. Nada complicado, sólo las que controlaban el termostato de las oficinas. No es como si fuera a meterse al conducto del aire acondicionado, y deslizarse hasta la computadora principal.

Además de ser arriesgado, resultaba muy problemático. Demasiado esfuerzo. Lo que él necesitaba era algo más fácil, sencillo, que no implicara moverse mucho porque se día no tenía ganas.

-.-Hn

Sonrió divertido. Gracias al cielo por Graham Bell y a los celulares de alta tecnología, pues del bolsillo del pantalón saco un bonito y pequeño aparto que semejaba bastante bien a un diminuto computador. Superior sólo por su facilidad de llevarlo en el bolsillo.

Miro curioso el objeto, y vagamente se pregunto cómo diablos le hacían para meter tantas cosas en algo tan chiquito…

…

Oh bueno. Sin interés se encogió de hombros. Bryan Kuznetzov no era del tipo de persona que detalla en trivialidades. Sonrió cínico. Especialmente si esta trivialidad la tomo "prestada" del laboratorio de desarrollo tecnológico de la BBA gracias a un descuidado científico y su "casual" incursión por el lugar.

No lo había robado, esa era una palabra muy fea, él lo tomo prestado, mas tarde lo devolvería.

-.-Si no se me olvida- mascullo cínico

Sin más, enlazo el puerto USB mediante un adaptador que conecto al panel de luz. Lo único que necesitaba era vincularse a la BBA a través una conexión inalámbrica interna.

Con habilidad tecleo en el celular. Durante varios minutos irrumpió en el sistema sin que lo detectara como un intruso.

Su misión era algo muy personal en realidad. Se resumía a una sencilla cuestión: Kai Hiwatari.

Después de un rechazo, la gente normalmente desistiría teniendo en cuenta lo terco y testarudo que era el bicolor. Hacerlo cambiar de opinión seria todo un reto. Y por mucho que Bryan adore un buen desafío, esta vez una nueva duda lo asalto con tanta rapidez que comenzaba a preocuparle la iniciativa de su cuerpo en ir en busca de respuesta.

¿Se estaría dejando manipular por sus emociones?

-.-Hn- gruño ante el pensamiento.

Sin embargo, esta nueva e inusual duda, que jamás tuvo provisto contemplar debido a u escabrosa procedencia, tenía una sencilla naturaleza: la asustada expresión de Hiwatari.

Bueno, es normal que ser acorralado y casi forzado a unos (pssss) cuantos besos asusten a cualquiera.

-.-Tal vez me pase un poco- divago sin despegar la mirada del la pantalla, lo dijo con tanta calma que no parecía realmente arrepentido.

…pero el semblante de Kai no era sólo de sorpresa y susto.

Los ojos grises brillaron con la tenue luz del aparato. Recordaba muy bien el brillo de pánico en la mirada carmín.

-.-Hn- bufo

Preguntar la razón de ello resultaba inútil. Así que decidió consultar en la fuente más confiable y buscar el perfil físico-psicológico que sabía, La BBA tendría, pero que no se lo daría de buena gana y con tanta facilidad.

De todas formas así era más divertido.

-.-…

Por un segundo sus ojos titubearon. Había encontrado lo que buscaba, una carpeta dedicada exclusivamente a Kai Hiwatari…

-.-….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Hn

¡Lo iba a matar!... ¡No! primero lo descuartiza y después lo mata despacio, muy despacio.

Refunfuñando, un harisco bicolor caminaba tan fuerte que prácticamente hacía temblar el suelo.

Kai estaba más que molesto de las horas de su vida que jamás recuperaría. Frunció el ceño, pues en estas dos malditas horas con 120 minutos y 1200 segundos tuvo que aguantar esa endemoniada charla sobre los valores de la amistad.

Gruño de nuevo. El próximo imbécil que le digiera que los amigos son como una planta que debía regar lo mandaría al diablo, pero a golpes.

De no ser por la momentánea distracción de la mujer al contestar el teléfono no habría tenido una oportunidad de escapar.

Ahora sólo le interesaba salir del edificio, la "misión" de Ivanov podía irse al infierno. Le importaba tanto abortar, como las represaría posteriores.

Resoplo de mala gana. Ni siquiera sabía que buscaban o porque estaban ahí. Y no es como si importara, pero cuando pierdes dos horas de tú existencia, se hace indispensable una explicación.

Por eso cuando viera a Bryan le sacaría la verdad así tuviera que…

-.-…

Suspiro cansado. Su venganza hacia el pelilavanda podía esperar. Ahora sólo quería salir. Haber "escapado" de la mujer implicaba una segura búsqueda, por lo que debía moverse rápido.

A prisa, camino por el lago pasillo de piso brillante con dirección a las escaleras de mantenimiento. Una huida discreta era una huida sin contratiempos.

**PUM**

…pero, no ver el camino asegura un choque contra un objeto cualquiera. Afortunadamente basto con retroceder un par de pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y no irse de bruces contra el suelo.

-.-Hn

Contario al semblante molesto de Hiwatari, con quien choco sonrió de forma espontanea sólo por dar con su objetivo, por lo que en un fútil momento, Bryan Kuznetzov se pregunto si esa reacción inesperada de alegría podría ser algo normal.

Para Kai no podía clasificarse como algo bueno dar con el causante de todos sus recientes problemas.

-.-¡Hiwatari-san!

…¡Y su suerte mejora! Ante el llamado que en voz femenina resonó por los pasillos, el bicolor no se movió de su puesto.

Fue la cínica sonrisa de Bryan la que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-.-Así que…te están buscando- señalo- Es descortés dejar a las personas hablando solas Chibi-Kai

-.-¿Chibi?- repitió con fastidio.

Sabía que ese imbécil era muy capaz de entregarlo, y no estaba dispuesto a soportar más tortura. Intentar pasar al pelilavanda llamaría mucho la atención (considerando que el psicópata no iba a dejarlo avanzar) tanto, que estaba seguro, atraería la atención de Miyu.

-.-¡Hiwatari-san!

No había tiempo para elaborar un detallado escape. Si Kuznetzov no planeaba ayudarlo, entonces vendría con él.

-.-¿Eh?

Sin decir nada, Kai lo tomo de la mano para tirar de él por el pasillo. Bryan se dejo guiar algo confundido, en realidad tenía pensado dejarlo seguir si ese era su deseo, sólo quería molestarlo un momento. Resoplo. Tal parece que necesitaba de más práctica con esto de comunicarse adecuadamente.

-.-…

Por el momento no todo era malo. Sonrió sin dejar de caminar. El bicolor que lo guiaba unos pasos más adelante, tenía su mano fuertemente asida.

-.-Hiwatari-san

Kai dejo de caminar tan rápido que casi se resbala. La voz provenía del final del pasillo.

Demonios, no tenía a donde ir…

-.-Por aquí- indico Bryan

…por suerte, él si sabía a dónde. Rápido, Kuznetzov lo jalo con dirección a una puerta dejada atrás.

Ambos corrieron hacia ella, y con un estruendoso movimiento, irrumpieron en un espacio bastante grande carente de urinales en la pared, suplidos por cubículos individuales a lo largo del lugar: el baño de mujeres.

Seguramente hubieran detallado más sino los vinieran persiguiendo. Presurosos entraron corriendo en uno de los cubículos antes que la mujer los alcanzara.

-.-Hn- mascullo Kai. Le tomo un segundo inspeccionar el estrecho escondite en el que termino encerrado.

Sin pensarlo se subió al sanitario. El cubículo era lo suficientemente alto para que tuviera que empinarse.

Bryan a penas y se movió cuando el bicolor se alejo. No tenia porque decirle que tuviera cuidado o lo verían, después de todo era a él a quien buscaban, y que de encontrar torturarían con largas horas de charla sin sentido.

Paciente se cruzo de brazos. La mirada de fuego seguía atenta a Miyu hasta que su dueño se agacho.

**TOC, TOC**

-.-Eh disculpe- llamo la rubia del otro lado. Los golpes metálicos resonaron por todo el desolado baño- No quiera importunarlo pero…. ¿podría abrir la puerta?

-.-¿Le parece que puedo?- cuestiono Bryan. Sin interés en ella se apoyo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada.

-.-De acuerdo…entonces espero

-.-Hn, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?...estoy algo ocupado ¿sabe?

-.-Bueno, Kuznetzov-san…tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Kai resoplo, mitad harto, mitad rendido a su maldito destino. Claro que no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando fue jalado bruscamente de la mano.

-.-¿Qué haces?- reclamo en un susurro. Su bufanda era retirada para luego ser colgada de un perchero detrás de la puerta.

-.-Tranquilo. No te muevas, a no ser que quieras ir con ella- indico Bryan en igual tono de voz.

Rápido lo coloco contra una pared metálica. Se acerco despacio hasta acorralarlo, cuidando siempre de no alterarlo.

-.-Hn

Los ojos carmín se afilaron recelosos de la proximidad, especialmente cuando Bryan le tomo las manos y las coloco sobre su pecho.

El pelilavanda sonrió en respuesta. Sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de cabello bicolor le permitieron inclinarse para rozar su cuerpo. El espacio suficiente para ocultarlo debido al notable contraste de estaturas.

-.-No hables- musito Bryan en su oído.

Fue difícil no erizarse. Kai frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la cercanía ni sentir las piernas contrarias ente las suyas. Mismas que rozaron una parte muy sensible una vez Kuznetzov estiro una mano para abrir.

…vagamente se pregunto si eso fue a propósito o sólo un accidente. Uno que conllevo a ser completamente encerrado entre la pared y el pelilavanda. La puerta fue totalmente abierta.

-.-¡Entre!- indico Bryan- Pero apresúrese por favor.

Un chillido metálico opaco una muda exclamación. Un vergonzoso y notable rubor cubrió a la insistente mujer.

-.-Oh….ah….yo lo siento mucho- dijo con torpeza.

Estaba tan nerviosa que evitaba mirar a Bryan a los ojos. El ruso estaba complacido, como imagino, Miyu era demasiado inocente, con tan poco consiguió cohibirla.

-.-Me preguntaba si…si acaso había visto…a…a Hiwatari-san

Roja como estaba, sus palabras salieron tan rápido que incluso se atropellaron entre sí.

-.-…

…cosa que empeoro gracias al intenso silencio. Ella bien pudo pasar de rojo intenso a naranja fluorescente, por los fríos ojos grises que la miraban algo impacientes.

…bullir de vergüenza fue inevitable. Si lo pensaba mejor, la pregunta resultaba un poco estúpida por la comprometedora situación. Obviamente Kuznetzov estaba ocupado.

-.-¿Le parece que se, donde está Kai?

-.-yo…

Eso fue suficiente. El incentivo necesario para que comenzara a balbucear incongruencias como acto reflejo para salir tan rápido como pudiera.

-.-¡Gomen Nasai!- exclamo casi al borde del llanto.

Tan rápido como si la viniera persiguiendo un asesino en serie, abandono el baño. La puerta fue azotada en símbolo de su partida.

Bryan se permitió reír por lo bajo hasta que sintió el movimiento ajeno de quien encerraba entre sus brazos. Kai con las manos en su pecho intentaban alejarlo, por lo que bajo la mirada para encontrar la contraria.

Para Hiwatari resultaba incomodo tenerlo tan cerca. El calor de su cuerpo, el vaivén de su pecho al respirar, pero sobre todo los latidos (que estaba seguro) se intensificaron un poco más de lo normal conforme permanecían en esa posición

Por ello frunció el ceño en una inconformidad que hizo parpadear a Bryan un par de veces antes de sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- exclamo Kai intentando sacárselo de encima.

--¿Te han dicho lo lindo que te vez cuanto te enojas?- dijo en burla.

Lo tenía tan fuertemente asido que incluso debía empinarse sin dejar de luchar por algo de espacio.

-.-Tranquilo…-susurro Kuznetzov en su oído-…es sólo un abrazo, tómalo como una compensación por ayudarte.

-.-Hn

Kai dejo de forcejar. Bufo harto. No es como si pensara que iba a ocurrir de otra manera, los favores no son gratis. Al menos podía agradecer que sólo quisiera un abrazo, eso era lo único en lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder (principalmente porque no podía soltarse)

Resignado y algo molesto, dejo de empinarse, incluso intento relajarse.

Con ello, Bryan sonrió contra el rebelde cabello bicolor. Lo estaba chantajeando, y en realidad no debería ser así, debía de haber otra forma de acercarse, pero para ser sinceros esta era la única que conocía para obtener lo que quería.

…tomo nota mental sobre buscar otros medios de persuasión que no cayeran en la extorción, coacción, y derivados.

Por el momento toda moralidad podía irse al diablo. Si, lo retenía en contra de su voluntad, y seguramente lo odiaría por ello, pero ahora estaba con él.

No se podían pedir milagros, Bryan Kuznetzov era un maldito bastardo que no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Personalmente ya hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para modificar algunos aspectos de su vida.

…sonrió un poco más. Sólo tenerlo así parecía suficiente por el momento ¿Quién diría que sería precisamente ese imbécil Hiwatari el que proporcionara esa sensación de bienestar?

Cerró los ojos. La calidez del delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y la respiración pausada le hicieron estrecharlo un poco más cerca.

Respiro hondo, y Kai se tenso unas curiosas manos se movieron alrededor de su cuerpo para abrazarlo más fuerte; extremidades que se repartieron: una subió por la espalda con una lenta sutileza que lo hizo temblar cada vez que los dedos rozaban sobre la camisa hasta detenerse en la nuca. Mientras tanto, su gemela lo rodeo de la cadera, tanteando suaves caricias.

-.-Bryan…-llamo intentando alejarse.

El aludido no reparo en ello. Su mano cerca del cuello se deslizo por un costado para tocar la piel descubierta, libre de la bufanda, demasiado suave y tersa como para no querer sentirla por más tiempo.

-.-Bryan- reclamo con el ceño fruncido. Comenzaba a exasperarse de la incómoda y comprometedora situación.

Pero para el pelilavanda sólo existían los segundos que pudiera alargar el abrazo. Por ello su mano delineo el camino entre el cuello y el hombro. Remover el cuello de la camisa fue inevitable.

Despacio agacho la cabeza. La parte de piel descubierta hasta el hombro fue rozada por sus labios con una respiración caliente que sonrojo a su prisionero.

Kai le apretó los brazos. Tenso por el par de finos contornos que apenas y tocaban esa parte sensible entre la curvatura del cuello, y su recorrido hacia el hombro con un beso invisible que jamás llego a dar.

-.-….

Pero cuando Bryan fue bruscamente apartado por el bicolor, sólo pudo parpadear en desconcierto por el repentino movimiento que se le hacía más agresivo de lo que debería, considerando que no había hecho nada.

-.-Muy largo- señalo Kai con el ceño fruncido y un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Los abrazos no duran tanto.

Reclamo enojado, sus propios brazos aun estirados, lo asían fuertemente como si pretendiera evitar un nuevo acercamiento.

-.-De acuerdo- accedió Bryan con tranquilidad- Vamos

Esa actitud esquiva se le hacía muy divertida. Ponerlo nervioso sin razón aparente, alertarlo hasta el punto de acaparar toda su atención era la acción infantil de un niño que molesta a la persona que le gusta como único medio acercarse hasta que todos sus pensamientos giren en torno a su persona.

…era totalmente diferente a buscar alguna forma más romántica. Porque él no pretendía llenarlo con ideas empalagosas; Bryan no era así. Necesitaba que siempre pensara en él. Ese era el propósito de todo esto.

-.-Hn

Kai resoplo. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro que no intentaría nada mas, lo soltó para salir de mala gana. Los solitarios pasillos pronto lo recibieron. La mujer no se veía cerca.

No le tomo mucho llegar a su anhelando destino. Despacio empujo la puerta de la salida, no quería hacer demasiado ruido y alarmar a alguien.

El frio viento ruso consiguió removerle el cabello en una agradable sensación. Complacido cerró ojos. Por instinto y costumbre aspiro hondo. El frio lleno sus pulmones, un trago helado que al exhalar libero un gélido vaho junto con una sonrisa.

Estos días eran sus favoritos, y parecía que incluso iba a nevar.

Sin fijarse en nada más que ese día nubloso. Kai comenzó a caminar. Bryan le seguía de cerca.

Era curioso como el bicolor lucia tan calmado cuando hacía no menos de diez minutos quería patearle el trasero hasta cansarse. Kuzentzov miro el cielo gris. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón avanzo en silencio.

No es como si a Kai se le hubiera olvidado que ese molesto ruso caminaba a su lado. Sólo que prefería no inmiscuirse demasiado con él, especialmente cuando una de esas extrañas ideas se metían en su mente.

Para él (como ya venía repitiendo) era imposible creer lo que Bryan decía, no sólo porque jamás le dio motivos para ello, sino que siendo sinceros ¿Quién podría estar interesado en él a un nivel romántico-afectivo?

Kai lo admitía, no era atento, hablaba muy poco (especialmente si se trataba de sí mismo) era terco, hiriente, y sumamente cínico e irónico; sin mencionar que podía ser muy egoísta cuando se trataba de alcanzar sus metas. Y digamos que sus relaciones sociales no eran muy estables considerando lo poco que se acercaba a los demás.

De reojo observo a Kuznetzov como si quisiera ver sus verdaderos motivos porque no podía descifrar nada ¿Qué ganaba Bryan diciendo eso?

…además de fastidiarle la vida.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al fruncir el ceño. No podía pensar que él quería algo más…hmmmm…físico, de ser así no tendría sentido afirmar que estaba enamorado.

Resoplo. Comenzaba a enojarse de nuevo, mas fue un pequeño copo de nieve el que atrajo su atención. Por ello dejo de caminar.

Despacio alzo la mirada. Una suave nevada caía hasta formar una escarcha blanca en el suelo que le hizo sonreír.

Bryan a su lado también se detuvo. Parecía que Hiwatari tenía una fascinación especial por este clima. Sonrió. Ahora sabía algo más de él, y eso era bueno, conocerlo aseguraba que podría acercarse un poco más.

-.-Beybatalla conmigo

Lentamente, Kai volvió su atención en el otro. La expresión neutra e indiferente no parecía emocionada con la idea, incluso metió las manos en los bolsillos para reanudar la marcha.

Eso resultaba ofensivo. Bryan chasqueo la lengua. Sin prisa le siguió.

-.-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que me iba a conformar con el tercer puesto, detrás de Yuriy?- inquirió al alcanzarlo- Puede que no lo sepas (porque Ivanov es un maldito orgulloso) pero ya puedo ganarle.

Kai lo miro de reojo, no muy convencido de ello.

-.-Te propongo algo- prosiguió Bryan- Beybatalla conmigo y si tú ganas no te molestare por dos semanas.

-.-No necesito apostar contigo

En silencio, el pelilavanda dejo de caminar. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

-.-Te da miedo- esa no era una pregunta.

Ahora fue el bicolor quien se detuvo. Giro un poco, lo suficiente para verlo ¿acaso creía que lo iba a convencer con un argumento tan simple?

-.-Yuriy pensó que tampoco podía ganarme- aseguro complacido como si recordara la batalla. Sin más reanudo la marcha. Paso por un lado del otro dispuesto a no seguir insistiendo. Bastaron tres pasos para que Kai rompiera el silencio.

-.-¿Qué quieres tú si ganas?

…sonreír fue imposible para Bryan, pero cuando giro tuvo que reprimirse y sólo mostrar esa altiva actitud a la que Hiwatari estaba acostumbrado.

-.-Sal conmigo

Kai se removió incomodo. Ese desquiciado ruso tenía ideas muy extrañas. Afilo la mirada, pero basto una fracción de segundo para evaluar la situación.

-.-Serán tres semanas si gano- condiciono.

-.-Dos y media- debatió Bryan

-.-Bien-accedió Kai. De nuevo comenzó a caminar.

Una vez sobrepaso al pelilavanda, no pudo ver la mezcla de alegría y diversión que resultaba difícil de explicar, hasta que Kuznetzov negó con la cabeza como si quisiera sacar tan extrañas sensaciones.

Aun no se acostumbraba a esto, y ciertamente dejar a flote sus emociones no era algo precisamente agradable. Se sentía expuesto.

Necesitaba torturar a algunos Blade luchadores.

En silencio siguió a Kai. No le tomo mucho caminar a su lado, por lo que durante toda la trayectoria hacia la abadía no dijeron nada. Un momento de tranquilidad entre los dos no estaba mal, además si hacia algo en ese instante lo alertaría durante todo el día y resultaría difícil acercársele después.

Por otro lado, Kai intento no centrarse demasiado en él. Sólo debía relajarse y mantener la guardia por si acaso intentaba algo. Comenzaba a ponerse paranoico por su culpa.

Termino aceptando ese estúpido duelo porque (y para ser sincero) tenía un poco de curiosidad por si acaso era cierto lo dicho, además Kai Hiwatari no era ningún cobarde. Sin mencionar que el bono de descanso por las dos semanas ½ era un atractivo ítem difícil de ignorar.

-.-Hn

Justo ahí dejo de divagar. La abadía estaba al frente, sin embargo ese gruñido molesto no fue proferido por él.

Curioso del gesto, el bicolor se fijo en las personas que en la entrada se veían acompañadas por los otros tres integrantes de los Blitzkrieg Boys y algunos novatos.

Eso era curioso, además de inusual. Kai reconocía esa mata de cabello naranja sobre el resto. Sin detenerse siguió acercándose ¿Qué querría el equipo de Bega en Rusia?

-.-Hola Kai, Bryan- saludo Mystel con entusiasmo

A su lado Ming-Ming yacía sepultada bajo 4 gruesas chaquetas de lana, por lo que lucía como un gracioso bulto, en el cual era imposible distinguir el rostro (gracias a las gafas para la nieve) y los dedos por los cuatro pares de guantes (que forzosamente tenían que combinar a pesar de ser invisible bajo tanta ropa)

-.-¡¡¡ACCCHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡¡TENGO FRIO!!!

…no por ello disminuía su voz chillona.

-.-Ellos los llevaran a sus habitaciones- indico Yuriy a un grupito de novatos tras su espalda. Las banderas y camisetas con el nombre de la diva pasaron por alto.

-.-Cuidado hay un escalón- indico Crusher ayudándole a ingresar al edificio, pues gracias a su (por el momento) rolliza consistencia se le dificultaba moverse.

-.-…y una rata.

-.-¡¡¡KKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- grito histérica Ming-Ming

-.-¡Mystel!- regaño el más grande. El rubio ya se alejaba entre risas- Ya, ya…tranquila, no es cierto.

Intento calmar a la niña aun mientras la guiaba al interior.

-.-Yo también me voy-indico Garland con aburrimiento

Spencer e Ian lo siguieron, debían acomodar a los demás, sin mencionar su nuevo trabajo de guías. Lo que menos querían era ser molestados a las cuatro de la mañana por unos extraviados Blade luchadores.

-.-En un segundo los alcanzo- dijo Brooklyn

Yuriy asintió en silencio. Así como los otros dos, él también tenía que ajustar unos cuantos detalles y unas pequeñas reglas para sus visitantes.

-.-Estas mojado- señalo el pelinaranja

-.-Esta nevando- indico Kai con obviedad.

Lejos de sentirse amedrentado, Brooklyn sonrió al arriesgarse a dar un paso más cerca del bicolor.

-.-Estamos de paso- informo- Vamos a Inglaterra. La aerolínea nos aviso anoche que el aeropuerto se cerraría por pronósticos de una tormenta. Como vez, no venimos preparados para el clima.

Un rápido vistazo, y Kai noto la ropa ligera a excepción de Ming-Ming, pero de ella tendría que ser ese camión en la entrada, del que bajaban las maletas con los trajes (y estaba seguro) de todas las estaciones del año.

…una diva preparada era una diva popular.

-.-Quizás puedas ayudarme con algo- comento Brooklyn casual- Necesito un compañero de prácticas mientras estemos aquí ¿te interesa?

Los ojos carmín brillaron en intensidad. Las batallas de las que no sabía si podía ganar desataban sus sentidos en el calor de la lucha; adrenalina corriendo por cada célula de su cuerpo en ese naciente instinto competitivo.

-.-Hn

Detalle que no le hacía gracia a Bryan. Había descubierto que era posible desaparecer mágicamente de la faz de la tierra, pues desde hace 6 minutos exactos dejo de existir. Y ese par no reparaba en otra cosa que no fuera la propuesta de una BeyBatalla.

Como si Kuznetzov fuera imbécil. No era muy difícil darse cuenta de las intenciones del líder de Bega. Desde que Kai lo derroto había estado obsesionado con él

Pero el bicolor estaba ciego a la invitación de una batalla como para detallar en pequeñeces como ser sutilmente seducido por Brooklyn.

Bryan frunció el ceño. Todo esto era culpa de Yuriy, como permite que los tipos que casi los exterminan duerman en el mismo sitio que ellos. Molesto dio media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar a la entrada. Ahora mismo le decía a su "capitán" lo que pensaba.

-.-Hn

…a una considerable distancia, y bajo el marco de piedra que lo llevaría al interior de la abadía dejo de avanzar.

Enojado volvió sobre sus pasos. De nuevo se acomodo junto a Kai, le dio una mirada de advertencia a Brooklyn, y tomo al bicolor de la mano para llevárselo consigo.

Mentalmente tomo apunte: Nunca dejes a quien te gusta, con tú posible rival por su cariño.

-.-¡Oye!- reclamo Kai de mala gana por ser obligado a caminar por los pedregosos pasillos, donde casi tropieza por la velocidad con la que Bryan caminaba, y lo fuerte que tiraba de su mano.

-.-Hn

El pelilavanda acababa de descubrir algo, podía ser muy posesivo si la situación lo ameritaba. No le gustaba que ese imbécil consiguiera la atención del bicolor con tanta facilidad. Y odiaba no poder leer sus intenciones, pues fuera de esa obsesión por Hiwatari no sabía que más había.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai. Soltó su mano con brusquedad una vez dejo de caminar. Consiguió librarse y ahora dio media vuelta luego de entrecerrar los ojos.

Sólo cuando se perdió entre los pasillos, Bryan resoplo. Como si tuviera poco con lidiar con el bicolor, ahora tenía un loco psicópata (que no era él) cuyos fines maquiavélicos aun desconocía.

…pero Yuriy se iba a enterar. Era su culpa ponerlo en esta situación, y ahora Kuznetzov quería venganza.

…o al menos alguien con quien desquitarse.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡I FINISH °¬°!!

Ro: u.u

Ann: o.o …¡No te gusto TT0TT! Y yo que me esforcé mucho para que quedara bien TT-TT

Ro: No he dicho eso Baka òÔ

**ZAPE**

Ann: Eres muy violenta ¿sabías ò.x?

Ro: Así me quieres n---ñ

Ann: Dobe ¬¬, en fin en realidad nunca pensé que el fic fuera a tener tanta aceptación o.o ¡Ann esta very happy °¬°! Y aunque diría que no volveré a demorarme no puedo asegurarlo TT0TT.

Ro: Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, siemrpe se hace en el profile de Ann n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo y Ro-Chan: ¡¡¡DESEÁNDLES UN FELIZ FIN DE AÑO NUEVO n0n!!


	3. WHEN YOUR EVIL

Ro: ¡¡¡Konichiwa n0n!!!

Ann: ¡¡Volvimos n0n!! Pero antes que haya una turba enfurecida por mi demora o.o, déjenme decir que esta vez tuve problemas de inspiración TT-TT, no sabía cómo continuar.

Ro: Además se distrajo con una nueva serie XDDD

Ann: Da u///¬///u, así que ¡Gomen Ne o///o!

Ro: De acuerdo, aclaraciones: primero esto sigue siendo dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic XD.

Ann: Segundo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes TT¬TT

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO TRES: WHEN YOUR EVIL

Pasos presurosos, desesperados, y las respiraciones irregulares de quienes han estado corriendo por mucho tiempo eran amortiguados por la nieve bajo sus pies.

Una delgada figura se detuvo, patino entre el resbaloso terreno antes que sus ojos carmín relucieran con intensidad. Copos blancos caian en una elegante danza que lo empapaba poco a poco.

-.-Hn

Comenzaba a aburrirse de este juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia frio, la helada construcción de piedra en la abadía condensaba mucho más el inhóspito clima del exterior.

No nevaba más de lo normal, ni menos de lo acostumbrado. Parecía que todo el día tendría ese tono mortecino en el cielo.

-.-Hn

El detalle resultaba intrascendente y podía irse al diablo. Bryan Kuznetzov afilo la mirada. Intentó no parecer demasiado enojado, aunque el gesto le salió tan malo como si quisiera sonreír amable.

Gruño por segunda vez. De verdad comenzaba a molestarse, y eso le fastidiaba aun más. El motivo era el inconveniente. Resultaba asquerosamente incomodo dejarse llevar por sus emociones, mismas que había controlado perfectamente en la tarde, pero que ahora se rebelaban en su contra.

Sentimientos como enojo, ansiedad, molestia e impaciencia era perfectamente normales y aprovechables durante una Blade batalla…

…pero no había nada normal en esto.

Bufo harto. Dejarse manipular por sí mismo de una manera tan estúpida no le hacía gracia, especialmente cuando se trataba de una minoría emocional.

Respiro hondo. De acuerdo, tranquilo, había que ser racional y preguntarse si estrangular a alguien era tan malo como se piensa.

-.-Bryan

-.-¿Hmmm?

En el salón de entrenamiento de la abadía, la voz conocida no hizo que abandonara su posición de brazos cruzados, la espalda apoyada contra la pared, y ese aparente estado de vigilia hacia los dos muchachos que luchaban en el estadio del frente.

-.-¿Siempre eres tan encantador con los invitados?

Ojos grises miraron de reojo la delgada figura que se acercaba con pasos despreocupados y una sonrisa en los labios. Sin ganas volvió la mirada al frente.

-.-Al menos podrías fingir interés. Sería más educado

-.-¿Qué quieres Garland?- mascullo Bryan una vez el otro se situó a su lado.

En lo que respecta al entrenamiento de los novatos, el equipo titular se divide en grupos de dos personas para supervisar el avance.

Considerando la magnitud del lugar, cada uno se encargaba de una mitad del salón. Su número impar los hacía rotar de acuerdo al trabajo que cada uno haya realizado previamente, aunque sinceramente era una coincidencia que Kai compartiera el turno de esa semana con él (¡Enserio!)

-.-¿Qué estas mirando?- pregunto Garland. Sin recato termino inclinándose para ver mejor.

-.-Nada- gruño Bryan con una neutralidad que se vía comprometida por esa desdeñosa actitud.

Hacía poco entro un intruso. El actual líder de Bega decidió que ir a ver a los novatos resultaba muy divertido, pues desde hace 15 minutos que está con ese bicolor que aun supervisaba a los chicos.

Ambos caminaban entre los pequeños platos de Blade. Y a juzgar por el movimiento de los labios ajenos, él decía algo que a Kai no parecía interesarle.

Bryan afilo mucho más la mirada cuando el pelinaranja sonrió al pasar una mano por los hombros del más bajo. Un abraso indirecto que consiguió una mirada de soslayó de los ojos carmín.

Y aunque Kai pareció tentado a romperle el brazo, las palabras de Brooklyn consiguieron un efecto devastador: total indiferencia.

Kuznetzov se removió incomodo, mitad sorprendido, mitad molesto de ver la aceptación del bicolor.

-.-A mi me parece que miras algo…-señalo Garland casi apoyándose en él-...a alguien.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- repitió Bryan. Esta vez ni siquiera intento esconder su situación. Aunque el otro no pareció afectado por ello.

-.-¿Quieres Blade batallar?- pregunto en un suspiro resignado por la falta de atención.

-.-Estoy ocupado- indico al moverse. Sin interés miro a los novatos en busca de distracción- Además no quiero.

Garland bufo exasperado de esa fastidiosa sinceridad, pero lejos de dejarse intimidad fue tras él.

-.-Escucha…-resoplo enojado-…los demás están ocupado, y de verdad intente ser amable, pero…

Kuznetzov dejo de caminar. Medio giro para mirarlo con desdén ¿acaso intentaba obligarlo? Sonrió cínico. Tal vez ese idiota era justo lo que necesitaba para "sentirse mejor"

-.-Bryan…-llamo una voz tras su espalda

Su suerte definitivamente mejoraba a cada instante. De mala gana giro sobre los talones hacia quien le hablaba.

-.-Brooklyn- imito.

-.-Yuriy te está buscando- señalo la salida

Los ojos grises volvieron a entrecerrarse. No intento averiguar como él sabía eso, ni siquiera indago en el motivo por el cual lo necesitaban, o si aquello sólo era un pretexto para sacarlo del salón. Por más infantil que sonara había que abarcar todas las posibilidades, especialmente cuando trata con una persona tan difícil de descifrar.

-.-Hn

Sin decir nada camino hacia la salida con pasos largos y apresurados. No estaba muy feliz de tener que irse.

-.-¡Ey!

…pero si lo hacia se llevaría a Kai consigo. Sin delicadeza lo jalo de la muñeca cuando paso por su lado y lo arrastro consigo pese al reclamo ajeno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-Demonios

Gruño por lo bajo al agacharse. Dos Blades casi le dan en la cabeza, ambos terminaron incrustados en el tronco de un árbol tras su espalda.

Había demasiados. Entrecerró los ojos con la mirada puesta en su bestia bit y la forma en que conseguía deslizarse por el terreno irregular cubierto de nieve.

Ivanov los envió a controlar un grupo de Blade luchadores rebeles. Últimamente daban más problemas de lo acostumbrado, y amenazaban con continuar de no presentarse los Blitzkrieg Boys.

La BBA rusa intento apaciguarlos, enviaron a algunos de los suyos. Sin embargo, que volvieran medio muertos nunca entro en sus planes, por lo que enviar al equipo titular fue realmente necesario.

Lo que Bryan nunca imagino fue encontrar un grupo tan numeroso. Incluso Yuriy fue al otro extremo de la ciudad para acabar con la otra mitad.

-.-Hn

Jadeo cansado de correr. De reojo miro a quien le acompañaba. El bicolor de mordaces ojos carmín le daba la espalda. Sus movimientos precisos consiguieron neutralizar a los Blades y sus dueños.

-.-Vamos- indico Kai

A Bryan le tomo unos segundos deshacerse de sus cinco atacantes para ir tras él.

Ambos corrieron de nuevo entre los árboles. Zigzagueaban con una agilidad sorprendente considerando la humedad del suelo, y el manto blanco de nieve que caía como una cortina que entorpecía la visión.

_-.-¡Tras ellos!-_ exclamo alguien a sus espaldas.

No huían. Cualquiera de los dos primero se suicidaría antes de huir de un grupo de inexpertos. Esto era estrategia.

Si conseguían ser perseguidos, reunir a quienes aun se mantenía en pie les ahorraría la tarea de tener que buscar. Un ataque sorpresa era muy efectivo, además de oportuno cuando se intenta acabar lo más rápido posible con todo esto.

Kai no dejo de correr. Vagamente se pregunto cómo termino en esta situación. No era particularmente extraño que estuviera ahí, después de todo, como segundo al mando debía de ocuparse de situaciones similares, cosa que generalmente no realizaba. Más, esto tenía un causante: Bryan Kuznetzov

El pelilavanda lo arrastro hacia Yuriy, y ahora ambos por alguna absurda razón terminaron juntos. Suspiro cansado. Este no era un buen momento para entretenerse con banalidades.

-.-….

No cuando ambos saltaron y casi caen por la resbaladiza consistencia de ese lago congelado. Durante unos terroríficos instantes de equilibrio tuvieron que mover los brazos como si quisieran volar antes de detenerse.

Terminaron deslizándose a unos metros de la orilla. La atención estaba puesta en el suelo helado. Les tomo unos segundos ubicarse geográficamente, ahora sabían que ese lago ha estado congelado por años, y podía resistir el peso. Sería peligroso avanzar sin saber si terminarían bajo el agua.

-.-_¿Dónde están?_

_-.-¡Sigan buscando! No pueden estar lejos_- aseguro una voz entre los arboles

Ambos se miraron. Desde que salieron de la abadía no intercambiaron mayor palabra que la elaboración estratégica de sus ataques. Por ello, ahora sólo basto con ese fútil gesto para comenzar a patinar sobre el hielo.

-.-¡Aquí están! ¡Los encontramos!

El viento soplo. Las ramas crujieron bajo su toque. Hacia frio. El atardecer caería en cuestión de minutos, y con él la temperatura descendería rápidamente.

En la mitad del lago las dos delgadas figuras dejaron de moverse. Aguardaron en silencio por la aparición de esos 15 o más Blade luchadores, que se reunían en la orilla con los lazadores en mano.

Bryan frunció el ceño. Tomo a Falborg cuando varios blades fueron lanzados. Estaba enojado. Lo demostraba en sus ataques, y esas violenta arremetidas que enviaban lejos o destrozaba cuanta cosa se le atravesaba.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo. Afilo la mirada y apretó con fuerza los puños. Cada vez venían más oponentes pero eso no parecía importarle.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Enojado de toda esta estúpida situación. Enojado de no saber qué hacer. Pero sobre todo…

…enojado con el causante directo de todo esto.

Bryan olvido a los inexpertos novatos. Medio giro para ver a Kai a su lado, a un metro de distancia.

A penas esta mañana consiguió ponerle nombre a todo lo que sentía. Sin embargo eso no significaba que pudiera controlarlo. Bufo de mala gana. Odiaba estar confundido, ignorar o tratar de ordenar todo lo que sentía resultaba inútil, la contradicción interna generada por ese imbécil no podía ser controlada; además ya no quería controlarse, sólo quería desquitar lo que sentía o se ahogaría con ello.

-.-¿Eh?

Un golpe. El ataque de Falborg hizo saltar a Dranzer. Y si el bicolor en algún momento pensó que eso fue un accidente por el suelo resbaladizo, el segundo golpe deshizo la idea. Frunció el ceño al girar. Esta vez eludió la embestida, no sin antes apartar a un estorboso Blade de su camino.

-.-¿Qué diablos haces?- cuestiono Kai sin atacar o defender, sólo retenía al halcón.

No hubo respuesta, Bryan arremetió violentamente, quería forzarlo a que lo atacara. Y sonrió complacido cuando lo consiguió.

Kai no iba a tolerar el daño en su Blade sin hacer nada. No intento razonar con él, Kuznetzov tenía un intenso brillo en la mirada: enojo puro que arremolina sus ojos grises como un océano de plata.

-.-Hn- gruño. Se concentro en atacar. Apretó fuerte los puños aunque su rostro neutro no mostro cambio, aun cuando Falborg brillo y la bestia bit fue liberada en todo su glorioso poder.

Los aturdidos Blade luchadores tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar. Se miraron entre sí indecisos. Es como si hubieran olvidado que ellos estaban ahí con el único propósito de destruirlos.

Cosa que no parecía importar, para los dos Blitzkrieg Boys ellos simplemente ya no existían.

Eso además de ser molesto, les mostro a los jóvenes que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para intentar atacar. Ellos estaban tan pendientes uno en el otro, que no lo verían venir.

Decidieron arriesgarse. Cuatro Blades se movieron rápido. Primero atacaron a Kai. Kuznetzov parecía algo violento, sin mencionar que entre más rápido neutralizaran al segundo al mando sería mucho más fácil admitir una victoria.

-.-Hn

Ambos rusos gruñeron en fastidio. El fénix retrocedió por el ataque directo, pero no tardo en estar en guardia otra vez.

-.-¡No estorben!- reclamo Bryan

Falborg y Dranzer atacaron juntos. Se desplegaron en un precioso movimiento al entrelazarse como si trenzaran un hilo imaginario.

-.-¡¡¡WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

**PUM**

Los pobres muchachos recibieron de lleno el poderoso ataque de dos bestias bit y sus enojados dueños, por lo que no resulto extraño que salieran volando hasta caer sobre sus compañeros.

Furiosos ojos carmín volvieron su atención en el psicópata pelilavanda que también lo miro después de deshacerse de esas molestas distracciones.

-.-Eres un imbécil- mascullo Bryan.

El halcón arremetió con tanta fuerza que Hiwatari debió colocar los brazos al frente para protegerse de la presión gélida del ataque. Después bajo un poco los brazos. Su mirada resurgió con intensidad cuando Dranzer dejo caer algunas de sus plumas en una lluvia carmesí en señal su próximo ataque.

**CRACK**

…más, ese sonido los distrajo momentáneamente. Estaban tan absortos en la batalla que cualquier ruido intruso resonaba con insistencia.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Bryan

El hielo bajo sus bestias Bit comenzaba a cuartearse. La gruesa consistencia cedía ante el poder de ambos. Y eso no podía ser bueno, no cuando el suelo bajo sus pies también empezaba a quebrarse.

La histeria se desato. Los adoloridos y algo aturdidos luchadores en el suelo no dudaron en incorporarse y salir corriendo.

-.-Idiotas- bufo Kai

Esos movimientos torpes y desesperados sólo ocasionarían el rompimiento prematuro del hielo. Chaqueo la lengua. Alzo una mano y su Blade salto ante el llamado.

En seguida se movió, aun estaba lejos de la orilla, unos cuantos metros gracias a la batalla que termino desplazándolo cerca.

Eso era una ventaja, después de todo no tenía ninguna intención de morir de hipotermia con esa agua endemoniadamente fría.

**TUCK**

…algo no iba bien. El sonido lo estremeció en una conocida sensación que encendió todas las alertas de peligro en su interior.

Sin dudarlo giro rápido con el lanzador en la mano, dispuesto a enviar de nuevo a Dranzer.

-.-….

Pero hubo algo curioso. No alcanzo a girar del todo cuando fue bruscamente empujado por el pelilavanda.

El inesperado golpe lo hizo resbalar, lo acerco mas a la orilla, aunque la fuerza consiguió hacerle caer de espaldas.

Bryan le daba la espalda, sin embargo pudo verle colocar los brazos al frente para protegerse del ataque de dos Blades. La presión consiguió deslizarlo unos centímetros sin que perdiera el equilibrio.

-.-Ese imbécil- gruño Kai- ¡Bryan!

El hielo bajo sus pies se quebraba rápidamente. El bicolor dudo en acercarse, si lo hacía tal vez ambos terminarían bajo el agua.

-.-¡Bryan!- llamo de nuevo, aunque algo impaciente por le renuencia del pelilavanda en moverse. De hecho parecía ignorar que comenzaba a hundirse. El agua ya le llegaba a los talones, y seguía subiendo- ¡Reacciona idiota!

Su voz tuvo un tinte de preocupación. No podía adivinar las intenciones o motivos de Kuznetzov mientras siguiera de espaldas a él.

La mirada de plata brillaba con intensidad, su dueño curvo los labios en una cínica sonrisa frente a sus oponentes. Parte del suelo ya se había despedazado, y los Blades saltaban en las partes flotantes con finos movimientos.

Todo un reto, uno excitante. A Bryan le encantaba, esos Blade luchadores podían ser una efímera distracción, que no alcanza a ser algo más interesante salvo por la dificultad de saltar de hielo en hielo.

Sonrió mucho más. Ellos eran separados por una gruesa línea de agua que amenazaba con agrandarse.

Esos muchachos estaba a salvo, desde el punto de vista que el hielo era firme y no se hundían como él. Bryan suspiro. Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar tarde o temprano, y en lo personal prefería que fuera más temprano que tarde. Hoy no parecía un buen día para morir congelado.

Divertido, dejo de oponer resistencia, estaba totalmente expuesto, incluso separo un poco los brazos como si los invitara a un ataque.

Sabía que no podía moverse. Era demasiado tarde para intentar alejarse. El agua seguía subiendo, y la superficie que lo sostenía no lo haría por mucho tiempo.

Con quienes luchaba gruñeron al apretar los puños ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ellos? ¿Creía que podía demostrar su superioridad regalándoles un ataque? ¡Bien! Si eso quiere, eso tendrá.

**PUMMMMMM**

Kai cerró los ojos, incluso se cubrió con el brazo por el violento ataque que levanto una fuerte ventisca y algunos pedazos de hielo.

Abrió los ojos ansioso para intentar ver entre ese manto blanco de nieve. El pelilavanda salió despedido hacia los arboles. Lo perdió de vista entre unos arbustos.

-.-Diablos- mascullo alarmado. De inmediato se incorporo y fue a buscarlo.

Ignoro por completo a los Blade luchadores. Algunos apenas y se recuperaban, y los que estaban consientes tendrían que atravesar el enorme agujero del lago para ir tras ellos. Eso le daría algo de tiempo.

Removió algunos arbustos, salto unas gruesas raíces, e incluso corrió (y casi llego a resbalarse en el proceso) sin poder encontrarlo.

Demonios. No había podido ir tan lejos ¿cierto?

-.-Imbécil- gruño sin dejar de buscar. Definitivamente ese psicópata era un sádico- ¿Dónde está, donde está?

…

¡Ahí está! A unos cuantos metros, un ruso pelilavanda yacía en el suelo, con los brazos estirados a cada lado y… ¿reía?

Kuznetzov no podía dejar de hacerlo. No tenía un buen motivo para ello salvo la adrenalina de la emoción vivida.

La única forma de escapar del agua era ser expulsado. La manera de conseguirlo fue lo divertido.

No le importaba que le doliera todo el cuerpo, o haberse estrellado contra cuanto matorral encontró, ni con el duro tronco de ese árbol que lo situaba exactamente donde estaba: en el suelo.

…lo que hizo fue estúpido. Pero al menos se sentía mejor.

-.-¿Acaso estas demente?

Un par de ojos carmín entraron en su campo de visión cuando su dueño se inclino para verlo. Aunque Kai no pudo detallar mucho en él debido a la fuerte patada que lo derribo.

-.-Hn

El golpe tras la cabeza no fue agradable. De mala gana comenzó a sentarse aunque al ver a Bryan acercarse, se movió presuroso. Un movimiento inútil cuando el ruso término sentándose en sus piernas.

Kai se tenso, alarmado por la proximidad aun cuando había una distancia prudente entre ambos, y el pelilavanda no hacía más que mirarlo.

Eso era molesto, y sumamente fastidioso. Su corazón palpito más rápido, quizás por la incomodidad que sólo la invasión a su espacio personal puede generar.

-.-Hn-mascullo. La neutralidad de su rostro seguía intacta- La próxima vez que quieras hacer que te maten, hazlo cuando no esté cerca.

Bryan no respondió de inmediato, sólo seguía mirándolo, como si pensara en algo más. La intensidad de su mirada lo perturbaba.

-.-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?- pregunto sin muestra de su natural burla.

-.-No- aseguro Kai. No le gustaba el planteamiento ni la situación. Él parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo normal, y no poder leer sus intenciones no era una buena señal- Seria un problema si regreso yo solo, y ahora no me apetece tener que buscar donde vivir.

-.-Eso es un tipo de preocupación- señalo Bryan con un suave tono de voz. Un gesto simple y desinteresado de quien le resta importancia al asunto.

-.-Cree lo que quieras- resoplo

-.- Si te preocupas por mí es un inicio- sonrió de esa manera sensual que sólo él podía lograr al inclinarse un poco más cerca.

-.-¿Un inicio de qué?- cuestiono Kai. Enarco una ceja aunque la proximidad comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso

-.-Para que te enamores de mi- aseguro Bryan, estaba tan cerca que pudo ver perfectamente los ojos carmín abrirse un poco más de lo normal. Incluso noto el tenue sonrojo que tiño la pálida piel.

Kai jamás se acostumbraría a esas abiertas declaraciones. Frunció el ceño por el rubor en las mejillas.

-.-Déjame en paz- gruño. Sin delicadeza lo empujo a un lado para poder pararse.

Kuznetzov aun sonreía divertido, con ese tipo de expresión arrogante mezclada con cinismo. Aunque si Kai tenía intención de agregar algo mas, las palabras murieron en el interior de su garganta por la repentina aparición de un hilo de sangre en la frente contraria.

La pequeña fisura permitió que el líquido rojizo se deslizara por su rostro hasta hacerle cerrar un ojo. Eso era fastidioso. Bryan se sentó mejor. Alzo una mano para palpar la espesa sustancia que comenzaba a hacerle doler la cabeza.

Parecía como si los movimientos bruscos finalmente abrieran los pequeños raspones producidos por los arbustos, y la violenta precipitación al suelo.

-.-Hn

Resoplo intentando menguar la sangre que le impedía abrir su ojo derecho. El movimiento fue inútil. Las heridas en la frente siempre sangran sin importar el tamaño.

-.-…

Aunque el sonido de la tela rasgándose lo distrajo, por lo que alzo la mirada justo cuando Kai le lazo dos trozos de tela blanca, en lo que pudo identificar como la desecha bufanda por la ausencia de la misma.

-.-Imbécil –repitió el bicolor con el ceño fruncido. Sin más dio media vuelta con la intención de regresar a la abadía.

Bryan sonrió por la preocupación mal disfrazada de enojo, y ese infantil desinterés.

…Hiwatari le ponía las cosas difíciles. Pero él podía ser igual de terco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había anochecido. El viento danzaba entre los árboles en un sonoro crujido que estremecía las ramas. Tal vez habría tormenta más tarde, aunque nadie podía asegurarlo, el clima podía ser muy impredecible cuando quiere.

Un suspiro cansino suplió el monótono andar de unos lentos paso, que resonaban entre las paredes de piedra

Kai Hiwatari frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia su habitación. Aun era temprano, pero no sentía ganas de comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no implicara acostarse.

Estaba mojado, agotado y ciertamente de muy mal humor. Sentir el corazón detenerse y latir más rápido al mismo tiempo no era precisamente agradable, en especial si el causante de ello era ese psicópata ruso.

-.-Hn

Había llegado a su habitación. Empujo la puerta con pesadez y cerro bruscamente tras de sí. Encendió la luz con un golpecito para después camina hacia el armario. La chaqueta negra que llevaba fue lo primero que salió volando lejos y cayó en un punto desconocido del suelo.

La camisa húmeda le siguió casi de inmediato, y aunque lo más sensato sería tomar una ducha caliente para contrarrestar el frio de la nevada, Kai no tenía ganas. Los resfríos no eran algo común en él, y las consecuencias de sus actos lo tenían sin cuidado. No había nada que algo de ropa seca no pudiera arreglar.

Desabrocho el pantalón despacio, bajo el cierre y su atención quedo en algún punto del armario.

Suspiro. No quería pensar en nada, deseaba que todo cesara, no centrarse en ningún detalle parecía una idea atractiva pero difícil de llevar a cabo.

-.-…

Bajo la mirada. Apretó los puños con frustración. Toda esta maldita situación le incomodaba. No quería remembrar una y otra vez la suave textura que se presiono contra sus labios en una leve caricia que intento incitarlo a seguir un movimiento que jamás respondió. Ni siquiera lo dejo entrar en su boca.

Un involuntario rubor tiño sus mejillas, por lo que refunfuño unas cuantas maldiciones al quitarse los pantalones y ponerse unos secos.

Una vez listo, termino con unas prendas para dormir, después de todo, no tenía intenciones de abandonar su habitación. Sin prisa tomo su MP3 y camino hacia la cama.

Leer parecía una buena opción para pasar el tiempo. Antes de ir a la cama, tomo un libro cualquiera de su escritorio y se sentó en el colchón con los audífonos en los oídos y el reproductor de música encendido.

No quería seguir pensando en nada que implicara a Bryan Kuznetzov y lo ocurrido ese día.

Pronto el alto volumen retumbo en sus oídos, le hizo cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del fuerte tema al que empezó a identificar los instrumentos.

No existía nada mas que esa placentera y ensordecedora melodía. Misma que lo transportaba a uno de los rincones de su imaginación para recrear cada sonido. En ese instante no había otra cosa.

Porque esa canción, esa letra, esa melodía condensaban todo lo que sentía. Como si hubiera sido hecha para él.

-.-…

La puerta fue abierta. Su hermosa burbuja de perfección y tranquilidad se hizo pedazos.

Bajo el marco de la puerta, con la perilla aun sujeta. Bryan parpadeo un par de veces por encontrarse directamente con esa mirada de fuego.

Hubiera esperado que el bicolor estuviera en cualquier otro lugar menos ese. Sonaba ilógico considerando que era su habitación, pero aun era demasiado temprano para dormir.

Kai se quito los audífonos, apago el aparato y frunció el ceño cuando Bryan cerro tras de sí. El ruso camino con pasos cortos y despreocupados. Algunas curas y ventas surcaban su rostro y los brazos, tal vez tendría más bajo la ropa, pero no quería averiguarlo.

-.-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Hiwatari. Estaba seguro de haber cerrado.

Sin detenerse, Kuznetzov mostro un manojo de llaves que tintinearon con cada paso.

-.-Las tome prestadas- contesto. Sin interés término desplomándose cansado en el único asiento del escritorio, mismo que jalo más cerca de la cama- Yuriy no notara su ausencia.

Antes de sentarse lanzo las llaves contra el escritorio. Kai podía imaginar que podrían abrir cualquier puerta de la abadía, aunque no pudo detallar mucho en ello cuando el pelilavanda estiro los pies sobre el colchón: la cercanía lo permitía.

-.-Ey- reclamo empujándolo con su pie- Quita los zapatos de mi cama

-.-Niña- sonrió Bryan en burla. Sin embargo termino obedeciendo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Kai dejo el libro y el MP3 a un lado. Era obvio que con él ahí, cualquier plan preestablecido quedaba descartado hasta que lograra echarlo de su habitación.

Atentos ojos grises siguieron cada efímero movimiento y fútil gesto sin perder detalle. Hiwatari no parecía interesado en la utilidad de las llaves, o el porqué Ivanov tenía algo así en su poder.

Por muy capitán que fuera, Yuriy no parecía el tipo de persona que llevara doscientas llaves consigo. Objeto que efectivamente no le pertenecía, lo heredo de Boris.

-.-¿Qué haces aquí?- demando Kai. La mirada contraria se alzo, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron.

El pelilavanda lo pensó un momento. Después sólo pudo chasquear la lengua en fastidio.

-.-Espero- gruño terco a decir algo más. Incluso se cruzo de brazos en una actitud infantil de quien se rehúsa a moverse.

-.-Hn- Kai bufo cansado. Intento no rodar los ojos exasperado- ¿Tienes que esperar aquí?

-.-Es más divertido tener compañía- repuso con simpleza.

Ahora Kai no estaba de humor, quería descansar sin tener que lidiar con la perturbada mente de Kuznetzov.

-.-Vete

-.-No- dijo Bryan serio como pocas veces puede estar.

-.-No es una sugerencia- señalo el bicolor. Sus ojos carmín relucieron intensamente al tomar el lanzador bajo la almohada.

Siempre dormía con Dranzer cerca por esa paranoica actitud que Boris inculco en sus años de entrenamiento.

-.-¿Así es como agradeces que me preocupe por ti?- cuestiono Bryan sin inmutarse por la amenaza. Aunque termino moviéndose rápido cuando el fénix fue lanzado. De pie miro a su atacante- No tienes porque ser tan agresivo.

-.-Vete- repitió Kai- No necesitas preocuparte por mí, se cuidarme solo, además nadie me atacara en mitad de la noche. El único pervertido que lo haría eres tú.

-.-No soy un pervertido- corrigió neutral al enarcar una ceja- ¿Por qué supones que lo soy?

El silencio duro unos eternos segundos. Él no parecía tener intenciones de hablar, por lo que el pelilavanda sonrió.

Apenas y se movió un poco más cerca, Dranzer aun lo tenía en la mira y no dudaría en atacar ante la más mínima y sospechosa respiración.

-.-¿Acaso te has imaginado cosas pervertidas conmigo?- sonrió cínico.

-.-Claro que no idiota

Oh claro, ahora se hace el desentendido, pero en la mañana no tuvo ningún problema en forzar un beso y además subírsele encima cuando cayó en la cama.

-.-Hn

La mirada carmín se afilo en fastidio. Bryan no se inmuto ante la advertencia, incluso entrecerró los ojos algo molesto de ser amenazado. Kai tendría que atacar y dejarlo inconsciente para librarse de él.

Kuznetzov estaba siendo irracional, pero no parecía importarle, su mente entorpecida y confundida por los extraños acontecimientos del día, no lo hacían la persona más lúcida en este momento.

De nuevo comenzaba a enojarse.

-.-Hn

Kai gruño por lo abajo. Dranzer pasó peligrosamente cerca del rostro contrario. Bryan no se inquieto.

-.-No quiero luchar contigo

-.-Entonces vete- insistió una vez el fénix salto más bajo, le rozo el brazo e hizo un leve corte.

Aun así no se movió. Hiwatari se estaba impacientando. No le gustaba sentirse tan inquieto, nunca alguien lo había perturbado tanto y eso podía ser peligroso.

No es como si quisiera hacerle daño, no de verdad, y definitivamente no cuando el otro se rehusaba a batallar.

-.-¿Acaso crees que esto es fácil?- reclamo Kuznetzov- ¡Yo no pedí estos sentimientos!

Sin pensar avanzo, Kai pareció asustarse por el movimiento y el alza de voz, pues Dranzer termino removiéndose incomodo, casi fuera de control cuando su dueño no supo qué hacer.

Ese imbécil haría que lo lastime enserio. Frunció el ceño al retroceder en la cama. Lo más sensato es alejarse de él para evitar algún accidente.

Kai podía ser orgulloso, pero no estaba huyendo, simplemente no era tan estúpido como para dejarse manipular de esa manera.

La mirada de Bryan flaqueo un momento ante el intento de huida. Se acerco rápido, el bicolor abrió mucho los ojos cuando fue tomado por el cuello y obligado a irse hacia atrás para que quedar acostado en la cama.

El movimiento fue brusco, le hizo daño. Más no pudo detallar en ello. El pelilavanda se acomodo sobre sus caderas para mantenerlo fuertemente asido, tanto así que le saco el aire.

Sujeto la mano que presionaba su cuello por la muñeca, en un intento por aminorar la asfixiante presión. Quiso moverse, incluso trato de llamar a Dranzer, pero con cada movimiento, Bryan cerraba mas la mano hasta que comprendió que debía quedarse quieto o perdería la conciencia por la falta de aire.

O eso le comunicaban los ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente. Como si de algún tipo de advertencia se tratara.

El contacto visual duro un fútil instante antes que Bryan mirara sobre el hombro. El Blade del fénix comenzó a tambalearse, eso significaba que su dueño perdía concentración…o la conciencia.

El motivo no pareció importarle. La presión no aminoro. Dranzer trastabillo, en cualquier momento se detendría. Cerró un poco más la mano, Kai jadeo, y eso fue suficiente para que la bestia bit dejara de girar.

Bryan prefería prevenir, ser atacado por la espalda no resultaba agradable, especialmente cuando se está lastimado. Aunque el dolor ahora no era relevante, no pensaba retirarse tan pronto.

Una vez estuvo completamente seguro que el fénix no se movería, volvió su atención en el bicolor bajo su cuerpo.

-.-…

Fue difícil concentrarse. Esos finos labios se abrían y cerraban en busca de aire. Los ojos carmín semiabiertos trataban de permanecer despiertos. La carencia de oxigeno suponía un molesto problema para mantenerse consiente

Tenerlo tan vulnerable lo hizo acercarse inconscientemente. Kai lo miro inquieto por la cercanía. Él no podía evitar boquear, tampoco podía moverse. Comenzaba a marearse y su conciencia daba señales de desaparecer si Bryan seguía sujetándolo tan rudamente.

Pero aun estaba lo suficientemente lucido como para erizarse ante la suave presión sobre sus labios.

Al principio apenas se tocaron, después Kuznetzov comenzó a capturar los contornos sonrojados que temblaban ligeramente. El leve movimiento resultaba sumamente tentador.

-.-…

Bryan suspiro al alejarse. Su mano aun en el cuello ajeno aminoro un poco la presión mas no llego a dejarlo del todo.

-.-¿Qué…diablos...crees…?

Las palabras rozaban sus labios al hablar, una sutil e invitante caricia que lograba provocarlo sin que fuese la intención del bicolor. Volvió a acercarse, lo presiono despacio, aunque Kai tembló por la intromisión de esa húmeda intrusa en su boca.

Jadeo, ignoraba si era por la falta de aire, o por la descarada caricia de esa lengua que se deslizo despacio en cada rincón expuesto. Más, no trato de buscar una explicación.

El corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte. Sus labios se movieron como único medio de conseguir aire, sin importarle la otra boca que aun asaltaba la suya con esas sensuales caricias.

Apenas y los cerró cuando Bryan presiono un poco más su cuello. Eso hizo que Kuznetzov suspirara mientras él jadeaba. Aquello era lo más cercano que ha tenido de una respuesta.

Despacio se alejo. Ahogo una exhalación por los ojos carmín entreabiertos y el pálido rostro de fina piel, ahora con un delicado rubor.

-.-Bry…idiota…-mascullo Kai con trabajo.

Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza cuando el pelilavanda lo presiono hasta hacerle daño.

Sin dejar de boquear, termino quejándose por lo bajo cuando ese desquiciado comenzó a lamer el camino de la quijada hacia el oído. Temblar fue inevitable. Kuznetzov lo mordía en pequeños gestos que aliviaba de inmediato con suaves besos sobre su sensible piel.

No es como si Kai pudiera alejarlo, la conciencia se desvanecía. Miro aturdido el techo. Suspiro por los suaves toques y la respiración que abanicaba cerca.

-.-…..

Su propia mano en su pecho lo sobresalto. Había estado suspendido en esa delgada línea de sueño y vigilia por lo que el tacto sobre su cuerpo lo despertó de golpe.

Vagamente noto que Bryan aminoro un poco la presión. Lo suficiente para mantenerlo despierto, pero no tanto como para dejarlo moverse.

-.-¿Qué…?- consiguió articular con el dolor de la posición.

El pelilavanda tenía su mano libre sobre la suya. Había entrelazando sus dedos, y sobre la camisa del bicolor, ambos podían palpar el pecho que subía y bajaba de manera irregular.

Los besos se trasladaron a su oído. Kai exhalo trabajosamente cuando él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Confundido, sintió la mano ser guiada por su pecho. Ambos bajaron despacio por el plano abdomen hasta el final de la camisa.

Bryan apenas lo tocaba por la posición. Sus dedos sólo rozaban, pero eso no evito que suspirara cuando se infiltro en la camisa ajena.

Kai se dejaba guiar. No podía poner mucha resistencia. Aunque gruño por lo bajo, por el furioso rubor que surcaba su rostro.

Ese trastornado ruso lo hacía tocarse, y había algo aquí increíblemente morboso mezclado con pudor por el hecho de no ser él quien lo acariciaba directamente.

El bicolor cerró de nuevo los ojos. Estar bajo el cuerpo de alguien, sintiendo el corazón palpitando a mil, y jadeando sin control, no le hacía gracia, especialmente por los involuntarios espasmos que lo hacían temblar, quizás por la molesta sensación de querer alejarse y no conseguirlo.

Las manos palpaban la piel expuesta, subían por el vientre, donde Bryan pareció entretenido de la suavidad bajo la yema de sus dedos, y esa persona que se erizaba bajo su toque.

-.-Kai…-llamo en su oído

Hizo que bajara la mano fuera de la camisa que alzada, mostraba el pecho descubierto, aunque se tomó el tiempo de memorizar la suave textura.

Kai intento moverse, ponerle algo de orden a sus pensamientos. Que su corazón dejara de palpitar tan rápido. Pero el aire se le escapo por un momento.

Ambos bajaron por su cadera. La caricia por encima del pantalón tuvo un corto recorrido cuando Bryan guio sus manos hacia el interior del muslo y comenzó a subir.

Los ojos carmín se abrieron grandes de sorpresa. Jadeo exaltado. La presión cerca de su entrepierna comenzó aponerlo nervioso. Por lo que ignoraba si esos leves gemidos traicioneros eran por la caricia o la falta de aire.

…tal vez era una mezcla de ambos.

Intento hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero cuando alguien te presiona la tráquea, puede dificultar un poco las cosas…

-.-Hmm

…especialmente si después un sicópata ruso te besa.

Kai se quejo entre la boca contraria, y la lengua que de nuevo acariciaba la suya sin retaco ni pudor. Gimió, su cuerpo reacciono ante la ola electica que viajo por su espalda ante su propia mano sobre su hombría y los tenues roces de Kuznetzov en esa delicada zona.

De nuevo intento luchar, la posición no ayudaba. Estaba prisionero bajo el otro. Sus besos lo descolocaban, el suave e intenso movimiento sobre sus labios y el interior de su boca, conseguían agitarlo hasta el punto en que comenzó a gimotear.

Sentía el rostro caliente, estaba avergonzado y molesto por tocarse de esa forma, y ser el pelilavanda el causante de ello. Ambas manos subían y bajaban con una lentitud desesperante, como si quisiera provocarlo, desesperado con esa agresiva sutileza.

-.-Ahh…ahh…ahh…-respiro agitado. Bryan se alejo para dejarlo respirar, no tenía intenciones de permitir que el bicolor se desmayara.

Paulatinamente dejo de tocarlo, tenía que hacerlo o después no lo haría. Comenzó a incorporarse sobre el cuerpo contrario para verlo mejor. Después sólo fue soltando lentamente su agarre hasta que quedo sentado en sus piernas.

Kai respiraba desesperado, en parte por la antigua presión y esas malditas caricias, endemoniadamente sensuales. Mareado, termino cubriendo su rostro con los antebrazos a modo de menguar el vértigo.

-.-¿Me odias ahora?

La voz de Bryan rompió el sonido de las suaves exhalaciones, retumbo entre las paredes del cuarto.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Hiwatari retiro uno de sus brazos, el otro aun descansaba sobre la frente. Ojos carmín lo miraban fijamente, sus labios aun se abrían y cerraban en busca de regular la respiración, y el leve tinte carmín que adornaba las mejillas le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-.-No me importa si lo haces- admitió Bryan al encogerse de hombros. Esa actitud despreocupaba vino acompañada de su acercamiento, cuando apoyo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del bicolor. La mirada de plata brillaba intensamente- Mientas estés pensando en mi no me importa de qué forma lo hagas.

-.-Tú…estas…- mascullo Kai, pero se interrumpió sólo cuando ese ruso termino inclinándose más cerca hasta dejarlo completamente encerrado bajo su cuerpo.

Pese a todo su autocontrol, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, aun cuando su rostro se mostraba imparcial. Estaba débil para sacárselo de encima.

-.-Escúchame bien…- susurro Bryan a un palmo de distancia. Lucia inexplicablemente serio, incluso algo amenazante, y realmente molesto-…no descansare hasta que correspondas mis sentimientos. ..

Los ojos carmín se afilaron en fastidio. El pelilavanda sonrió cínico.

-.-…porque tú eres mío. Y de verdad quiero hacerte llorar.

-.-¿Qué?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Taran n0n!

Ro: o.o

Ann: De acuerdo lo admito TT-TT, esta algo raro, aun no me acostumbro a la pareja u¬uUU

**ZAPE**

Ann: ¡Ay ò.x!

Ro: Mejor n---n

Ann: Hn ¬¬…Ok, a pesar de mis problemas de inspiración, igual espero les guste el capitulo Ne n---n.

Ro: Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, siempre se hace en el profile de Ann n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: n0n

Ro-Chan: n—n


	4. ESCAPE

Ro: ¡¡¡Konichiwa n0n!!!

Ann: ¡¡¡ACHUUUUUU!!

Ro: u¬uUU… ¿por qué no me sorprende ¬¬?

Ann: -.-… estoy bien…snif, snif

Ro: Si, lo que digas ¬¬UUU. Esto comienza a ser algo normal cuando termina la universidad u¬uUU, el inicio de sus vacaciones se la pasa enferma

Ann: ¡Acchuuu!

Ro: ¬¬…ve a dormir

Ann: Da -.-

Ro: u¬u…ok, lamentamos la demora o.o, culpa de la malvada universidad, estamos pensando seriamente en demandar por no dejar a Ann escribir ñ----ñ

Ann: ¡¡Achuuuu!!

Ro: Pero será cuando la niña aquí presente este en sus cinco sentidos, y no envuelta en sabanas u¬uUU

Ann: -.-

Ro: De acuerdo, aclaraciones: primero esto sigue siendo dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic XD. Segundo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes TT¬TT

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CUATRO: ESCAPE

Correr en medio de la oscuridad puede ser muy frustrante cuando todos sus sentidos deben estar puestos en cada sonido intruso.

Un par de ojos se afilan en molestia. Por eso odiaba este tipo de misiones; infiltrarse en terreno enemigo, sustraer información y eliminar a sus oponentes podía resultar divertido cuando se está en condiciones óptimas.

-.-¡Achuuu!

…pero este no era el caso, no cuando se está resfriado.

-.-Demonios- resoplo en voz baja con el tono nasal que sólo la congestión puede provocar.

De seguir estornudando sus captores notaria su escape de prisión.

Refunfuño por lo bajo. El resfriado era el menor de sus problemas, comenzaba a desesperarse por buscar a alguien.

Normalmente no se preocupaba (ni le importaba) quien lo acompañaba en estas misiones que por lo general era en parejas (dependiendo del grado de complejidad aumentaba el número de personas)

Chasqueo la lengua sin dejar de avanzar por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados. No es como si estuviera preocupado, sabía que su compañero podía cuidarse solo.

-.-Hn

Esta vez gruño. No había nada racional que explicara sus movimientos más que un maldito impulso.

-.-Estúpidos sentimientos- mascullo de mala gana al perderse en la oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre es bien sabido que la oscuridad puede ser una magnifica aliada cuando abriga con esa sombría sensación a quienes desean algo de paz lejos el bullicio habitual.

-.-Hn

…pero también puede causar un molesto dolor de cabeza si se despierta sin tener ni una maldita idea de dónde diablos se puede estar.

Un nuevo quejido lleno el lugar. Acabar de despertar no hablaba bien de su estabilidad, desmayarse no era gratis, y ciertamente dejaba un amargo sabor en la conciencia.

Despacio alzo la mirada. Inspecciono la desconocida habitación sin saber cómo llego a ella. La mirada de fuego destello, su dueño comenzaba a impacientarse.

…primer síntoma: amnesia parcial

Quizás su falta de memoria se deba a una contusión en la cabeza, o finalmente el agotamiento físico hizo efecto en su cuerpo. Claro que considerar amabas no estaba de mas.

…segundo síntoma: fatiga muscular y hematomas sin contusión.

Bien, estamos progresando; ya conocidas las causas tal vez podría explicar porque mierda estaba encadenado a la pared. Entre la oscuridad alzo la mirada. Los grilletes en las muñecas le obligaban a mantener los brazos en alto, a cada lado de la cabeza, y los tobillos fuertemente asidos con el metal inhibían sus movimientos.

Según el entumecimiento en los dedos y la falta de circulación producida por sostener su peso mientras "dormía" podía determinar que hacía dos o tres horas que estaba inconsciente.

Observo el lugar con curiosidad.

-.-Hn

…al menos sabia, o podía hacerse una idea de donde estaba: un calabozo, o una prisión muy antigua. Los grilletes no eran precisamente nuevos, estaban carrasposos y corroídos por la humedad.

Resoplo. Lo único que le faltaba era tener tétanos si llegaba a cortarse con el oxidado metal.

-.-…

De acuerdo, retomemos, sabía que estaba cansado, y según veía tenía pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo. Eso señalaría un ataque.

Alzo la cabeza, la apoyo contra la fría pared para mirar el techo que no distinguía. Todo estaba muy oscuro, aun así en su expresión no había rastro de molestia, de hecho, Kai Hiwatari no estaba ni mínimamente enojado.

Eso no era racional, la ira debería desbordar de sus ojos carmín y asemejarlos a un par de infiernos. Sin embargo en medio de ese letargo intentaba recordar.

-.-…

Fue curiosa la forma en que las imágenes volvieron; aun eran algo difusas pero le permitieron darle sentido a sus pensamientos: ese día le asignaron una nueva misión.

Sonrió cínico. Bajo la cabeza. El latente recuerdo de esa "emboscada" y su fácil captura resultaban (en cierto cínico sentido) muy entretenidos. No había mejor manera de desmantelar un grupo que adentrarse en sus filas. Un ataque interno siempre es efectivo, aunque dejarse capturar nunca es agradable.

-.-Hn

…más tarde hablaría con Ivanov, estas misiones comenzaban a cansarlo.

Sin ganas miro algún punto de la nada. Su eterna neutralidad se perdió en el recuerdo del "sorpresivo" ataque. Gruño por lo bajo. Aun cuando tuviera un motivo, no le gustaba perder a propósito. Resoplo cansado. Ese tipo de planes generalmente tenían un alto porcentaje de fallo, sus oponentes podían emocionarse y dejarlo realmente lastimado.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a no seguir divagando. Ahí estaba, amarrado en ninguna parte, secuestrado debido a la patética estrategia de Ian y su confabulación con Ivanov.

Miro los grilletes. Estaba seguro de no tener a Dranzer consigo. No lo sentía cerca. Tampoco esperaba tenerlo, la primera parte del plan era buscarlo y destruir todo el maldito lugar.

Bajo la mirada algo mareado. Estaba más herido de lo que pensó.

-.-Hn

Con un gruñido forzó los grilletes. No podía soltarse por la fuerza, lo único que lograría de seguir tirando, seria lastimarse. Molesto golpeo suavemente su cabeza contra la pared. Debía organizar sus ideas, estaba seguro de tener un par de alambres ocultos entre los guantes: considerando que todo fue planeado, sería estúpido no haber contemplado esta situación.

…pero hubo algo curioso, de repente fue consciente de no ser el único en cautiverio.

-.-…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos cesaron por un sonido intruso de unos pasos; estaban demasiado cerca como para no notarlos con anterioridad. Y supo que por alguna razón, esa persona que se movía con sigilo dejo de tener cuidado para revelar a propósito su presencia.

-.-Oh, este debe ser mi día de suerte, acabo de encontrar un ave enjaulada.

Entre la oscuridad y sutiles movimientos, la ironía en voz familiar fue audible una vez estuvo a una distancia prudente.

El bicolor enarco una ceja. Bryan Kuznetzov le miraba divertido, y en cierta forma retorcida, con deleite por su posición superior. Después de todo, Kai Hiwatari no era el todo-poderoso que siempre quería aparentar.

-.-Los grilletes te quedan bien- señalo- ¿No has pensado en comprarte un juego de esposas?

-.¿Qué haces aquí?- indico Kai ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Kuznetzov no respondió. No parecía importarle arriesgar el plan sólo para fastidiarlo un rato. Sin mencionar que hasta ahora no ha dicho, o siquiera insinuado tener intenciones de soltarlo.

El bicolor chasqueo la lengua en disgusto. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que no coordinaban.

-.-Estoy seguro que hay una ley que impide dejar a un "indefenso" niño en las garras de un grupo de terroristas - divago Bryan.

-.-¿Niño?

-.-Fue muy interesante la forma en que te dejaste vencer, ¿ya lo habías hecho antes?

-.-Hn- mascullo Kai con un mohín de disgusto por la absurda situación

Con Bryan era difícil determinar cuando hablaba enserio. Sus motivos se disfrazaban en comentarios inciertos que le impedían descifrar sus intereses. Hasta donde sabia, sus motivaciones implicaban torturar Blade luchadores, ya sea en un batalla o con alguna acida observación, también era consciente que Kuznetzov sólo confiaba en sí mismo, ignoraba si permanecía en el equipo porque confiaba en ellos, o eran los únicos lo suficientemente desquiciados como para dejarlo hacer todo lo que quisiera.

-.-Ahora…-dijo Bryan. Despacio se acerco un poco más, lo suficiente para tener total atención de los ojos carmín- Sólo di: "Por favor libérame"

Kai frunció el ceño. Esa molesta sonrisita resultaba fastidiosa, en especial ahora que el pelilavanda se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a esperar. No iba a soltarlo a menos que lo pidiera adecuadamente. Era tan malditamente cínico que su indiferencia era mayor a cualquiera que conociera, o quizás la situación no le parecía tan entretenida como molestarlo a él.

-.-…

Pero a pesar de lo que el Bryan quisiera pensar, el tiempo no estaba a su favor. En silencio miro sobre el hombro. Creyó escuchar algo, pero tal vez fue su imaginación. Bufo en fastidio, si llego hasta ahí no iba a devolverse sin nada.

Dio un paso más cerca, y fue suficiente para que esos ojos relucieran como el fuego.

-.-Tranquilo- sonrió por la desconfianza ajena, semejante a la amenaza de un animal en cautiverio- No voy a hacerte nada, pero ¿de verdad sabes lo que puedes hacer con estas cosas?

-.-No me interesa- indico Kai.

-.-De acuerdo, aunque es una lástima. En realidad te ves muy sexy amarrado.

Hiwatari lo fulmino con la mirada. No porque reparar en sus comentarios, no era tan imbécil como para hacerlo. Era la pérdida de tiempo lo que lo exasperaba.

Kuznetzov se agacho para centrarse a los grilletes de los tobillos. Basto con que sacara unos pequeños alambres lo suficientemente gruesos y realizara un par de movimientos para que el "Click" de la cerradura al abrirse resonara tenuemente.

En silencio se incorporo. En realidad no fue intencional serpentear sobre el cuerpo ajeno mientras ascendía, pero estaba tan cerca que podía rozarlo.

Ojos grises y carmín se encontraron más cerca de lo debido. Bryan mantuvo las manos a cada lado de la cabeza del bicolor, y durante un efímero instante ambos se miraron en silencio.

Si Kai llego a ponerse nervioso de lo que pudiera hacerle en esa posición, jamás lo demostró. Su semblante neutro permaneció, donde quizás el fulgor de advertencia en su mirada fue la única cosa que cambio.

El ruso no medio con ello, sus manos buscaron los grilletes para liberar las entumidas extremidades de su prisión de hierro.

-.-Antes de soltarte tengo algunas condiciones- señalo Bryan serio- Primero: me vale tú posición en los Blitzkrieg Boys, como te habrás dado cuenta, nunca me ha importado…

Comento mientras sus manos se centraban en la muñeca izquierda.

No mintió al decir que se veía increíblemente sexy de esa forma. La tentación de acercarse y anular los centímetros que los separaban sonaba muy atractiva. Y no es como si le importara demasiado retrasar un poco más la misión, pero el bicolor estaba lastimado. Podía verlo temblar y gruñir con cada roce sobre sus manos.

Frunció el ceño. Kai Hiwatari era suyo, y su sufrimiento sólo podía causarlo él, no permitiría que nadie más se atreviera a tocarlo.

"Click"

La mano izquierda fue libre.

-.-…segundo: como sabes, no acepto tus ordenes

"Click"

Las cerraduras se abrieron por completo, Hiwatari se fue hacia adelante, los tobillos le dolían lo suficiente como para restarle equilibrio. Nada que un par de pasos no pudiera solucionar para mantenerse en pie, por lo que hizo a un lado al otro.

Bryan sonrió ante el intento de estirarse, donde su única respuesta fue jalarlo de la cintura, estaban tan cerca que fue una mera formalidad envolverlo entre sus brazos.

-.-Hn

Kai frunció el ceño en fastidio, no le agradaba recibir órdenes de alguien como él. Por ello Kuznetzov lo jalo más cerca a modo de aplacar sus quejas.

-.-Y tercero: de verdad te veías muy sexy amarrado.

Ahora gruño por lo bajo. Sus manos en los brazos ajenos intentaron conseguir algo de espacio, cosa que sabía era inútil a menos que el pelilavanda quisiera soltarlo. Forzar su escape armaría mucho alboroto, y lo mínimo de una misión secreta es esperar que siga secreta.

Esta vez afilo la mirada. No tenía tiempo para sus absurdas acciones, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, especialmente porque Bryan no estaba donde debería.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- farfullo entre dientes luego de removerse sin poder soltarse. Al final sólo pudo resoplar molesto y alzar la mirada- ¿No deberías estar atormentando a algún Blade luchador o algo así?

No iba a mediar con la actitud rebelde de Bryan de sublevar sus ordenes, mientras siguiera lo pautado por Ivanov lo tenía sin cuidado lo que hiciera.

-.-Eso hago- sonrió cuando se inclino un poco más cerca- Además, esa no es la actitud correcta para agradecerle a la persona que te libero.

-.-Pude haberlo hecho solo- reclamo Kai alejándose inconscientemente- No había motivo para desviarse del plan.

No es como si no supiera que él podía cuidarse, pero tenía un buen motivo….

-.-Kai.

…motivo que acababa de llegar. Bryan rodo los ojos por la voz familiar tras su espalda. La distracción fue suficiente para que su presa se escabullera al hacerse a un lado para no golpearse contra la pared. En esa posición fue fácil distinguir al par de blade luchadores que se acercaban sin prisa.

-.-¿Bryan?... ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el lado oeste para crear una distracción.

El aludido giro despacio sobre los talones. Sus ojos grises lucían desinteresados cuando recayeron en Garland, incluso término encogiéndose de hombros antes de responder.

-.-Me aburrí- respondió sin ganas.

-.-¿Te aburriste?- repitió algo descolocado de la irresponsable tranquilidad.

La otra persona junto a Garland ni siquiera reparo en la leve discusión iniciada por su compañero de equipo, simplemente sonrió una vez detallo en cierto estoico bicolor.

El movimiento no paso desapercibido para Kuznetzov, de hecho el gesto le hizo afilar la mirada.

-.-Te estoy hablando ¿sabes?- gruño Garland dándole un leve golpecito en el brazo a modo de llamar su atención.

Al final término resoplando una vez Bryan lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado.

-.-Como sea, aquí tienes tú Blade- indico- Brooklyn tiene el de Kai- señalo a su líder- Pasamos junto a la sala de control y…

Lo que él tuviera que decir realmente no le interesaba, toda su atención estaba puesta en el pelinaranja, y su trayecto hacia Kai, por lo que necesito respirar hondo para no ir y alejarlo.

-.-…

…pero siendo sincero como era, ¿Por qué debía detenerse?

Ajeno a ello, mientras surgía la leve conversación/monologo de Garland, Kai apenas y se movió para alejarse de Bryan cuando Brooklyn se acerco.

-.-Toma- sonrió amable al pasarle a Dranzer

-.-Oh…hmm…gracias- mascullo confundido.

No se suponía que todos se reunieran en un mismo punto luego de ser capturados, la idea era desplazarse y que cada uno recuperara su Blade.

Ya nadie respeta los planes ¬¬. Gruño molesto. ¿Para qué demonios Ivanov e Ian calcularon cuidadosamente cada movimiento si nadie lo iba a seguir?

Cuando Brooklyn se movió un poco más cerca con la intención de pasarle el lanzador, entreabrió los labios para hablar, tal vez para preguntar qué diablos hacían ahí…

-.-Vamos

…sin embargo fue interrumpido por la demandante voz de Bryan, quien de espaldas a él comenzó a caminar sin decir nada.

-.-Hn

Particularmente odiaba recibir órdenes, pero toda determinación en hablar ceso sin razón aparente. Tampoco es como si tuviera deseos de interrogar a alguien tan evasivo.

-.-Andando- secundo Kai

Como era de esperarse, el capitán de Bega camino a su lado sin objetar mayor cosa que encogerse de hombros.

Pronto los pasos resonaron entre oscuras y mohosas paredes. El bicolor ignoraba donde estaban, pero había pasado mucho tiempo en situaciones similares como para saber que se encontraban en algún edificio abandonado.

La banda que los perseguía no parecía precisamente de personas adineradas…aunque las apariencias siempre pueden engañar.

-.-¡Achuuu!

Bryan gruño por lo bajo. Estaba cansado, congestionado, con un serio dolor de cabeza, y a punto de mandar al primer idiota que lo moleste al diablo.

Odiaba sentirse tan inquieto. Aun no comprendía a cabalidad todo este maldito asunto.

Resoplo enojado. Dejar que sus emociones lo controlen no le hace gracia, ese sentimiento de vulnerabilidad podía ponerlo muy irritable.

-.-Hn

Pensó que afrontar lo que lo agobiaba le permitiría recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, cosa que fue completamente inútil.

Gruño al ver de reojo a Kai caminar junto a Brooklyn. La culpa era de ese imbécil Hiwatari, aunque ahora no quería entrar en detalles, principalmente porque no entendía como alguien conseguía desequilibrarlo de esa forma con acciones tan simples y vánales.

Si lo pensaba, el bicolor no había hecho nada en particular, sin embargo entorpecía su juicio, y eso definitivamente no era bueno tratándose de una persona como él.

Pero ahora no era un buen momento para pensar en eso.

-.-Sera mejor separarnos- comento Brooklyn después de un largo silencio- ¿Vamos Kai?

¡Wow! ¡Alto! Bryan dio media vuelta sobre los talones.

De acuerdo, había tratado de controlarse aun en contra de lo que su naturaleza cínica dictaba, por lo que tenía un límite muy corto.

-.-No- puntualizo en amenaza al moverse más cerca de Hiwatari. Convertirse en el centro de atención fue muy fácil, por lo que hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-.-Es verdad- intervino el aludido luego de pensarlo un momento- Este es un asunto de los Blitzkrieg Boys, si ven a Bega involucrada será problemático.

El pelinaranja sonrió en respuesta por la diplomática respuesta.

-.-Es interesante que te preocupes por eso- señalo divertido.

-.-No lo hago- dijo Kai sin interés- Me limito a recitar lo que ya saben, es su problema lo que hagan, sólo no me estorben.

Sin nada más que decir, y con todo aclarado comenzó a caminar. Bryan lo siguió casi de inmediato, mientras los otros Blade luchadores fueron por otro lado.

Pronto los oscuros pasillos, solitarios y sucios proporcionaron un tétrico canto debido a las corrientes de aire atrapadas entre las paredes.

A pesar de eso, había mucho silencio, y eso nunca es bueno.

**CRACK**

Atentas miradas buscaron el sonido intruso. Encontrar el origen fue fácil a pesar de la penumbra. El entrenamiento de Boris a veces resultaba útil.

-.-Hn

Kai afilo la mirada. Con un fluido movimiento cargo su lanzador así como Bryan lo hacía. Un dato interesante: nunca te confíes del campo enemigo por más deteriorado que luzca.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Kuznetzov cuando ambos tuvieron que salir corriendo por los lanzadores colocados en la parte superior de la pared.

Debieron activar la trampa de alguna manera, pues ahora tenían Blades que silbaban contra el viento, y se entrelazaban en una telaraña de ángulos difíciles de esquivar.

-.-¡Dranzer!- llamo sin dejar de correr. El final del pasillo estaba cerca.

-.-¡Falborg!

Ojos carmín miraron de reojo a Bryan seguirle el paso con dificultad.

Son comprensibles los cortes cuando una lluvia de Blades te cae encima, pero los movimientos del ruso eran lentos, inciertos y erráticos.

Kai frunció el ceño mientras el fénix protegía su espalda entre cada vistazo sobre el hombro.

**CRASSSHHHHHHHHH**

Finalmente la avalancha de piezas se estrello contra la pared una vez el pasillo se dividió en dos.

-.-…

Basto de un fino movimiento para que Kai saltara a un lado, rodara por el suelo y quedara arrodillado para encargarse de los Blades que quedaban.

-.-…

Pero fue difícil ocultar su sobresalto al detallar en el pelilavanda y su aparente aturdimiento.

Bryan estaba sentado; una mano sostenía su cabeza por el dolor que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos. Perder el contacto con Falborg provoco que la bestia bit se tambaleara.

Sin embargo, Kai no tuvo tiempo de permitirse ninguna otra distracción cuando se incorporo. Dranzer arremetió contra los Blades que iban por Kuznetzov.

-.-Hn

…pero eso no evito que lo atacaran a él. Lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue colocar los brazos a modo de escudo y aguantar los cortes que laceraban su piel.

Gruño de nuevo. Sus ojos destellaron intensamente entre los mechones de cabello. Comenzaba a enojarse.

-.-¡Dranzer!- llamo harto del estúpido juego.

Una lluvia carmín estallo para acabar con todo lo que se moviera.

**CRASSHHHHH**

El suelo tembló. El pasillo termino cubierto de polvo. Las pesadas exhalaciones eran la única cosa audible luego de su jugada.

-.-Demonios… ¿podrías tener más cuidado imbécil?

La voz de su compañero de equipo resonó luego que el polvo se disipo. Fue imposible para Bryan no toser.

Indiferente a él, Kai llamo a Dranzer y se acerco. Kuznetzov parecía molesto del ataque que consiguió golpearlo, lo escucho farfullar algunas maldiciones entre dientes, por lo que enarco una ceja ante la voz nasal que sólo hasta ahora notaba.

-.-Estas enfermo- señalo neutral y sin aparente interés, mientras el otro se ponía de pie.

-.-Gracias por notarlo- ironizo Bryan al sobarse la cabeza.

Después todo fue confuso. Luego de dos pasos, Kai lo tomo del brazo, aplico una llave y lo lanzo sobre el hombro.

-.-Hn

Caer de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza puede aturdir a cualquiera.

-.-¿Por qué fue eso?- se quejo sin llegar a moverse. Le dolía todo.

El harisco Hiwatari entro en su campo de visión una vez se paró a un lado.

-.-Quédate aquí- ordeno Kai- Sólo me retrasaras

-.-…

Pese a la rotunda negativa que iba a dar, sólo alcanzo a sentarse con pesadez (aun adolorido) para notar que algo faltaba.

-.-Devuélvemelo- amenazo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kai sonrió cínico en respuesta una vez guardo a Falborg en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-.-Espérame y procura estar consiente cuando vuelva

Bryan entreabrió los labios para refutar, sin embargo el bicolor salió corriendo sin darle tiempo de hablar o siquiera incorporarse.

Resoplo de mala gana.

-.-Idiota- bufo en un mohín de disgusto.

De reojo miro el lugar por donde desapareció y una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios. Así que esta manera agresiva era la forma en que Kai Hiwatari se preocupaba por alguien.

…que divertido, eso hacía de él una persona más interesante.

-.-Seria delicioso domarlo un poco- musito por lo bajo.

Despacio comenzó a ponerse de pie. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared y colocar una mano en la espalda debido a la brusquedad con que fue lanzado.

Aun así, eso no borro su sonrisa. Tendría que enseñarle un poco de respeto. Además no tenía planeado obedecer.

-.-¡Achhuu!

…una simple gripa no lo detendría.

**CRACK**

-.-Hn- se quejo por lo bajo frente al sonido proveniente de algún punto de su cuerpo.

…pero tal vez una contusión lo retrasaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!

Gritos de batalla, choques colosales de una impaciente bestia Bit y su harisco dueño que pretendía acabar lo más pronto posible con todo esto, resonaban por las paredes.

-.-Hn

No estaba de buen humor, que te capturen y amarren en una sucia mazmorra influye en ello. Afilo la mirada en fastidio por el dolor aun latente en las muñecas.

-.-¡Ahhhh!

El cabello bicolor se removió frente a ese fuerte golpe que mando a sus oponentes contra una pared. Después tuvo que moverse rápido. De verdad eran un grupo numeroso y el amplio lugar no mostraba espacios para resguardarse.

-.-Demonios- gruño por lo bajo sin dejar de correr y atacar.

Parece que lo estaban esperando, pues el amplio salón al que llego estaba repleto de Blade luchadores que incluso le apuntaban desde el pasillo del segundo piso.

-.-…

Sus ojos brillaron en amenaza al deslizarse por el suelo y dejar de correr. Jadeo cansado. Ellos parecían salir de la oscuridad: aplastaba uno y salían diez.

Resoplo enojado. Un hilo de sangre se deslizo por su frente; mas, no quiso reparar en los cortes menores distribuidos por su cuerpo.

-.-¡Dranzer!

Lluvia carmín cubrió todo el espacio con un cegador destello.

**BOOOMMMMMM**

Sólo hubo una explosión, un despliegue de poder que opaco los gritos, eso fue suficiente y necesario. Después reino un denso silencio.

En medio del paisaje apocalíptico y los cuerpos inconscientes, una figura permanecía de pie. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, quizás más por enojo que por real cansancio.

-.-…

Ellos jamás representarían un obstáculo para Kai Hiwatari, sin embargo el aludido respiro hondo para recuperar la compostura.

-.-Vamos- indico al alzar una mano luego de asegurarse que todo acabo. El fénix salto ante el llamado.

El bicolor camino sin prisa entre los maltrechos cuerpos sin reparar en los quejidos adoloridos de quienes comenzaban a despertar.

-.-Hn

…tal vez se le paso un poco la mano.

Oh bueno, ya no importa.

Debía volver con Kuznetzov. Aunque la idea le hizo refunfuñar por lo bajo. A pesar que ese día no había intentando nada demasiado extraño, no podía olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-.-Hn

Demonios, ¿Qué debía hacer para alejarlo? Amenazarlo no servía, y la fuerza bruta no era muy efectiva cuando el pelilavanda estaba alerta.

-.-Imbécil- mascullo de mala gana. Un tenue rubor tiño sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de los atrevidos movimientos, y los besos aun palpables.

No había forma que Bryan Kuznetzov le gustara, principalmente porque no estaba interesado en un psicópata cuya retorcida mente ya le había traído muchos problemas.

…aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por el repentino interés ¿Qué podía resultarle tan interesante como para insistir de esa manera tan retorcida?

-.-…

El rubor tuvo un matiz más intenso aun cuando mantenía el ceño fruncido. Debía admitir que no estaba acostumbrado al voluble trato, y la agresiva sutileza que cada tanto disfrazaba una cínica ternura propia de alguien como el pelilavanda.

Bryan era persistente y aparentemente no había nada que pudiera hacer para alejarlo.

Una leve sonrisa curvo sus labios sin ser consciente de la efímera diversión.

-.-…

Luego sólo pudo negar un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta del gesto. Como fuera, lo único que tenía que hacer es mantener su posición, y él tarde o temprano terminaría cansándose, claro que eso no evitaba que lo golpeara dada la oportunidad.

-.-¡Hiwatari!

**CRACK**

-.-…

Kai dejo de caminar. Cada célula de su ser grito por el repentino peligro de ese sonido totalmente diferente al de un lanzador de Blade.

Giro despacio sobre los talones para ver a quien le apuntaba por la espalda con una DAO. Distinguir la 9 milímetros fue fácil, ella se alzaba en la mano temblorosa de un asustado pelinegro.

-.-Tranquilo- dijo con calma. Esta no era la primera vez que le apuntaban con un arma, también esperaba que no fuera la última. En situaciones como estas las instrucciones y el entrenamiento de Boris también resultaban útiles.

-.-Tú…tú…-farfullo el Blade luchador. La mano le temblaba con cada palabra.

**PUM**

La 9 mm se disparo. El estruendo resonó hasta extinguirse gradualmente.

El bicolor termino agachándose ligeramente como acto reflejo, por lo que volvió a erguirse al ver a su atacante inconsciente en el suelo. Parpadeo un par de veces por el inusual contexto donde Zeus regreso con su dueño.

-.-¿Problemas?

La tranquila voz de Brookyn provino del segundo piso a una considerable distancia del agresor.

-.-Ninguno- respondió Kai con un deje de desinterés.

-.-Creo que ahora me debes un favor- señalo divertido el líder de Bega al apoyar los codos en el barandal que rodeaba el pasillo.

-.-Supongo- resoplo al encogerse de hombros

Brooklyn sonrió un poco más, pero antes de poder decir algo, un ruido intruso en el pasillo tras su espalda le hizo mirar de reojo.

Parece que Garland se divertía.

-.-¿Eh?

…sin embargo, al volver su atención al primer piso, noto que estaba totalmente solo, como si a Kai se lo hubiera tragado la tierra…

…Sonrió cínico. Buscar es divertido siempre y cuando encuentre lo que quiere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasos presurosos hacían eco en la oscuridad. Era extraño, toda la situación lo era, y aunque el bicolor era consciente de ser víctima de sucesos anormales como algo cotidiano, esto aun no dejaba de aturdirlo.

-.-¿Qué diablos haces?- reclamo al ser arrastrado por un pasillo tan sucio como todo el lugar.

La figura que iba más adelante lo sujetaba con fuerza de la mano para obligarlo a seguirle el paso.

-.-¡Bryan!- llamo enojado.

Basto de un movimiento brusco para soltarse y dejar de caminar. Eso hizo que el ruso girara para mirarlo. Había aparecido en el mismo instante en que el arma se disparo, así que pudo ver el heroico rescate de Brooklyn.

-.-Hn

…cosa que de alguna manera no le hacía gracia, por lo que termino frunciendo el ceño cuando gruño por lo bajo.

-.-¡¿Un arma?!- reclamo sin alzar la voz. El tono amenazante bastaba para hacer visible su enfado- Te estás ablandando, de haber usado a Dranzer como es debido todos hubieran estado inconscientes ¿acaso quieres que te maten por un error tan estúpido?

-.-No necesito un sermón- señalo Kai

-.-No, necesitas una niñera- indico Bryan. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para dar por terminada la conversación.

El bicolor hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto una vez apretó los puños y lo siguió.

-.-¡¿Cuál es tú problema?!

Definitivamente esos cambios de humor lo descolocaban. Y aunque no deberían de sorprenderle tratándose de alguien tan inestable, esa actitud lo sacaba de quicio con tanta facilidad que no podía controlarse.

-.-No me gusta cómo te mira

-.-¿Qué?

Perder el hilo de la situación fue fácil por lo que le tomo unos segundos deshacerse del aturdimiento inicial. Encajar las piezas fue mucho más complicado de lo que pensó, principalmente porque la idea sonaba algo descabellada.

-.-¿Estas celoso?- indago al dejar de caminar. Incluso sonaba extraño decirlo en voz alta.

-.-No

Quizás la respuesta fue más entusiasta y rápida de lo que Bryan hubiera querido. Aun así, chasqueo la lengua y giro sobre los talones a espera de lo que el otro fuera a decir.

-.-Hn

Aparentemente Hiwatari no estaba contento. Paso de tener los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa del planteamiento a fruncir el ceño. Odiaba estar confundido, pero era la única sensación que relacionarse con ese ruso en particular generaba.

¿Por qué ese imbécil actuaba de una forma tan diferente a la racional?

Molesto entreabrió los labios…

-.-¡¿Qué hacen ahí pardos?! ¡Corran!

…mas la repentina aparición de los dos miembros de Bega lo interrumpió de golpe.

Garland y Brooklyn venían corriendo, pero fue la explosión que sacudió el pasillo lo que les hizo obedecer sin cuestionar. Más tarde tendrían tiempo de preguntar.

Ambos corrieron tras ellos mientras una ola de fuego les siguió por un breve instante que ilumino el lugar.

-.-¡Es una trampa!- informo Garland sin dejar de correr. Su voz se vio opacada por los estruendos lejanos del edificio.

Nadie dijo nada, no había necesidad, pues mientras pesados bloques de cemento los obligaron a zigzaguear cada tanto, los temblores del suelo amenazaban con hacerles tropezar.

-.-…

Todo fue confuso. Pese a vivir situaciones similares en el pasado, esta serie de eventos aun conseguía elevar su adrenalina hasta el cielo; como si el tiempo se detuviera por un tétrico segundo con el único propósito de presionar su pecho ante la palpable idea de morir.

Sus ojos carmín reflejaron la ola de fuego en una explosión cercana. El tirón en su mano lo obligo a retroceder. No reparo en ello, aunque abrió mucho los ojos por verse envuelto en un protector abrazo.

**BOOOMMMMMMM**

-.-…

El impacto volvió su mundo negro por un eterno instante. Aturdido, oyendo voces de fondo, y explosiones lejanas, reacciono por inercia al incorporarse.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de moverse, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el suelo sobre alguien que amortiguo la caída del impacto.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el techo empezó a ceder. No se movió más que para resguardar el cuerpo inconsciente con el propio.

Por el momento ignoraba de quien se trataba. Tampoco es como si le importara. Kai Hiwatari tiene tendencias suicidas cuando se trata de proteger a alguien.

-.-…

El cabello bicolor se removió por el peso de los escombros al caer estrepitosamente. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el polvo levantado, e intentar no quejarse demasiado cuando alguna parte le caía en la cabeza o la espalda.

Durante unos segundos el ruido se le incrusto en los oídos con una claustrofóbica melodía que ceso paulatinamente.

-.-¿Eh?

Necesito de un momento más para sentarse y acomodar las ideas. Ojos carmín miraron hacia abajo. Un denso silencio lo envolvió. No necesito ver los escombros para saber que estaban atrapados, y probablemente a punto de ser enterrados vivos con el menor estruendo del exterior.

-.-Bryan- llamo con suavidad al removerlo.

En realidad no le sorprendía verlo bajo su cuerpo considerando la reciente situación, pero eso no evito que dejara de respirar por un momento y que su corazón prácticamente se detuviera.

-.-Bryan- repitió sin conseguir respuesta.

Comenzó a impacientarse. Sin prisa se bajo del cuerpo ajeno para acomodarse a su lado e inclinarse para ver mejor. No veía ninguna herida mortal, sólo rasguños, sin embargo no podía descartar un trauma interno.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de colocar sus manos en el pecho firme. No sentía costillas rotas, y la respiración era regular.

Siguió subiendo a través de la camisa hasta detenerse en el corazón: los latidos eran normales.

Continúo por el cuello y la garganta, sus dedos palparon despacio, casi rozando la pálida y suave piel. Cuando se aseguro que todo iba bien, lo tomo del rostro durante unos segundos para examinarlo con la mirada antes de trazar las facciones, apenas presionando con las yemas de los dedos para asegurarse que no había nada roto que podría empeorar con toques más bruscos.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza al retirar (con un gesto casi amable) algunos mechones que le impedía ver. Kuznetzov se veía tan diferente sin el usual tinte de cinismo en su rostro.

Respingo sin razón aparente cuando sus manos reanudaron su tarea y se deslizaron lentamente por las hebras de cabello en busca de una contusión en la cabeza.

-.-¿Eh?

Pero es difícil concentrarse cuando el susodicho paciente te jala por la muñeca hasta obligarte a colocar una mano a un lado de su cabeza con tal de no caer sobre él.

Ojos carmín y plata se encontraron más cerca de lo deseado. Bryan sonrió casi de inmediato ante la sorprendida expresión y los segundos que no se escucho nada más que las respiraciones pausadas que por la cercanía chocaban entre sí.

-.-No es correcto tocar a las personas mientras duermen- señalo el pelilavanda sin perder detalle de cada reacción- Podría ser malinterpretado ¿sabes?

Seguramente ese "tocar" al que se refería era algo completamente diferente de lo que Kai hacia.

-.-Yo no…-refuto áspero con el ceño fruncido.

-.-Sin embargo me alegra que te preocupes por mi- interrumpió Bryan con una divertida sonrisa provocada por el enojo ajeno.

Y antes que el bicolor pudiera decir algo, fue jalado por el cuello de la camisa para que sus labios se encontraran durante el breve instante que le tomo reaccionar; después se impulso con las manos hacia atrás (sin importarle que una de ellas aun fuera prisionera) debido a la presión que volcó su corazón.

-.-Imbécil- reclamo molesto una vez cayó sentado.

Bryan no tuvo tiempo de responder el insulto, pues mientras comenzaba a sentare el polvo del lugar le hizo estornudar un par de veces hasta que al final bufo en fastidio.

-.-¿Por qué demonios vienes enfermo a una misión?- cuestiono Kai con su usual frialdad y ese tinte de amenaza en los ojos.

-.-¿De qué otra manera puedo salvarte de situaciones como esta?- señalo irónico- Comienzo a pensar que lo haces a propósito.

-.-Púdrete- farfullo entre dientes.

Decidió no reparar en él ya era lo suficientemente molesto estar solos. Su mirada carmín se perdió en el estrecho espacio y los restos de cemento que los rodeaban.

Suspiro cansado. Estaban atrapados, y por ahora ignoraba si todo se vendría abajo si acaso intentaba retirar algunos pedazos para salir.

-.-…

Bueno, sólo quedaba averiguar.

-.-Ven aquí- indico Bryan.

Todo intento por ir a investigar o siquiera pararse fue interrumpido por la extraña petición, y la mirada de soslayo que le dio a su compañero de equipo, en una mezcla de desconfianza e incertidumbre que no afecto la tranquilidad de Kuznetzov, como si la sugerencia fuera lo más usual del mundo.

-.-¿Para qué?- cuestiono receloso.

-.-Bueno, acabo de salvarte la vida y me gustaría algo a cambio… ¿Tal vez otro abrazo?

-.-No necesito que me cuiden- recalco Kai con un mohín de disgusto- Además no recuerdo haber pedido tú ayuda.

Bryan se encogió de hombros en respuesta. La desinteresada actitud le restaba importancia al asunto.

-.-Sin embargo lo hice.

-.-Cuando se ayuda no se pide nada a cambio, esto más bien suena a chantaje.

Bajo la recia mirada carmín, el ruso pelilavanda sonrió divertido.

-.-No te estoy obligando a nada

Era consciente de tocar un tema delicado. Sabía que Kai detestaba deber favores por lo que decidió apresurar un "poco" el proceso en que le devolviera la acción, y aunque esto no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido por ahora era un detalle insignificante.

-.-¿Por qué diablos estas a la defensiva? Es sólo un abrazo ¿sabes?

-.-Hn

Entre la oscuridad del pequeño círculo de escombros, la mirada carmín relució en un resignado enojo una vez termino acercándose.

No hubo necesidad de incorporarse, avanzo de rodillas bajo la atenta mirada que parecía divertida de la elección. Tal vez no lo obligaba, pero tocaba un punto frágil en su orgullo.

…Kai lo odio por ello.

-.-…

Cuando estuvo frente a Kuznetzov, alzo los brazos y los enredo alrededor de su cuello en un movimiento que lo obligo a inclinarse y forzar un poco más la cercanía. Sentir las mejillas calentarse lo perturbo hasta que frunció el ceño en un gracioso gesto.

Se sentía estúpido haciendo esto, por lo que se alejo tan rápido como pudo.

-.-Listo- determino sin mirarlo.

-.-No tan rápido- dijo Bryan. Basto con jalarlo de la mano para encerrarlo entre sus brazos.

Considerando que Kai giro en busca de espacio, su espalda termino contra el pecho del pelilavanda, donde las extremidades que lo sujetaron firme de la cintura lo forzaron a acomodarse entre el estrecho contacto.

-.-Siendo yo quien casi muere por salvarte…-exagero sin importarle demasiado que el otro intentara soltarse-…seré quien decida el tiempo del abrazo.

-.-Eso no es justo

-.-No seas remilgoso Kai- resoplo- No voy a hacerte nada.

No es como si pudiera confiar en él. Tenía un buen par de razones para refutar, mismas que le hacían afilar la mirada y teñir sus mejillas de carmín, sin embargo las palabras murieron cuando Kuznetzov alejo una de sus manos para poder toser con libertad.

Después Bryan apoyo la cabeza contra la curvatura del grácil cuello, y volvió a rodearlo de la cintura en un gesto más amable.

-.-Hn

Kai resoplo. El idiota tenía fiebre, sentía la temperatura contra su piel, y la respiración pesada de quien esta congestionado. El pelilavanda deseaba (contradictoriamente) más calor, y aunque hacer de frazada no le hacía gracia, tuvo que relajarse mientras buscaba una manera de salir sin que los escombros se le vinieran encima.

Primero miro de reojo al otro antes de volver su atención al frente. Chantajear por algo de calor era una curiosa manera de decir que tenía frio.

Claro que eso no evito que le diera un codazo por sentir que lo estrechaba de mas. Luego sencillamente guardo silencio.

-.-No te duermas idiota- advirtió Kai sin moverse. Bryan sonrió contra la piel descubierta del cuello.

-.-Eres más amable de lo que aparentas.

A Kuznetzov no le sorprendió que él se removiera entre sus brazos en busca de espacio. No pudo evitar el comentario cuando esa agresiva preocupación lo entretenía tanto.

-.-Muévete- ordeno el bicolor impaciente. Sus manos sujetaron las contrarias para obligarlo a soltarle- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

En este punto no sabía porque debía recordarle sus prioridades, pero no quiso indagar en ello.

-.-Brooklyn y Garland nos encontraran- mascullo cansado. Sus brazos forzaron un poco más la cercanía, donde las palabras finalmente rozaron la pálida piel que termino erizándose

-.-No…me…importa- reclamo Kai sin dejar de moverse.

No le gustaba depender de otros, y aunque a Bryan tampoco, ahora no tenia deseos de moverse, y por ende tampoco quería que su prisionero lo hiciera.

El rostro enterrado en su cuello, las suaves exhalaciones y el constante roce de los delgados labios podía poner a Hiwatari algo nervioso.

**CRACK**

Aunque todo reclamo ceso cuando ambos buscaron el origen del ruido intruso. En un mutuo e individual acuerdo miraron hacia arriba. El inestable techo comenzaba a desquebrajarse hasta que una pequeña parte cedió por completo.

Ninguno de los dos alcanzo a moverse cuando el estruendo y el polvo levantado les hicieron cerrar los ojos, incluso alzaron un poco las manos para protegerse. Además de eso no volvieron a moverse.

-.-¿Están bien?

Con los ojos entrecerrados por la tenue pero repentina entrada de luz, la voz de Garland fue fácilmente distinguida.

Bryan resoplo cuando se vio obligado a soltar al otro para que ambos pudieran incorporarse.

-.-Los hemos estados buscando ¿y ustedes estaban descansando?- gruño Garland, para quien fue notoria la antigua posición.

-.-Ocúpate de tus asuntos- resoplo el pelilavanda sin interés para mirar a su lado.

El agujero en el techo no era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos subieran juntos. Mas, ante la silenciosa pregunta Kai dio un paso hacia atrás para que él fuera primero, pero si el ruso iba a refutar algo…

-.-¿Problemas?- pregunto Brooklyn al asomarse

…sencillamente lo olvido.

De mala gana comenzó a subir. Primero tanteo antes de sostenerse. En silencio y más lento de lo debido subió, la gripa era en parte culpable, entorpecía sus movimientos, y ciertamente lo que menos quería era ocasionar un derrumbe.

Aunque sería injusto atribuirle todo su estado a un simple resfriado, después de todo una explosión deja secuelas un tanto dolorosas para su agotado (y ahora) magullado cuerpo.

-.-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el peligris de Bega disipando todo pensamiento una vez extendió una mano y mosto algo medianamente parecido a una sonrisa que Bryan no supo como descifrar.

Ignoraba si se estaba burlando de él, pero igual termino aceptando el ofrecimiento, en este momento no tenía tiempo ni ánimo para indagar en su actitud.

Basto con un fuerte tirón para salir del agujero. Aunque tal vez fue demasiado impulsivo, pues necesito dar dos pasos para mantener el equilibrio y no caer sobre él. Eso ocasiono que terminara cerca de Garland y lejos de Kai.

-.-Permíteme

Oír la voz de Brooklyn tras su espalda lo hizo girar de inmediato. Fruncir el ceño fue inevitable una vez el aludido tomo la mano ofrecida.

Es cierto que Bryan no podía determinar o siquiera leer las intenciones del líder de Bega, pero que el bicolor terminara a un palmo de distancia al ser jalado no le hizo mucha gracia.

-.-Andando- indico Kuznetzov al acercarse.

Kai no dijo nada, ni siquiera pareció notar el tinte de molestia en su voz, sólo dio un paso lejos del pelinaranja antes de darle una última mirada. Brooklyn se limito a sonreír para finalmente alejarse.

-.- Los Blitzkrieg Boys son muy animados ¿no?- mascullo Garland al cruzarse de brazos en una desdeñosa actitud.

Brooklyn sonrió divertido. Toda esta situación resultaba tan entretenida que rió por lo bajo antes de seguirlos.

-.-Vamos- indico

Reagruparse en la abadía parecía el único movimiento lógico por hacer.

El grupo enemigo era más peligroso de lo previsto, y no por los Blade luchadores. Utilizar explosivos no era un juego, esto iba más lejos de una Blade Batalla.

Aparentemente querían que el equipo titular demitieran sin importar como, o las consecuencias que eso llevara.

…la muerte parecía una nimiedad y eso no resultaba alentador. Enfrentarse a un equipo Kamikaze podía ocasionar un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-.-Hn

Kai gruño por lo bajo. Sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad proporcionada por el apocalíptico panorama se vieron afectados por el repentino resplandor del exterior.

Lejos del calor condensado en el pequeño edificio gracias a las explosiones, la fría ventisca contra su rostro fue una agradable sensación que le hizo respirar hondo. El gélido aire invadió sus pulmones hasta hacerle sonreír.

-.-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Brooklyn tras ellos.

La maltrecha apariencia de los rusos dejaba mucho que desear, aunque no estaba realmente preocupado, igual era difícil no detallar en los rastros de sangre y polvo mezclados.

Las heridas que surcaban cada tramo de piel y maltrataban la ropa seguramente no era un detalle importante para los dos Blitzkrieg Boys que siguieron avanzando en silencio, tal vez un poco más lento de lo deseado.

Tampoco es como si a Brooklyn le importara ser ignorado, total no esperaba una respuesta mayor que el lenguaje corporal. Así que los cuatro caminaron en silencio por una calle poco transitada, mientras el sonido del viento y algún ocasional auto los acompañaba.

Pronto anochecería. El atardecer mantenía el tenue resplandor pastel que aun era prisionero tras las gruesas nubes. El tiempo era bastante templado a diferencia de otros días, tal vez hoy no nevaría.

Sin embargo, cuando divisaron la enorme estructura de la abadía Bryan se detuvo sin ninguna razón luego de 20 minutos de silenciosa caminata. Los demás no repararon en él, y siguieron avanzando.

…cuando Kai freno de golpe por la mano que lo sujeto de la muñeca fue un hecho totalmente diferente.

Brooklyn y Garland finalmente se detuvieron, pero basto con una fiera mirada del pelilavanda para que decidieran dejarlos solos.

-.-Hn

El bicolor gruño por lo bajo al soltarse de golpe. Su mano dolía, aunque no pareció importarle forzarla con un movimiento brusco.

-.-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mala gana

Era consciente de lo que podía significar estar solos, pero terco como sólo Kai Hiwatari puede ser, se negaba a huir o siquiera retroceder.

…su orgullo podía ser un poco estúpido a veces.

-.-Falborg- señalo Bryan en el mismo tono de voz

De nuevo parecía molesto, pero esta vez tenía un motivo diferente: la ausencia de su bestia Bit sólo fue notada en este punto.

Frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua. Por ese imbécil Hiwatari olvido lo que fácilmente podía ser la otra mitad de su vida.

Perder el control de si mismo comenzaba a ser un problema. Él acepto que el bicolor le gustaba. Para este punto no podía estar muy seguro de las implicaciones eso tendría, o cuanto control ejercía Kai sobre él. Tampoco es como si pretendiera analizarlo ahora.

Odiaba sentirse tan expuesto e impotente. Pese a sus usualmente volubles emociones (algo psicópatas) él tenía control sobre sí mismo, pero esto era totalmente diferente, ahora se descontrolaba y sólo había cavidad para un irracional enojo.

Tal vez no enojo en el sentido real de la palabra, tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que era, quizás fastidio. Uno que crecía con una rapidez alarmante, especialmente cuando Kai estaba cerca de Brooklyn.

No eran celos… nunca los había sentidos, pero no podían serlo. Esto era como si se sintiera mareado, como un nudo en el estomago, acompañado de una inexplicable molestia que lo hacía maldecir todo su alrededor.

-.-No te lo daré- determino Kai sin inmutarse- No estás en capacidad de Blade Batallar, sólo estorbas en este momento.

-.-Te dije que no recibo tus ordenes

Ambos guardaban una distancia prudente, sin embargo ese juego de silencios ocultos pretendía determinar quien haría el primer movimiento.

-.-Como si me importara- bufo el bicolor.

Eso pareció tener un detonante, pues Kuznetzov no pensó en nada más que no fuera acercarse.

No era un movimiento sorpresivo, de hecho Kai estaba esperándolo. Quizás un combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo ponía en desventaja, pero eso no resultaba necesariamente cierto. Si no era tomado con la guardia baja posiblemente podría con Bryan.

Y en realidad fue relativamente fácil, basto con un movimiento para derribarlo, mas no conto con ser sujeto antes que el ruso cayera.

**PUM**

Ahora Kai ignoraba si Bryan tenía algún método para tomarlo por sorpresa con esa rapidez que volcaba su contexto o sólo era coincidencia.

-.-Hn-se quejo por lo bajo por el golpe tras la cabeza y el gélido suelo revestido de la nevada de la mañana- Demonios

Gruño por el frío que le hizo arquearse un poco. Su cuerpo se hundió ligeramente en la nieve por la caída y la leve presión que Kuznetzov proporciono una vez se le subió encima para mantenerlo quieto.

-.-…

Inclinado como estaba. El pelilavanda se apresuro a sujetarlo de las muñecas que coloco a los lados de la cabeza. Pero debía admitir que ver al bicolor arquearse bajo su cuerpo dificulto un poco las cosas.

Tal vez debería asustarse de la facilidad con la que ese idiota manipulaba su contexto, aunque no reparo demasiado en ello cuando sonrió divertido y se inclino un poco más cerca del rostro ajeno.

-.-¿Esas es tú manera de preocuparte por mi?

-.-No estoy preocupado- recalco Kai con la mirada afilada.

-.-Da igual- dijo sin importarle la amenaza de los ojos carmín o los intentos de su dueño por quitárselo de encima.

Bryan no parecía particularmente interesado en apartarse. Se aseguro de tenerlo fuertemente asido con una mano (el movimiento no fue fácil considerando los insistentes intentos de escape) para tener una de sus extremidades libre.

-.-¡Quítate imbécil!- ordeno Hiwatari molesto.

-.-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa. Todo lo que consiguió fue un resoplido indiferente.

La situación podía ser algo irreal, pues sentado sobre sus caderas e incapacitando sus movimientos, Kuznetzov tenía "domado" a ese harisco bicolor de pésimo carácter sobre un fondo blanco, y con un ligero rubor que no sabía si era por el frío o la comprometedora situación.

-.-…

Indiferente a ello. Bryan se fue un poco hacia atrás, lo suficiente para verlo mejor sin aminorar la presión en las muñecas.

De reojo miro sobre el hombro. Su mano libre serpenteo sobre una de las largas piernas.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos…?!- reclamo Kai al sentir la repentina presión en el interior del muslo.

-.-Tranquilo, sólo busco a Falborg- señalo sin mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían el lento recorrido de lo que tocaba.

-.-No veo porque deba guardarlo AHÍ

El trayecto tuvo un peligroso acercamiento a su entrepierna que le hizo luchar una vez más, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su toque comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Bryan sonrió una vez busco sus ojos. Su mano desvió el rumbo para palpar sobre el bolsillo del pantalón: no había nada ahí.

Kai frunció el ceño cuando cambio de mano. Si creyó que podía soltarse en ese momento no conto con que el pelilavanda terminaría a un palmo de distancia.

Esos movimientos erráticos e inusuales podían confundirlo y alterar todos sus sentidos con una facilidad abrumadora.

-.-Estas tenso- señalo con una molesta sonrisita que disfrutaba del rubor ajeno.

-.-Vete al diablo- áspero Kai

Erizarse fue inevitable e inesperado por la mano en su muslo que ascendió más despacio de lo normal, y al igual que la otra se desvió antes de tocar su entrepierna. Palpo el bolsillo del pantalón sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

…esto comenzaba a ser vergonzoso para el bicolor. Sin mencionar que el frío empezaba a lastimarlo, lo quemaba lentamente.

-.-No pongas esa cara- sonrió Bryan frente a ese mohín de disgusto y la seria amenaza sobre romperle el brazo de seguir tocando cerca de esa zona tan delicada- No voy a hacerte nada.

Receloso, Kai lo vio colocar la mano sobre su pecho. El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo asalto tan inesperadamente que se sonrojo un poco más. Resultaba humillante (además de bochornoso) que alguien pudiera dominarlo de esa manera.

-.-Con un demonio ¡Suéltame!- ordeno de nuevo con esa inútil resistencia.

-.-Niet (No)- repitió calmado- Te dije que busco a Falborg- su mano trazo un lento trayecto sobre la chaqueta hasta que al final sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces- No lo tienes

-.-…

No necesito otra respuesta. En silencio miro los ojos carmín como si pudiera leer a través de los fríos gestos. Hiwatari no perdió su bestia bit, pero desde un principio no tuvo intenciones de devolvérsela, así que probablemente (y adelantándose a la situación) debió de guardarla en otra parte.

-.-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Bryan paciente.

-.-Hn

Una leve y cínica sonrisa curvo sus labios. El gesto parecía ser frecuente en compañía de Kai, pero resultaba imposible de contener.

Hiwatari era muy terco como para soltar información a pesar de saber que Kuznetzov podía ser algo "creativo" en la persuasión.

…de verdad que ese estúpido orgullo ruso podía resultar muy problemático a veces.

-.-Quítate, hace frío- gruño Kai. Finalmente había anochecido. La temperatura era muy cruel en la intemperie, especialmente para quien yacía acostado en la nieve.

Tal vez Bryan no estaba interesado en provocarle una neumonía, pero era muy pronto para dejarlo ir.

-.-Dime donde esta- condiciono. Con la boca se quito el guante de su mano libre. La mirada del bicolor que comenzaba a temblar de frio, tuvo un tinte de asesina desconfianza.

-.-Quítate- refuto Kai. Debía hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara.

-.-No estás en posición para negociar- señalo Bryan con esa irónica tranquilidad mientras alzaba un poco la camisa negra sin llegar a tocar a su dueño.

La mirada de fuego bajo cuando una parte de su abdomen quedo descubierta, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de decir algo por la fría mano sobre su piel.

El contraste con el calor corporal que tan afanosamente su sistema intentaba mantener, y la helada extremidad lo hicieron arquearse por segunda vez.

Esta vez Bryan se rió. Sus dedos remarcaban despacio el plano abdomen, hacían dibujos imaginarios con las yemas, y ascendían con gentiles roces que erizaban al bicolor.

-.-Ah- jadeo Kai ronco por el frio, y ese manojo de sensaciones.

Vaho salía de sus labios ligeramente azules y esa fue la cosa tal vez más sensual que Bryan había visto en ese día.

De nuevo se olvido de Falborg, pero en ese momento no parecía tan grave, no cuando tuvo la necesidad de inclinarse para ver mejor.

La suave piel bajo su tacto lo obligo a subir otro poco. La camisa se alzo, y el contacto de la nieve con la espalda descubierta hizo a Kai jadear con pesadez.

Lejos de importarle, Bryan avanzo despacio. Palpo con curiosidad el terreno nuevo y lo que podía provocar de tocar en los lugares adecuados.

-.-Oye…-llamo Kai algo desubicado. El frío comenzaba a entumir su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, pudo sentir el roce alrededor de su descubierto pezón- …

Demonios, tuvo que morderse los labios cuando Kuznetzov lo toco despacio. Su mano seguía fría, y el contraste hizo saltar su corazón.

-.-Kai…-mustio en un susurro apenas audible.

Atontado, el aludido cerró los ojos por el roce contra su oído. Ignoraba cuando se había acercado tanto, o desde cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Más, fue la pierna que se deslizaba entre las suyas lo que lo estremeció de nuevo. El sutil roce contra sus muslos y la ligera presión contra su entrepierna lo obligo a morderse más fuerte los labios mientras las caricias en su pecho se trasladaron a su otro pezón para hacer los mismos lentos e incitantes toques que revoloteaban en su estomago.

-.-Bryan…-llamo en un hilo de voz- …hace frio.

Su voz sonaba ronca pero intento mantenerse firme para parecer lo suficientemente molesto.

-.-Izvinitie (perdón)- mascullo el ruso con una leve sonrisa.

Desde hacía mucho que el bicolor dejo de luchar, y tal vez por eso decidió dejarlo por el momento. Sin más lo soltó y se fue hacia atrás. No espero respuesta una vez jalo a Kai consigo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos mientras le frotaba las extremidades en un intento por ayudarle a recuperar algo de calor.

Kuznetzov enarco una ceja por la temblorosa figura. Aun era muy pronto para que sufriera de hipotermia considerando que en todo su entrenamiento fue obligado a soportar el gélido clima por más de unos cuantos minutos.

Tal vez Hiwatari estaba más cansado y lastimado de lo que imagino. Su resistencia al ambiente hacia cuestionable su estabilidad.

Sin mencionar que ahora estaban sentados en la nieve, y él lo mantenía apoyado en sus piernas. La ausencia de su usual agresividad, y que no estuviera luchando por espacio hizo que bajara la mirada.

El bicolor no lo miraba, mantenía el rostro oculto en su hombro, casi como si se acurrucara contra su cuerpo en busca de calor. Mentalmente se pregunto si acaso estaba enfermo, o le dolía algo que no hubiera notado.

-.-Sera mejor irnos-indico Bryan al mirar hacia la abadía.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, volvió su atención en él…

-.-…

…pero de verdad es difícil concentrarse cuando un par de labios presionan los suyos. A penas se tocaban, pero eso no evito que abriera muchos los ojos.

Un leve tinte carmín tiño sus mejillas. Había besado a Kai antes pero él jamás devolvió el gesto, y admitía que esta efímera unión hizo saltar su corazón.

Bryan no estaba acostumbrado a manejar emociones que lo golpearan como una ola. Sin embargo reacciono antes que Hiwatari decidiera alejarse. Coloco una mano tras su nuca sin dudarlo.

Al principio apenas y movieron los labios. Un beso un tanto tímido de reconocimiento, pero era delicioso sentir la suave textura seguir sus movimientos, o como él buscaba el contacto. Fue extraño sentir su corazón saltar de emoción, pero no resulto desagradable.

Kai se quejo con las primeras mordidas en su labio inferior. El sonido, y el par de contornos que se entreabrieron inconscientemente, generaron una sensual invitación difícil de rehusar.

Tensarse fue inevitable por la húmeda intrusa que irrumpió en su boca. Sonrojado, y algo aturdido el bicolor respondió la caricia un poco torpe. En medio de su letargo creyó sentir a Bryan estremecerse cuando sus lenguas se acariciaron, pero no pudo estar muy seguro de ello cuando fue jalado de la nuca para forzar más la unión.

Incluso la otra mano del pelilavanda se deslizo alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo otro poco. Considerando que mantenía las piernas a cada lado de las del ruso, quedo atrapado en un contacto mucho más apretado y comprometedor.

Admita sentirse descuidado, y el manojo de sensaciones que despertaron con el beso no ayudaron a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Jadeo por la intensidad con que se tocaban, aunque su ensimismamiento hacia que Kuznetzov tuviera el control, le permitía explorar como mejor le pareciera, y tocar con esa excesiva sensualidad que comenzaba a acelerar los latidos de su corazón.

-.-Hmm

Ser jalado más cerca lo hizo quedar sentado en el regazo ajeno, tembló de nuevo por el suave movimiento, y la atrevida acción. El poco aire que le quedaba se fue con ese leve gemido.

-.-Ah…

De sus labios sonrosados salió vaho, aunque Kai fue realmente consiente cuando Bryan se acerco para lamer el delgado hilo de saliva que resbaló de la comisura de sus labios.

El toque lo estremeció, mas fue suficiente para que se impulsara hacia atrás. Agitado y desorientado vio a su compañero de equipo en la misma situación.

-.-¿Qué…?- intento mascullar Hiwatari sin saber que decir.

Un fiero rubor tiño sus mejillas, el pelilavanda también estaba sonrojado y parecía algo descolocado del repentino rechazo.

-.-Tú…- trato de nuevo sin éxito.

La cabeza le dolía, le daba vuelta. Enredos los dedos entre las hebras de cabello como si así pudiera poner algo de orden.

-.-¿Kai?

…lo siguiente que supo fue que su mundo se volvió negro.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡I'M FINISH n0n!... ¡Acchuuuu!

Ro: Salud u.u

Ann: Gracias -.-

Ro: Este fue el capítulo más largo del Fic hasta ahora oO

Ann: Da…me tomo algo de tiempo aunque una parte ya la tenía escrita n—n, así que espero les guste ¡¡achuuuu!!

Ro: Da, da…mejor ve a dormir ¬¬

Ann: Hai TT¬TT

Ro: Ok, a pesar de los problemas de inspiración de Ann, igual esperamos valga la pena la espera n---n Ne.

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, siempre se hace en el profile de Ann n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: ¡¡ACHUUUUUU!!

Ro-Chan: Voy por algo caliente o.o


	5. DON’T TRUST ME

Ann: ¡¡I'M BACK BABY ñ0ñ!!

(Turba enfurecida ¬¬)

Ro: o.o…ettoo… ¿Konichiwa oO?

(¬¬XXXXXXXXX)

Ann: n------------n

Ro: No creo que seas consciente del peligro en el que estas TT¬TT

Ann: ¡¡WWIIIIIII n0n!! Soy feliz como una lombriz que se ha comido una perdiz º¬º porque mi abuelita me visita º------------------º

Ro: Ok XDDD…no más dulces para ti n—n

Ann: Ok, lamento la demora, mis usuales disculpas señalan a un único culpable: La universidad. Malvada, malvada universidad que hace planes en mi contra para no dejarme escribir TT¬TT y la reciente confabulación con mi renuente imaginación u¬úUUU

Ro: XDDD…de acuerdo, dejemos esta trillada escena de lado y vamos a la importante Ne o.o

De acuerdo, aclaraciones: primero esto sigue siendo dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic XD. Segundo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes TT¬TT

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CINCO: DON'T TRUST ME

La oscuridad de la noche se esparció por cada rincón de la abadía. Estar bajo ataque sólo sumía a sus habitantes en la presión de la angustia por la invasión en su territorio y la ausencia de electricidad que demostraba un posible infiltrado entre sus filas, o que sus oponentes eran más hábiles de lo pensado.

Los rusos no tenían una sala de control; la BBA prohibió las armas letales por cuestiones de seguridad y cámaras de vigilancia por irrumpir con la privacidad.

—Sepárense- ordeno Yuriy en voz baja

Todos sabían que debían dividirse en pequeños grupos que facilitaran la movilidad en caso de un ataque. El procedimiento era igual en toda la abadía, así que no deberían tener problemas con la orden a pesar que los titulares no estuvieran cerca.

Ivanov miro de reojo al grupo de novatos tras su espalda que comenzó a dispersarse. Sólo tenía a Bryan y Kai consigo, además de dos miembros de Bega. Sin embargo enarco una ceja en duda por el bicolor que se veía particularmente distraído y un poco molesto. Casi podía jurar que estaba algo sonrojado, pero la oscuridad le dificultaba asegurarlo.

—Vamos- indico el pelirrojo.

Como capitán, a su segundo al mando le correspondía acompañarlo. Era el protocolo, sin mencionar que por mucho que se detestaran, durante las Blade batallas surgía una inusitada confianza.

—Hn- mascullo Kai en afirmación.

—Vamos nosotros también- sugirió Garlan a Bryan que asintió en silencio sin que se desvaneciera esa ligera sonrisa que curvaba sus labios cada vez que Hiwatari fingía demencia de la situación.

—Yo voy con ustedes- comento Brooklyn a su compañero de equipo.

Ir con un novato sería muy aburrido, y no creía que Ivanov lo dejara acompañarlos cuando lo necesitaba con quienes no pudieran defenderse. Por ahora los acompañaría hasta que encontrara a uno de su equipo.

…también podía ir solo, pero eso es mucho más aburrido.

—Andando- comento Bryan al ir en otra dirección. En ese momento no parecía interesado en quienes lo acompañaban, o en el hecho de ser atacados en su propio territorio.

Sonrió cínico con ese deleite difícil de ocultar. Que Kai se fuera con Yuriy no le afectaba, sabía que el pelirrojo no le haría nada, y con Brooklyn en su equipo, podía decir que estaba tranquilo.

Parte de su indiferencia tenía que ver con el letargo que la gripa genera. Sin embargo su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos. Ahora tenía a Falborg, y aunque recuperarlo fue un maldito problema no estaba interesado en ello cuando nada del estúpido asunto le importaba.

—¡FALBORG!

—¡ZEUS!

Los finos movimientos solamente necesitaron un par de segundos para que el grupo enemigo quedara reducido a inconscientes cuerpos.

—Vamos- sonrió divertido. Su aparente alegría fue escondida bajo el cínico exterior.

…definitivamente adoraba fastidiar a Kai Hiwatari.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Calidas gotas de agua resbalaban por el atlético cuerpo ruso en la afable caricia que sólo una ducha caliente puede brindar. Intensos ojos grises miraron las baldosas blancas entre los mechones húmedos y los hilos de agua que resbalaban por su rostro._

_Hacía poco regreso de la enfermería; estar encerrado en el lugar no le hacía gracia, le recordaba demasiado a Boris y sus locos experimentos. Aunque llegar al lugar con Hiwatari a cuestas fue más complicado de que pensó, y no porque él pesara (de hecho era más liviano de lo contemplado) sino que el mismo estaba agotado por la gripa. Aun así, una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios con el recuerdo de cierto harisco bicolor de ojos carmín y el beso que le dio. _

_Complacido cerró los ojos. No le importaba que Kai estuviera casi inconsciente cuando lo beso, ni siquiera que se hubiera desmayado después de eso. Lo único trascendente era que lo hizo, y ahora le sacaría la verdad así tuviera que "torturarlo" un poco. Claro que por ahora estaba dormido en la enfermería. Según la doctora de la abadía, estaba cansado por el exceso desmedido de sus acciones._

_La mujer también señalo su obvia desaprobación por las misiones. Así que decirle que Hiwatari se enfrento prácticamente solo a un grupo de psicópatas Blade luchadores, utilizo al máximo a Dranzer, le cayó encima un edificio, y se expuso al gélido clima de Rusia, sólo desataría un largo, aburrido e innecesario sermón sobre el porqué los jóvenes no deben cometer "actos suicidas" (como ella llama a las misiones) _

—¡Achuu!...Hn

_Por el momento sus pensamientos cesaron. La gripa aun lo acompañaba, y tal vez no estaba tan bien como debería, pero se negaba a seguir en la cama. Frunció el ceño y agacho un poco la mirada por el dolor de cabeza que le hizo alzar una mano para enredar los dedos entre las hebras de cabello. _

_Cuando llego a la enfermería tuvo que descansar un momento, sin embargo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la noche se había desvanecido. Recordaba haber abandonado el lugar cuando el reloj marco las 9:30 de la mañana._

_Una nueva sonrisa curvo sus labios, pues no se fue hasta ver al resfriado bicolor, que no estaba tan enfermo como él. La acompasada respiración de quien dormía boca arriba bajo el arrullo de dos gruesas mantas, lo obligo a estirar una mano para retirar algunos desubicados mechones de cabello del apacible rostro._

_Complacido cerró nuevamente los ojos bajo la caricia del agua, y el recuerdo de la suave piel bajo los dedos. Admitía que estuvo tentado a hacer algo más que sólo rozarlo, pero considerando que en parte era su culpa que estuviera enfermo, decidió déjalo descansar. _

_Con una sonrisa cínica cerro la llave. Más tarde lo visitaría, por ahora iría con Yuriy y averiguar que sucedió con el enemigo. _

—¡Achuuu!

_Además no tenía ánimos de volver a la cama. Sin prisa ni ganas salió de baño con un molesto dolor de cabeza que lo hizo gruñir por lo bajo. Se visto más lento de lo acostumbrado, pero le resto importancia cuando no pretendía centrarse en el cansancio que le exigía dormir un poco más. _

—Hn

_Resoplo molesto. No quería dormir, mucho menos seguir sintiendo la debilidad de la congestión, sólo quería respirar con tranquilidad…_

—¡¡ACHUUU!!

…_pero tal vez era pedir demasiado. Cansado se coloco una camisa que era la única prenda que le faltaba; después salió de la habitación. Se sentía mucho mejor después de una ducha: fresco y relajado, sin el calor pegajoso de la fiebre._

_Camino despacio por los solitarios pasillos que esparcían el sonido de sus pasos junto a los ocasionales estornudos. Necesita recuperar a Falborg, pero considerando que Kai no lo tenía, tal vez Yuriy supiera algo al respecto. _

_A esta hora se entrenaba en la abadía, así que no era extraño que viera pocas personas en su camino. Las que encontraba probablemente terminaron su rutina._

—¡Achuuu!

—Salud

_Sin ganas y con la misma indiferencia de siempre, Bryan miro a cierto competitivo Blade luchador a tres pasos. Garland le sonrió ligeramente para comenzar a caminar a su lado por el salón de entrenamiento. _

—Pensé que estabas enfermo

—¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el ruso con voz nasal y un deje de desinterés.

—Hombre, no te mataría ser amable- mascullo Garland sin sentirse realmente ofendido por el evidente rechazo. De reojo lo vio moverse entre los Blade luchadores antes de tomarlo del brazo -Escucha…

_Bryan entrecerró los ojos algo molesto por ser interceptado cuando quería hablar con Yuriy. Al menos el otro tuvo toda su atención. _

—..saldremos esta noche- comento Garland, donde el pelilavanda se limito a enarcar una ceja en duda-…pensamos que sería una manera interesante de conocer Rusia.

—Al grano- apuro impaciente

—… ¿quieres venir?

_Esa era una curiosa de pedir algo: con un gruñido y de mala gana. _

—No me interesa- repuso Bryan- ¡Yuriy!

_Sin esperar respuesta, y con un rudo gesto deshizo el agarre para ir tras su amigo. El miembro de Bega resoplo enojado pero no intento seguirlo._

…_eso le pasa por querer ser amble, usualmente no lo era, no cuando está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere._

—Hn- bufo molesto al dar media vuelta.

_Totalmente ajeno a él (porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo) Bryan llego hasta el pelirrojo que lo miro de soslayo en total desinterés antes de volver su atención a los Blade luchadores que supervisaba. _

—Si te desmayas no te llevare a la enfermería- advirtió Yuriy con los brazos cruzados, y la frialdad necesaria para no importarle su bienestar.

—Yo también te quiero- repuso Bryan, aunque después tuvo que apartarse y estornudar.

_Su capitán mantuvo una posición inmutable aun cuando lo miro de reojo. Él no era su madre para decirle que debía cuidarse, además Kuzntezov no era tan imbécil como para no saber qué ocurriría de no cuidarse con un clima tan endemoniadamente frio como ese._

—Falborg- exigió Bryan casi amenazante a pesar de estar hablando con su amigo.

—No te lo daré- dijo sin interés.

_Bueno, al menos sabía que lo tenía. Aun así arrugo la nariz en un gracioso gesto de disgusto por la estúpida posición. _

—No tienes derecho a quitarme mi bestia Bit

—No estás en condiciones de usarla- señalo Yuriy serio y con la firmeza necesaria para encararlo.

_Ojos azules y grises se miraron fieramente cuando Ivanov se descruzo de brazos. El problema de devolverle el halcón era quitárselo después. Kuznetzov tardaría en recuperarse de seguir así, y con el grupo de Blade luchadores tras sus puestos, no podía arriesgarse a tener uno de a uno de los suyos fuera de combate por un estúpido resfriado._

—Hn

_Además no podía desautorizar la orden de su segundo al mando, pues aunque su relación con Kai fuera un poco tensa, confiaba en su criterio durante las batallas. _

—Te lo daré después- aseguro- Hiwatari dice que eres un carga, y por tú apariencia no lo dudo.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con él?- pregunto sin interés en el comentario.

_No recordaba que Yuriy fuera a la enfermería durante la noche, estar dormido no significaba que no pudiera sentirlo si se acercaba, Boris se encargo de eso, y dudaba que abandonar el entrenamiento sólo para verlo. _

—No lo hice- admitió Yuriy- Brooklyn lo dijo cuando me entrego tú Blade.

—…

_Hubo algo curioso en la forma en que los ojos grises se afilaron. Incluso el pelirrojo enarco una ceja en duda por la reacción._

—Hn

_Pero no dijo nada cuando el otro dio media vuelta y camino a la salida. Últimamente ha notado la manera en que cierto bicolor de pésimo carácter influye el humor de su amigo, así que sonrió divertido hasta que Bryan salió de su campo de visión. _

_Ajeno a él, Kuznetzov afilo la mirada. Finalmente todo tenía sentido, y se sintió estúpido de no haberlo contemplado antes. Brooklyn fue la última persona en acercarse a Kai antes que él. Debió entregarle a Falborg cuando le ayudo a salir del agujero en el edificio. _

—Hn

_Gruño molesto al girar en una esquina. Molesto, apretó los puños sin detenerse. Estaba enojado y sólo quería algo…_

—Kai Hiwatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Existen esporádicos instantes en que la plenitud abraza todos los sentidos. Relaja los músculos y crea una irreal tranquilidad._

_Perezosamente un delgado cuerpo se removió en el colchón. Tal vez la congestión lo hacía sentir inusualmente cómodo en la enfermería. Los ojos carmín pudieron reconocerla con facilidad a pesar de su reciente despertar. _

—Hmmm

_Exhalo sin ganas. Tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y le dolía la garganta, pero además de eso se sentía increíblemente descansado. Con los brazos a lo largo de la cama, y la mirada fija en el techo, Kai Hiwatari no cambio su expresión neutra ni aun cuando conecto hechos lógicos. _

_No recordaba haber llegado a la enfermería por lo que bufo por lo bajo. Su vida nunca había sido tan complicada (omitiendo obviamente algunos altercados con su abuelo) desde que ese estúpido ruso pelilavanda se inmiscuyo. _

—…

_Una leve y efímera sonrisa curvo sus labios, pero no pudo repara en ello cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe._

—_**Joven Kuznetzov**_

—_**Hn**_

_Kai se apoyo en los codos para ver a través de las cortinas corredizas que individualizaban las camillas, la sombra de la enfermera en turno ser sacada del lugar con un firme gesto. Por la cortina no pudo ver las expresiones pero escucho los reclamos de la mujer que termino abandonando la habitación._

_Parpadeo curioso al ver girar la sombra que suponía era Bryan. Eso fue suficiente para que se sentara por la inexplicable rudeza, así que espero en silencio que se acercara. _

—…

_Ojos carmín y plata se encontraron tras un manotazo que aparto la cortina_.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

_Aunque seguir el hilo de la situación fue difícil cuando Bryan se le abalanzo encima con un rápido gesto que lo obligo a irse de espaldas debido a las piernas que coloco a cada lado de la cadera. El pelilavanda era sorprendentemente fuerte, claro que la posición no ayudaba, Kai estaba en desventaja, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, entre el forcejeo su bufanda fue tomada y usada para amarrarle las manos en la cabecera de la camilla._

—¡¿Qué…?!

_Molesto por ser atacado sin razón aparente, el bicolor alzo la mirada para verse prisionero y sin posibilidad de escape. Gruño enojado una vez jalo las ataduras sin conseguir que cediera. Estaba increíblemente apretado, casi le hacía daño. _

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

_Sentirse incomodo por la posición fue intrascendente cuando Kuznetzov termino sentándose en su cadera._

—¿Por qué le diste a Brooklyn mi Falborg?- cuestiono serio.

…_fue mucho más fácil perderse en la absurda situación. Con la mirada afilada, Kai lo miro sin comprender, tal vez algo aturdido en el reclamo de su voz._

—¿Por qué te importa?- debatió con la acida amenaza que vino acompañada de pequeños e inútiles tirones.

—Responde- demando al inclinarse sobre su rostro.

—Hn

_Hiwatari resoplo. Seguir la continuidad de los pensamientos de Bryan resultaba imposible. Así que no respondió, no tenia porque hacerlo. Si le entrego a Brooklyn el halcón fue porque no confiaba en Garland, estaba casi seguro que le devolvería la bestia Bit. El pelinaranja por otro lado era lo suficientemente indiferente para importarle muy poco o nada causar un maldito infierno entre los __Blitzkrieg Boys._

—Suéltame- exigió e intento verse inmutable cuando el ruso se inclino hasta que ambos pudieron verse reflejados en los ojos contrarios. Él de verdad parecía enojado.

—Ahora le debes dos favores- señalo como si eso explicara todo el maldito asunto.

—¿Y?

_El desinterés de Kai comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio. Bryan frunció el ceño molesto y coloco las manos a cada lado de su cabeza para observar el inmutable rostro._

…_ahora estaba más que enojado._

—¡¿No te das cuenta que le gustas?!

_Esta vez al menos consiguió una reacción: una ceja enarcada en duda y la convicción de Kai al asegurar que resultaba imposible seguir cualquier contexto en el que el pelilavanda estuviera involucrado._

—¿De quién demonios hablas?- pregunto confundido, pero igualmente enojado por la terca insistencia y los estúpidos motivos que lo mantenían amarrado a la cama.

—Brooklyn

_Con un gruñido Hiwatari volvió a forzar el amarre sin conseguir nada más que lastimarse. _

—¡¿Estas demente?!- cuestiono enojado- ¡Yo no le gusto! ¿De dónde demonios sacas eso?

—Por la forma en que te mira- señalo Bryan seguro y con la seriedad suficiente para no gruñir las palabras.

_Los ojos carmín brillaron como un par de infiernos mientras jalaba infructuosamente las ataduras. _

—Estas demente- soltó el bicolor sin delicadeza- A él ya le gusta alguien más.

—…

_El ruso enarco una ceja con un desconcierto que sólo desvaneció un poco su ira. Aunque resultaba insuficiente para calmarse._

—¿Cómo lo sabes?- indago desconfiado

—Hn

_Kai afilo la mirada en una terca actitud que demostraba claramente que no diría nada._

—¿Acaso él te lo dijo?- insisto molesto.

_La posibilidad que tuviera una relación medianamente parecida a una amistas con Brooklyn no le hacía gracia. Como ya dijo, no poder ver las intenciones del líder de Bega lo sacaba de quicio. Especialmente cuando su interés estaba puesto en algo suyo._

—¿Desde cuándo hablan de esas cosas?

—No te importa- gruño Kai. Jalo una última vez su bufanda para finalmente quedarse quieto. Sólo se estaba lastimando.

_Bryan lo miro en silencio al analizar la información. Él parecía sincero y así desconociera la posición del pelinaranja, debía ser suficiente que Kai confiara en su palabra._

—Suéltame- demando luego del prolongado silencio.

_Finalmente los ojos grises se centraron en él. Todo pensamiento se deshizo por el bicolor bajo su cuerpo, y el inconsciente gesto de alejarse para verlo mejor y darle algo de espacio. Hasta ahora no había notado el pijama negro que resaltaba el tono pálido de piel._

—Bryan…-llamo Kai consiente del brusco cambio de ánimo y el inusual letargo que no indicaba nada bueno.

_Era como tratar con dos personalidades, en un momento tenia a un loco psicópata, y al siguiente a un pervertido lunático. _

—…suéltame- repitió despacio para mantenerlo centrado. Cuando los ojos grises lo miraron y una torcida sonrisa curvo los labios, supo que todo se fue al diablo. La manera en que lo miro sólo lo sonrojo.

—No- sonrió Bryan con un gesto que lo estremeció en terror por la posición. La forma en que cambiaban sus pensamientos sólo podía describirse como terrorífica.

—Esto no…

_Pero seguir divagando en ello resulto imposible cuando fue besado duramente. Kai abrió grandes los ojos como siempre que sentía la sorpresiva presión. _

_Que el corazón saltara como loco sólo dificulto las cosas. Sus labios fueron suavemente capturados pese a la agresividad inicial, aunque eso no cambio el hecho que lo mordiera un par de veces hasta arrancarle un quejido. _

—Hmmm

_No pudo retener el nuevo reclamo por la caliente intrusa que irrumpió en su boca. Un suave cosquilleo lo estremeció con el insinuante roce sobre su lengua y la suave presión del cuerpo que bajo lo necesario para encerrarlo contra el colchón. El intimo contacto aumento cuando Bryan bajo una mano. Apenas rozo la camisa en el trayecto por el pecho, pero Kai igual se erizo cuando se detuvo en su cintura._

—Hn

…_así que lo mordió. _

_Kuznetzov se aparto. Limpio el delgado hilo de sangre de la comisura de los labios con un gentil gesto de la mano que tuvo que alejar de la cintura, aunque retiro la mayor parte con la lengua._

—…

_Después sencillamente sonrió descarado. A pesar del gesto, Kai mantuvo el ceño fruncido y esa fiera expresión desafiante que hizo a Bryan acercarse para susurrarle en el oído._

—No sabía que te gustara ese tipo de agresividad- sonrió divertido en una sádica expresión-…aunque debí suponerlo, después de todo, eres difícil de domar.

_Suspiro contra la piel y sonrió complacido de verlo erizarse a pesar de lucir imparcial. _

—Déjame ir Bryan- exigió despacio pero con el tono necesario para destinar amenaza en cada letra

—No, todavía no- musito en calma para darle suaves besitos cerca del oído.

…_sólo era una retorcida forma para desviar su atención de la mano que remarco la estrecha cintura. Kai abrió grandes los ojos. Sabía que esa falsa ternura escondía algo mas, pero esto era demasiado. _

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Suéltame!

_Bryan se rió cuando trazo un lento recorrido desde el oído a través de la mandíbula, y finalmente bajo por el cuello. Sus labios lo rozaron sin tocarlo hasta que su propio cuerpo pidió un contacto más cercano. _

_Kai salto por la húmeda lengua que dejo un húmedo camino, y la innecesaria lentitud con la que palpo los tramos de piel expuesta. _

—Bryan…-reclamo con los ojos cerrados y un notable rubor en las mejillas que prefirió ignorar.

_Necesito morderse los labios para no exhalar cuando esos labios se cerraron alrededor de su sensible piel. Un par de mordidas dejaron marcas rojizas que la caliente lengua alivio casi de inmediato con esa ruda ternura característica de Kuznetzov. _

—….

_Claro que eso pareció pequeño e insignificante por la mano en la cintura que se deslizo hasta la cadera y bajo despacio el pantalón del pijama. Lo hizo despacio pese a su forcejeo. Suerte para Kuznetzov que la posición le permitía hacerlo, o Kai lo hubiera pateado, aunque igual tuvo que moverse en busca de una posición más cómoda. Con cuidado se situó entre sus piernas (todo un reto considerando la agresividad del bicolor) para separarlas un poco con las propias. Después sonrió contra la piel rojiza del cuello mientras sus manos palparon despacio las piernas que iba dejando desnudas conforme retiraba la prenda. _

—¡Maldito imbécil!- reclamo Kai. No podía negar el rubor en su rostro, especialmente cuando los pantalones volaron lejos y las frías manos volvieron sobre su recorrido.

_Bryan se alejo un poco y tuvo que ahogar un gemido. En ese momento tenia a Kai Hiwatari amarrado a una cama, sonrojado y con esa fiera expresión que asustaría al mismísimo demonio._

—…

…_sencillamente deseable._

_Una nueva sonrisa curvo sus labios. Sin el pantalón podía ver las largas y bonitas piernas, aunque la camisa negra que llevaba era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir la mitad de los pálidos muslos y los bóxers (que no llego a retirar) _

_No es como si pensara en violarlo…bueno, si lo pensó, pero eso no significaba que lo haría._

…_.al menos no ahora, no hoy._

—¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto Bryan al volver a inclinarse y colocar los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

_La posición hizo que Kai moviera las piernas para alejarse un poco. Lo único que consiguió fue flexionarlas frente a la demandante cercanía. Claro que después toda su atención recayó en la mano sobre su pecho que comenzó a desbotonar la camisa._

—Dime…-insistió el ruso. Con gentileza coloco una mano en la frente del bicolor para hacerlo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. De esa manera podía tocarlo como quisiera.

_Mordió suave y sensualmente la garganta sin dejar de desabotonar la prenda. Así sentía la deliciosa textura de su piel y el pulso agitado que parecía saltar cada vez que tocaba donde debía. Impulsado por el calor contrario, movió las piernas para bajar su cuerpo un poco más en busca de una cercanía más apretada que lo hizo suspirar extasiado por la insinuante fricción de ambas entrepiernas. _

—…

_Kai tuvo que morderse nuevamente los labios y removerse incomodo por la exaltación. Ahora podía sentir el roce del pecho ajeno tras cada tramo de aire caliente. Porque hacía calor, mas no quiso buscar una explicación, tampoco es como si pudiera detenerse a pensar en ello cuando su camisa termino desabotonada._

—No…lo recuerdo- dijo con la respiración pesada.

_Bryan se alejo para ver el delicioso contraste de la nívea piel sobre el respaldo negro de la camisa, y la sensual expresión sonrojada que fingía enojo._

—Si lo recuerdas- aseguro. Sus palabras abanicaron el pecho expuesto para hacer suspirar a su presa.

_Una de sus manos bajo por el pecho que subía y bajaba mas agitado de lo normal para acariciar con las yemas de los dedos la delicada piel, mientras la constante y húmeda caricia de su lengua lo estremeció. _

—Hmmm

_Kai se quejo por la mordida, y esos besos positivamente indecentes. La mano de Bryan remarco la estrecha cintura y palpo la cremosa textura para deslizarse sobre el plano y descubierto abdomen. Incluso agacho un poco la cabeza para ver lo que tocaba. Primero rozo y dibujo figuras imaginarias hasta que comenzó a hacer formas circulares alrededor del ombligo. Sólo por eso alzo el rostro. _

—…

_La expresión de Kai no tenía precio: placer culpable teñía las mejillas de carmín, aunque aún mantenía el ceño fruncido por el deseo asesino que menguo un poco, no lo suficiente para que el par de infiernos calmaran su ferocidad._

—Respóndeme- susurro Bryan al moverse hasta el oído, donde lamio despacio el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Hn

_Lo que hizo que Kai se mordiera los labios fue el sutil movimiento de las caderas contra las suyas. Tal vez fue algo casual y sin intención, pero fue como una suave embestida que basto para que jadeara por lo bajo por la palpable presión de la naciente erección. _

—Kai…-llamo Bryan sin razón, sólo le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en esta situación, como lograba deslizarlo fuera de los labios.

—Hmmm

_Y en recompensa el bicolor cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse y no reparar en el intenso calor que desvanecía su forcejeo. Bryan sonrió. Necesitaba drogarlo de erotismo y sensualidad para que se quedara quieto aunque sea por algunos minutos._

_Kai tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por morderlos. También estaba algo despeinado, pero cuando los ojos carmín finalmente se abrieron, el pelilavanda jadeo por esa visión virginal._

—Hn

_Se veía tan malditamente sexy que comenzaba a dudar de tener el control necesario para detenerse._

_Con las respiraciones levemente agitadas ambos se miraron directamente. Bryan tomo su rostro con las manos y lo beso despacio, capturo gentil los contornos sonrojados hasta que su lengua los delineo. _

—Hmmm

_Los dos suspiraron cuando irrumpió en la caliente cavidad para iniciar un erótico baile donde ambas lenguas se rozaron en ese rudo gesto de control que hacía saltar los corazones y aumentara el movimiento frenético de las mariposas. _

_Había conseguido que correspondiera sus besos. Extasiado por adentrarse en la boca de fuego, se acerco hasta que Kai tuvo que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para no terminar aplastado contra la almohada; mientras las inquietas manos se deslizaron lentamente por el plano abdomen sin tener prisa en descender. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo en remarcar los tramos de piel y sentir a su dueño temblar por la caricia. _

_Después se detuvo, y en la cadera dudo un segundo antes de bajar un poco los bóxers que ahora sólo cubrían lo enteramente necesario. _

—…

_El bicolor abrió grandes los ojos. Eso fue suficiente para que volviera a poner algo de orden a sus desechos pensamientos. Sin dudar volvió a forcejear, por lo que Bryan dejo de besarlo, pues aunque adoraba los gemiditos que morían en su garganta, adoro aun más los leves espasmos que surgieron por la caricia sobre las caderas descubiertas. _

—Espera…-pidió Kai en un jadeo. Resulto fácil erizarse con las frías manos que parecían deshacer su piel—Detente.

_Era delicioso como sonaba su voz. Bryan se inclino hacia el cuello para atacarlo con besos y mordidas que le dejarían marca e hizo que sus manos volvieran sobre el terreno ligeramente explorado. Si Hiwatari creyó que había atendido a sus quejas, tuvo que morderse los labios por la repentina presión de una rodilla contra su entrepierna._

—¡Ahh!

_Claro que eso dejo de ser importante cuando el desquiciado ruso lo mordió en el cuello._

—Maldito idiota- gimoteo con la respiración descompuesta y los ojos entreabiertos por el placer. Tal vez no podía ver a Kuznetzov pero sabía que estaba sonriendo, podía sentir sus labios curvarse contra la piel lastimada.

_Bryan sonrió un poco más cuando empezó a mover la rodilla con insinuantes gestos que aceleraban la respiración contraria. _

…_adoraba tenerlo preso y rendido a pesar de querer mantenerse inmutable. Deshacer su postura arrogante y conseguir que rogara por alivio eran unas de las cosas más deliciosas que pudieran existir. _

_Se rió por lo bajo para después centrarse en la suave piel bajo sus labios. Bajo sin prisa por el pecho que subía de manera irregular mientras sus manos delineaban el suave vientre con sensuales formas que cada tanto resbalaba por la cadera. _

_Su lengua trazo sin tregua los lugares que mordía. Era fascinante ver la delicada piel tornarse roja bajo su toque. Eso lo hacía tan suyo, porque él era un maldito bastardo posesivo que acababa de descubrir que le encantaba marcarlo. _

_Kai jadeo cuando sus ojos se abrieron grades por el delicioso estremecimiento que recorrió su espina dorsal cuando el ruso respiro sobre uno de sus descubiertos pezones._

—No…-gimoteo. Su espalda se arqueo un poco por la húmeda caricia- …no…

_El coro de "No's" fue totalmente ignorado, Kuznetzov no se aparto, sus labios capturaron el botón sonrojado luego de lamerlo despacio, incluso lo mordió en un par de ocasiones mientras una de sus manos acariciaba a su gemelo. Oírlo gemir comenzaba a calentarlo, sin embargo no abandono las húmedas caricias en el otro pezón hasta que la impaciencia gano terreno y gruño agitado al colocarse a la altura de los ojos carmín. _

_El brillo de necia terquedad e indeciso placer lo hizo exhalar extasiado. _

—Tranquilo…-dijo sin real preocupación

_Kai bajo un poco la cabeza para ver como esa mano intrusa rozaba con insinuantes toques el borde de sus bóxer. _

…_esta vez no parecía querer detenerse. Sonrojado y casi aterrado vio la seductora sonrisa que lo estremeció. Incapaz de decir algo, tembló cuando los finos labios sellaron los suyos. Al principio apenas y se tocaron, después exigieron un contacto más osado cuando la húmeda intrusa se deslizo con una inusual facilidad para reclamar una vez más la cavidad de fuego. _

—Hmmm

_No es como si pudiera refutar algo, estaba totalmente drogado por el intenso calor y las sensuales caricias que lo estremecieron hasta lo más hondo de su ser._

_Bryan suspiro cuando sus besos fueron nuevamente correspondidos. Kai estaba sonrojado. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras su lengua rozo tentativamente la contraria y sus labios intentaron seguir el movimiento contrario. Claro que después se congelo por la mano que se deslizo dentro de su ropa interior._

—…

_De nuevo forzó el amarre en las manos tal vez por simple reflejo por la sorpresiva acción que consiguió asustarlo. El ruso casi sonrió por sentirlo tenso, pero no le importo cuando su mano se adentro bajo la tela. Ahora tuvo que alejarse para dejarlo respirar una vez comenzó a acariciar la hombría que empezó a despertar._

—Hmmm

_Kai ladeo la cabeza totalmente avergonzado con la situación. Ya no podía evitar gemir ni mucho menos mermar los leves espasmos._

—No…mas…

—Córrete- condiciono descarado el pelilavanda.

_Sus dedos se cerraron en la erección que creía en su mano, y sonrió por la vulnerable expresión y el virginal semblante de rostro sonrojado que tenia algunos mechones de cabello bicolor pegados a la frente debido a la fina capa de sudor que lo hacía boquear sin poderlo evitar. Los labios del bicolor se abrían y cerraban agitador por el fuego interno que se desato sin control. No temblar fue sencillamente imposible, especialmente después de la condición de ese imbécil. _

—Ahhh

…_aunque después no tuvo tiempo de reparar en eso cuando tembló por los besos que serpentearon hacia abajo hasta detenerse en el ombligo._

—No… ¡Espera!

_Agitado y sumamente descolocado por las caricias que descendían, Kai se arqueo al gimotear por los labios que se cerraron alrededor de su dura excitación. Jadear fue necesario por la repentina humedad y la lengua que hizo algo positivamente censurable al acariciarlo. _

_Desecho por la situación, los ojos carmín se cerraron. Sentía las mejillas calientes, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el intenso calor y la forma en que esa boca se movía de arriba abajo, y la lengua que de vez en cuando lo torturaba._

—Ahh…Bry…Bryan

_Había algo realmente erótico en la forma en que esa voz sonaba ahora, llena de un sensual e indeciso deseo que lo hacía seguir sus movimientos. El pelilavanda se alejo, y obtuvo un leve reclamo que no duro mucho cuando sus dedos rozaron el estrecho anillo de la entrada sin llegar a traspasarla. _

—…

_Kai gimió falto de aire, a merced de las caricias; mas el tinte de temor en su mirada era visible por la invasión a una zona tan íntima e inexplorada. _

—Tranquilo-musito Bryan en un jadeo.

_Verlo así sólo lo impacientaba, dificultaba mantener el control sobre sí mismo por la excitación entre los pantalones que aumentaba con cada sexy sonido del bicolor. _

—Ahh

_Su mano libre volvió a sostenerlo. Lo acaricio fuerte y decidido sin dejar de tocar la apretada entrada cuidando de presionar sólo lo necesario para no invadirlo. Las piernas de Hiwatari temblaban con ese estremecimiento deseo que surgía en la pelvis. _

—Eres…estrecho- noto Bryan falto de aire.

—Ca…ahhh…cállate…-refuto Kai entre tramos de respiración. Era la cosa más vergonzosa que jamás escucho, y pese a fruncir el ceño, no pudo evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

_La fina capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo generaba un insinuante visión que hizo al ruso tragar duro. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, se inclino hacia la garganta que comenzó a morder despacio. _

-.-Esto…-dijo Bryan presionando la pequeña entrada como si amenazara con penetrarla. Kai jadeo sin reparar en las mordidas que cesaron una vez ambos pares de ojos se encontraron—…va a ser mío- prometió seguro- Y tú vas a gritar que me amas.

_Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo beso duramente sin ninguna objeción. Su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía como loco, y lo único que invadía su mente era la forma en que Kuznetzov lo tocaba y el calor que desato. Tal vez por eso respondió el beso algo torpe, principalmente porque tuvo que gemir entre los labios contrarios cuando ese idiota lo masturbo más rápido. _

-.-Ahhh Bryan

-.-hmm Kai…

_Ambos cuerpos podían rozarse tras cada exhalación, y el constante movimiento friccionaba los abdómenes. Sólo basto con un par de caricias para que Kai se viniera con espasmos blancos que curvaron su espalda con un gemido. Fue erótico ver los labios rojizos abrir y cerrarse en busca de aire, y ese agotado bicolor que intentaba recuperarse de la ola de sensualidad._

—Ah…ah…ah…

_Jamás había sentido el placer golpearlo de golpe, por lo que aturdido y algo cansado, cerró los ojos y disfruto de la agradable tranquilidad que lo sucedió mientras su cerebro desconectado se tomaba su tiempo en volver a ordenas hechos lógicos. _

_Entreabrió los ojos sólo para volverlos a cerrar por el suave beso que intento seguir torpemente. Bryan se maravillo por la forma en que intento recuperar el aliento y la docilidad con la que se dejaba acariciar aun mientras temblaba. Tal vez ese mismo aturdimiento le impidió notar que lo desato._

—¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kuznetzov sobre sus labios. Basto con un par de besos para tener total atención de los ojos carmín.

—Eres…un…idiota- mascullo Kai

_Bryan sonrió en respuesta. No esperaba otro tipo de reacciono, por lo que volvió a besarlo una última vez para apoyar la frente contra la otra. _

—De verdad me gustas…

_A pesar de estar sonrojado, Kai tuvo un tinte más intenso una vez abrió un poco más grande los ojos. Quizás algo desconcertado por la inesperada aclaración. _

…_cosa que no importo al ser rodeado de la cintura y ligeramente alzado. Así ambas caderas se presionaban descaradamente. Tensarse fue inevitable por la erección del ruso. Un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió por lo que termino colocando sus lastimadas manos contra los hombros del pelilavanda._

—…y no voy a descansar hasta que tú lo digas- aseguro serio. Después sonrió cínico en un gesto más propio de su carácter- Aunque creo que lo estoy logrando.

—…

_Si Kai intento refutar, no pudo debido a los labios que volvieron a presionar los suyos al moverse gentiles con ese toque de malicia tan característico. _

_El beso ceso cuando Bryan se aparto rápido antes que el bicolor reaccionara por completo y decidiera golpearlo. Claro que eso era poco probable considerando lo sucedido, pero debida solucionar su problema entre las piernas o terminaría violándolo._

—…

…_la idea no parecía tan mala, pero ese no era su propósito. Antes de irse, tomo la sabana de la cama contraria y lo cubrió. Después de todo, Kai era suyo y no le hacía gracia que otro lo viera en ese estado. _

—Hn

_Hiwatari resoplo una vez su compañero de equipo se fue casi corriendo. Sonrojado pero con el ceño fruncido cruzo los antebrazos sobre los ojos a manera de coordinar pensamientos. Podía jurar que aun tenia la caricia de los finos labios sobre los suyos, el recorrido de la caliente lengua y las manos que palparon cada rincón posible._

—Hn

_Un intenso rubor tiño sus mejillas, pues no quiso destaparse los ojos para ver las seguras maracas que ese imbécil le dejo. _

—…

_Estaba cansado, quizás demasiado para seguir enojado. Más calmado resoplo al sentarse sin soltar la cobija que lo cubría. Su desarreglada camisa negra resbaló ligeramente de los hombros, pero no se molesto en acomodarla. Su apariencia no era la mejor, estaba despeinado, sonrojado, aunque su mirada seguía afilada en un terco gesto de resistencia que poco a poco se iba desgastando._

…_claro que después sólo pudo sonreír cínico al cerrar los ojos por esa ola de tranquilidad y euforia entremezclados. _

_Aun estaba enojado y quería golpear a ese imbécil ruso, por lo que vagamente se pregunto si no estaba siendo un poco controversial cuando quería alejarse pero no podía evitar que su corazón latiera como loco. _

…_sonrió un poco más. Esa posición irracional no le importaba, así que la mando al diablo porque se trataba de Bryan Kuznetzov…_

… _y no había nada racional referente a él. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gritos y explosiones resonaron en las oscuras paredes de la abadía. Las sombras de vez en cuando se replegaban por los ocasionales destellos de poder.

—¡Falborg!

Llamo firme y con ese deje de sádica diversión que le permitió al halcón danzar con violentos movimientos entre sus oponentes.

Yuriy termino entregándoselo tras la primera explosión y la ausencia de luz. Por lo que Bryan atacaba con especial deleite a las pobres presas que se veían incapaces de detenerlo. Estaba inusualmente de buen humor, así que lucía aterrador en el campo de batalla con esa cínica sonrisa en los labios.

—Hn- sonrió arrogante una vez llamo a su bestia bit. Falborg salto a su mano tras dejar un demoledor panorama de heridos Blade luchadores en el suelo, y destrozados Blades esparcidos por el lugar.

El pelilavanda camino ágilmente para no tropezar con alguno de sus inconscientes oponentes mientras coloco al halcón en el lanzador. Se movió cuidadoso entre los cuerpos, preparando para el próximo ataque.

…aunque primero tuvo que carraspear por la molesta sensación en la garganta que lo hizo toser.

La gripa no lo detendría, claro que siendo honestos, sus ataques tenían un leve porcentaje de fallo difícil de distinguir para un oponente normal. Tal vez si se topaba con alguien más experimentado tendría problemas.

—…

Pero eso no importa cuando se está de tan buen humor. Bryan no era estúpido ni inconsciente de su situación, de hecho mantenía la guardia tan alta como la congestión le permitía. Lo cual no era mucho, y los grupos que había encontrado lo atacaron por sorpresa, por lo que ahora estaba lleno de polvo y con leves raspones que no llamaban su atención.

**PPPUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Lástima que sus sentidos entorpecidos no fueran tan útiles como antes. La repentina explosión lo llevo a golpearse rudamente con algunos escombros de batallas anteriores. Su visión se volvió caótica cuando el violento golpe tiño su mundo de negro por un vertiginoso segundo.

—…

No podía negar que estaba cansado cuando su cuerpo grito desde que se levanto. Tosió por lo bajo algo aturdido. Oía voces de fondo por lo que se movió despacio hasta conseguir sentarse.

—Hn

Ahora tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza que le hizo alzar una mano. Sentir la húmeda caricia en la frente consiguió que mirar a sus dedos. Verlos manchados de sangre no le sorprendió demasiado.

Gruño por lo bajo, y miro de reojo a quien salió de la nada y ahora lidiaba con su atacante. Por suerte aun tenía la habilidad de distinguir a un aliado de un enemigo. Seguramente por eso se tomo su tiempo en sobreponerse y dejar que el otro se hiciera cargo. Tal vez odiara depender de otros, pero no era tan idiota como para saber que no era momento de luchar.

—¿Estás bien?

Ojos grises se alzaron para identificar por primera vez a esa persona. Le tomo un momento más enfocar a Garland.

—Da (si)- mascullo sin cambiar su semblante indiferente

—Estas sangrando- insistió el miembro de Bega al alzar una mano con la intención de comprobar la gravedad del asunto.

—Estoy bien- bufo Bryan. De mala gana le dio un manotazo para alejarlo.

No parecía interesado en el otro, de hecho intento incorporarse para poder partir por su cuenta como venía haciendo desde hacía 15 minutos. Sin embargo ser empujado bruscamente del hombro para obligarlo a permanecer sentado lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Hn

Garland no le afecto esa mirada afilada en fastidio, de hecho lo miro de soslayo antes de sentarse al frente.

—Quédate quieto

—Muévete- contradijo el ruso

Finalmente el miembro de Bega frunció el ceño, seguramente algo enojado de la terca posición.

—Estas sangrando

—He estado peor- repuso sin ganas- Apártate

—Podrías agradecer mi preocupación ¿sabes?

-.-Lamento herir tus sentimientos "princesa"- bufo Bryan mordaz- Pero lo único que me preocupa ahora es la manera de hacerte entender lo mucho que me estorbas.

—…

…

…

…

A veces es muy fácil perder el hilo de la situación. Kuznetzov abrió grandes los ojos cuando ese par de labios sellaron los suyos. Apenas se tocaron, pero Garland lo jalo de la nuca para evitar que se alejara. Él sólo necesito parpadear una vez para empujarlo de los hombros.

—…

…mas, no alcanzo a reclamar cuando una presencia intrusa llamo su atención.

Aturdido, y con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a contemplar seriamente la posibilidad de estar bajo el influjo de una maldición puesto que cuando creía avanzar en algo, retrocedía como si alguien lo bajara a la fuerza de su perfecto paraíso.

Aun no soltaba al otro por la impresión de ver a cierto bicolor de ojos carmín a tres pasos de distancia. Fue sólo una fracción de segundo, pero pudo ver claramente el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de Kai Hiwatari. El gesto se desvaneció por la explosión tras la espalda que removió el cabello bicolor.

Hiwatari giro hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y un gruñido que hizo arremeter a Dranzer con especial agresividad sobre sus oponentes.

—Kai…-llamo el pelilavanda al intentar de levantarse.

—…

Lo único que consiguió fue que los ojos fuego lo miraran de reojo. El intenso destello del par de infiernos vino acompañado por el repentino movimiento de su brazo y la orden que significo para la bestia Bit.

—¡¡¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Gritos ajenos, gritos conocidos, todo quedo envuelto en un resplandor de fuego cuyo centro intacto era el dueño de Dranzer.

—Hn

Kai gruño entre dientes. De reojo miro el lugar que ocupaba Bryan y Garland. La densa oscuridad y el polvo levantado con el ataque los cubriría por el momento. No los había atacado con la intención de hacerles daño (tal vez sólo un poco) sólo necesitaba ocultarlos para convertirse en el centro de atención.

—¡Aquí esta!

La exclamación intrusa fue su señal de partida. Miro sobre el hombro antes de salir corriendo. Bryan necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruño sin detenerse.

De vez en cuando se tambaleaba por los estallidos cercanos que estremecían los cimientos de la abadía. De nuevo miro de soslayo a quienes lo seguían para enviar a Dranzer cada vez que alguien se acercaba más de lo permitido.

Necesitaba alejarlos un poco más.

Afilo la mirada en fastidio con esa molesta opresión que lo hacía apretar los puños.

—Idiota- mascullo enojado.

Siempre supo que a Garland le gustaba Bryan. Desde que llegaron resulto tan evidente como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente. Sólo el estúpido pelilavanda no vería sus casuales apariciones, ni las disimuladas preocupaciones o los obstinados intentos de entablar una conversación a pesar de ser rechazado en numerosas ocasiones.

—Hn

Estúpido, imbécil, maldito idiota. Toda la estúpida situación le molestaba porque…

**PPPUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Fue imposible retener un gemido una vez la explosión lo envió brutalmente contra una pared. El ataque fue inusualmente fuerte. Kai cayó pesadamente al suelo y jadeo cansado al arrodillarse. Termino apoyando las manos contra el suelo una vez el vértigo del golpe distorsiono su visión.

Algunas gotas rojas se estrellaron en el suelo. El detalle fue ignorado. Hasta ahora no había alzado la cabeza, así que ignoraba de donde provenía exactamente la herida. Su visión se quebró por un instante. Nublosa y oscura tras cada nuevo parpadeo. Molesto, frunció el ceño.

—Hn

Tal vez no escuchaba los pasos cercanos ni las explosiones que no eran nada más que murmullos apagados que prometían sumergirlo en el mundo del delicioso olvido, pero eso no significaba que no supiera que estaba rodeado.

Gruño por lo bajo y afilo la mirada aun cuando sus ojos se tiñeron de mas rojo por la sangre que resbalaba entre algún punto de la frente y la cabeza. No iba a caer ante un grupo de principiantes.

—¡Dranzer!

El destello de fuego barrio con todo su alrededor con esa hermosa ola de plumas rojas que no le dio tiempo a sus atacantes de gritar.

—…

Después todo quedo envuelto en un tétrico silencio que sólo fue roto por los leves jadeos cansados del bicolor que termino incorporarse para apoyarse en la pared. Ojos carmín brillaron en la muda amenaza de un animal arrinconado que a pesar de estar herido atacaría hasta caer, así que no se movió a pesar de los golpes y la gripa. Su apariencia desecha destilaba el peligro que lo erizo por ver a una persona intrusa acercarse.

…ese enemigo replegó un extraño poder con un tanta fuerza que lo golpeo violentamente. Su cuerpo se presiono contra la pared que comenzó a agrietarse con la presión.

Dranzer no iba a aguantar, lo sentía quebrarse, despedazarse aun renuente a dejar a su dueño.

—…

Claro que cuando todo ceso Kai cayó nuevamente arrodillado, algo aturdido por la situación mientras el fénix dejo de girar a su lado. Sin fuerzas se sentó en los talones. Su mundo se deshacía, sólo eran retazos incongruentes de un apocalíptico panorama de rojo y negro.

Su atacante se paro al frente. El detalle no importo cuando las sombras finalmente tiñeron su mundo. El dolor desapareció junto con la línea de espacio-tiempo. Extrañamente sintió que alguien lo sostuvo antes de caer, pero eso tampoco importo.

—¡Kai!

Lástima que su último pensamiento fue esa borrosa y familiar figura.

**PPPUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

…lo demás sencillamente se fue al diablo.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz -.-

Ro: XDDD…se preguntaran como puede estar efusiva en algunos momentos y al siguiente caer inconsciente sobre el teclado XDD…pero Ann incluso tiene reacciones incomprensibles para mi ñ----------n

Ann: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz -0-

Ro: XD…supongo que eso sucede cuando pasas tres días sin dormir u¬uUU

Ann: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz -.-

Ro: De acuerdo, a pesar de los problemas de inspiración de Ann, igual esperamos valga la pena la espera n---n Ne. Ella no estaba muy segura del Lime o.o, sin embargo decidió seguir su instinto n----n.

Ann: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz -0-

Ro: XDD….También tenemos una nueva presentación con respecto a los Flash Back's oO, por sugerencia de una lectora n—n, si les molesta la cursiva por favor avísennos ¿de acuerdo n—n?

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, siempre se hace en el profile de Ann n--n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz -0-

Ro-Chan: Matta Ne n—n


	6. BREAKOUT

Ro (_Pegada como garrapata): _n-n

Ann: No…puedo…respirar x¬x

Ro _(Sin soltarla):_ Sabes que no te dejara n-n, después de todo se acerca tu cumpleaños º¬º (_abrazo asfixiante) _

Ann: Muero x.x

Ro: Por cierto, comienzo a notar un horrible patrón o.o, si vas a actualizar cada vez que cumplas años vamos a tener problemas XDD

Ann: He oO?

(_Turba enfurecida ¬¬XXXX)_

Ann: No…no le crean n¬nUU, las cosas no son así TT¬TT. Esta vez, aunque la malvada universidad que me succiona la vida, tuvo algo que ver o.o, fue culpa de mi imaginación que se puso en huelga TT-TT

Ro: Ann se quedo atascada con la historia n-n

(_Turba enfurecida ¬¬XXX)_

Ann: ooUU (_sudando frio)_

Ro: ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños n/n! Se ha convertido en tradición actualizar faltando pocos días n.n

(_¬¬XXXX)_

Ann: TT¬TT voy a morir.

Ro: Ok, mientras Ann lidia con las fans molestas n—n, hare las aclaraciones: primero esto sigue siendo dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic XD. Segundo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes TT¬TT

Ann _(intentando zafarse de Ro): _También queremos agradecerle a **Sango Hiwatari **por leer el Fic y corregirlo antes de ser subido n¬n

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SEIS: BREAKOUT

Correr es molesto cuando una fastidiosa ansiedad le oprime el pecho. Mosqueado, gruñó por lo bajo y afiló la mirada con un brillo homicida que asustaría a cualquiera. Todavía no anochecía, pero la oscuridad del edificio entorpecía su noción del tiempo. Por suerte llevaba un reloj que miró de mala gana, antes de girar por una esquina. Luego tuvo que acomodarse el maletín que llevaba, o se le caería del hombro. Tenía 15 minutos antes que los demás iniciaran el ataque, y entre la confusión sería mucho más difícil encontrar lo que quería.

—¡Alto ahí!

—Hn

Ojos grises se entrecerraron. Usar a Falborg sería demasiado llamativo; y considerando que el plan es infiltrarse sin ser descubierto, esto no podía ser bueno. Por ello necesitó moverse rápido para golpear a quien lo descubrió. El confundido muchacho que cargaba el lanzador, no advirtió su reacción a tiempo. El golpe en la nariz desató un horrible dolor, que fue opacado por el puño en la boca del estomago.

Bryan Kuznetzov tosió por lo bajo, mientras miraba al inconsciente Blade luchador con poco interés. Pero a pesar de rodar los ojos algo exasperado, de todas formas se cercioró que no hubiera nadie más cerca. De esa manera, lo tomó de los pies y lo arrastró hacia una puerta cerrada. Necesitaba alejarlo del camino principal para no levantar sospechas, después de todo, no podía ir dejando cuerpos inconscientes en su camino. Impaciente chasqueó la lengua. Por fortuna la puerta no estaba lejos, así que la abrió rápido.

—…

Por alguna absurda razón, enarcar una ceja fue necesario. Sin delicadeza soltó al muchacho para pasarle por encima. Algo dentro del cuarto llamó su atención, así que camino con cuidado entre la tenue iluminación y el suelo sucio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el Blade que reposaba sobre una repisa. Como si pensara que era una trampa, sujetó su lanzador con fuerza, mientras estiraba la mano libre con cuidado. Cuando tuvo lo que quería, nada ocurrió.

—Uh…-musitó ¿Quién diría que encontrar a Dranzer sería tan fácil? Hubiera esperado más seguridad por tratarse del Blade de Kai Hiwatari- Lástima amigo, si te descuidas pierdes.

Le dijo al cuerpo inerte. Bryan no estaba buscando al fénix, si no a su dueño. Sin embargo, aún receloso, le dio un par de vueltas para asegurarse que era el verdadero; le tomó un par de minutos convencerse antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Si hubiera estado buscando a la bestia bit, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido asomarse por esos lados, más bien se centraría en los lugares que estuvieran más vigilados. Como suponía que debía ser el caso del bicolor.

—Hn

Ahora cuestionaba la efectividad de su deducción. Demonios, iba a tener que revisar todas las malditas puertas del camino. De mala gana, se dirigió hacia el Blade luchador que pateó para meter en la habitación. Con un duro gesto cerró la puerta, aunque intentó no hacer demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención. Después miro el reloj; tenía 8 minutos antes que empezara el ataque.

…estúpido Yuriy con sus malditos ultimátum's. Antes de empezar a correr, refunfuñó por lo bajo y se acomodó de nuevo el maletín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hacía poco amaneció, pero el sol desplegaba tenues destellos desde su prisión de nubes. El gris casi parejo en el paisaje, era sosegado y aburrido. Cosa que tal vez, difería con la abadía. Los rastros de la batalla de la noche anterior dejaron cráteres de explosiones en la nieve, y restos aún humeantes. Los intrusos fueron ahuyentados, aunque conservaron algunos para interrogar. Ahora los prisioneros estaban en las mazmorras, que a pesar de no usarse desde la partida de Boris, finalmente servían para algo._

_Pero, si el exterior era un campo de guerra, el interior se asimilaba más al Apocalipsis. Había grupos (los que podían caminar) distribuidos por todo el edificio para arreglar y quitar los escombros del combate, mientras el equipo titular y sus invitados replanteaban el contraataque._

—Hn

_Bryan Kuznetzov se recargó contra una pared, sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido lo mostraron impaciente. A pesar de eso, no podía evitar carraspear cada tanto por el molesto dolor de garganta, y la fiebre que entrecerró sus ojos por el adormecimiento. _

—De acuerdo…según los prisioneros, su base se encuentra aquí- dijo Ian al señalar el mapa, que descansaba sobre la única mesa del cuarto.

_Hallar un mueble en buen estado fue todo un reto, sin embargo los __Blitzkrieg Boys y BEGA se encontraban en una pequeña habitación que no parecía víctima de un ataque nuclear. El lugar pertenecía a un novato, pero no pudo importarles menos. _

_Antes de reunirse, interrogaron a los "rehenes", luego fueron a ducharse y finalmente curaron las heridas pequeñas (conseguir los mapas fue lo que más los demoró) Quizás ellos eran jugadores de nivel mundial, pero esa cantidad de enemigos deja secuelas. Por fortuna, mientras se arreglaban y organizaban a los demás habitantes (heridos en la enfermería, sanos ayudando en lo que se necesitara) encontraron el cuarto limpio y organizado, que incluso tenía algunas sillas. _

_El detalle no pareció importarle al pelilavanda, que de mala gana estornudó por lo bajo. Los constantes golpecitos que daban sus dedos contra el brazo, podía ser molesto para los demás. _

—¿Cuándo demonios vamos a atacar?- dijo intentando que no se notara tanto su intranquilidad o la congestión.

—Cuando nos organicemos- respondió Ian.

_Oírlo hablar consiguió que Yuriy y Spencer lo miraran. Ser impulsivo no era usual en él, aunque descifrar su estado no fue difícil, considerando que últimamente ha estado fastidiando a Hiwatari. _

—¿No están preocupados por Kai?- pregunto Ming-Ming elegantemente sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

_¿Preocupado?... Bryan enarcó una ceja. No lo estuvo hasta que encontró las manchas de sangre en el lugar donde según Mystel (el último que lo vió y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se lo llevaran) fue secuestrado. _

—Él sabe cuidarse- repuso Yuriy. A pesar de sus constantes discusiones, no significaba que quería que algo malo le ocurriera.

—Tks

_Kuznetzov dio un paso hacia adelante. Ivanov frunció el ceño, mientras los otros dos rusos los observaron atentos. De BEGA, Ming-Ming y Crusher no entendieron el repentino silencio, Mystel no les dio importancia, Brooklyn sonrió divertido y Garlan bufó mosqueado._

—¿A dónde vas?- indagó el líder de los Blizkrieg Boys indiferente a los demás. La terquedad de su amigo podía ser un problema, y aunque nunca le había dado una orden, no creía que dársela ahora fuera a funcionar.

_Ojos grises se afilaron. Yuriy frunció el ceño en respuesta; separarse estropearía su estrategia. Necesitaban de un ataque en conjunto, y ya que el otro equipo se lo tomó como algo personal, sólo restaba organizarse. No podía dejar que el idiota los alertara antes de tiempo. _

_Enfurruñado, Bryan dio otro paso más cerca del pelirrojo, con ese tipo de amenaza que no logro amedrentarlo. _

—Oigan…-interrumpió Ian. Perdían valiosos minutos con el estúpido juego de intimidación-…dejen eso, par de imbéciles.

_Atraer su atención fue sumamente fácil. Yuriy apenas se movió, pero le dio un último vistazo al pelilavanda para asegurarse que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. _

—Cuando entremos, tendrás 15 minutos para encontrar a Hiwatari- dijo ya más desinteresado. Incluso le dio la espalda para restarle importancia al asunto. Después sujetó el plano de un enorme edificio, que desplegó en la mesa- Ese será el tiempo que tendremos para infiltrarnos y tomar puntos estratégicos. Quiero personas aquí, aquí…otro aquí, y que se encarguen de la entrada y la salida. Al resto los quiero aquí, aquí y aquí ¿entendieron? Atacaremos pasados los 15 minutos, no quiero oír nada antes de eso Entrarán sin ser descubiertos, y de usar sus bestias bit, lo harán en silencio.

—¿Quién te puso a cargo?- protestó Garland, justo cuando sus compañeros de equipo asintieron en comprensión por el plan.

—Esta es nuestra pelea- dijo Spencer- Ustedes estaban casualmente cerca.

—Nuestra casa, nuestras reglas. No los necesitamos- secundó Bryan algo molesto. Quizás sus palabras eran ciertas; en realidad no le importaba si era de otra manera, él no estaba dispuesto a seguir a otra persona que no fuera Yuriy.

_La única chica del cuarto, el rubio y el moreno grandote, vieron a Garland fruncir el ceño, así que confundidos y cansados de la situación, le dieron un vistazo a su imparcial capitán. Brooklyn parecía divertido, pero ante la suplica de los demás (que no le importaron demasiado) y el hecho que su compañero pudiera causar un pleito con los rusos, consiguió que se descruzara de brazos para acercarse. _

_Seria problemático si desataban una lucha en un lugar tan apretado. Sin mencionar que no tenía ganas de pelear en ese momento. De reojo observó a los __Blitzkrieg Boyz; la terca batalla de miradas entre Garland y Bryan los puso alerta, es como si bastara de una señal de su amigo para sacar los Blades. En verdad ese estúpido orgullo podía meterlos en problemas, después de todo, si él decidía participar, no importaba que todos se le vinieran encima, no podrían ganarle. _

—Está bien, no tengo problemas con el plan- dijo el pelinaranja.

—Pero…-refutó su segundo al mando.

_Ahí, Bryan perdió interés en la conversación. De nuevo se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que Kai podía cuidarse solo, también era consciente de su fuerza; pero, lograron llevárselo y además lo hirieron. Eso lo desconcertaba. _

…_por eso iba a buscarlo, y después lo golpearía tan, pero TAN fuerte que hubiera preferido seguir siendo rehén. El maldito bastardo lo iba a oír_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hn

Gruñó entre dientes sin dejar de correr. No quiso ver el reloj, sabía que el tiempo se le acababa. Aún no oía otra cosa que no fuera el sosegado silencio, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Por ahora se concentró en avanzar en silencio antes de ser descubierto.

**PUM**

…eso no fue una explosión. Receloso, se detuvo para mirar hacia el pasillo de su derecha. La puerta del final le llamó la atención, en especial cuando la vió temblar con el anuncio de un nuevo golpe.

—_¿Oíste algo?_

Por la puerta de un costado, salió una muchacha que fue apartada por dos jóvenes más altos que ella.

—Vamos a revisar.

—¡Yo también voy!- repuso la chica.

Oportunamente oculto en una esquina, Bryan vio como lo que en un principio fue un trío, se convirtió en un grupo de siete personas. Todos le daban la espalda y no habían notado su presencia, por lo que se tomó un momento para pensar cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento. Apegarse a la idea principal de buscar al bicolor no sonaba tan mal, por lo que sacó su Blade y en silencio lo colocó en el lanzador

Atacar por la espalda no era muy justo, pero tampoco le importó demasiado. El plan es neutralizar a tantos como pudiera, o terminarían convirtiéndose en un problema por salir como un nido de cucarachas.

—¡¿Pero qué…?

Falborg golpeo a dos, los dejó inconscientes, por ello los demás se asustaron. Bueno, al menos les dio la oportunidad de defenderse. Lástima que no fueran tan rápidos. Ni siquiera pudieron lanzar sus Blades, tal vez ni siquiera vieron venir a la bestia Bit. Y no es como si vencer perdedores le entusiasmara, pero una leve e irónica sonrisa curvó sus labios. Se sentía mejor de desquitar un poco su enojo. Pero de ser posible, hubiera deseado desatar todo su poder.

—¡Achuu!

Maldita gripa. Aburrido resopló, comenzaba a impacientarse. No quería que todo volviera a ser un campo de batalla, no sin antes haber encontrado lo que quería.

—Bien…-suspiró cansado- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Sin cuidado, paso entre los cuerpos inconscientes, para llegar a la puerta. Ahí apretó desconfiado su lanzador y tomó aire, antes de abrir.

**TTRASSSHHHHH**

…claro que, tuvo que agacharse por reflejo cuando algo le fue arrojado. Sorprendido por la charola metálica que se estrello contra la pared, apunto a quien lo atacaba.

—…

Sentir una corriente eléctrica en la espalda, lo desconcertó hasta el punto en que abrió grandes los ojos. Su agresor lo imitó sin volver a moverse. Después, sólo bastó de unos minutos para que Kai Hiwatari bajara el cuchillo que estuvo a punto de lanzarle. Agotado, el bicolor vio como el mismo Kuznetzov se relajó, antes de incorporarse y guardar el lanzador junto con su Blade. Eso pareció suficiente para soltar todo el aire que el estrés le había robado.

Por otro lado, Bryan le dio un rápido vistazo a los cuerpos inconscientes, de quienes supuso, eran los encargados de vigilarlo. Seguramente los bastardos creyeron que tras capturarlo todo sería más fácil. Con indiferencia, les resto importancia para buscar un camino entre los cuerpos amontonados que lo llevara más cerca del otro. Mientras avanzaba frunció el ceño. Sabía que Kai era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sólo y salir del maldito lugar sin ayuda, pero eso no evitó que fuera por él.

—Eres un idiota- puntualizó Bryan.

—Hn

Desinteresado, Kai tiró el cuchillo en alguna parte del cuarto (_no pareció interesado del quejido de la persona que golpeo con él)_

En el instante en que pudo moverse con libertad, golpeó a sus guardias hasta dejar el suelo tapizado de Blade luchadores.

—Uh…

Aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello, cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y la cintura. En un principio, parpadeó en desconcierto puesto que Kuznetzov apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

—Oye…-llamó el bicolor. Ese fue el único intento por alejarlo, estaba muy cansado como para tratar con otra cosa. Así que, lentamente comenzó a relajarse al cerrar los ojos para sentir más del cálido resguardo.

Los imbéciles que lo apresaron lo habían amarrado a la pared con unos grilletes. Despertar con los brazos entumidos no fue agradable, en especial cuando una de sus manos está herida. La sangre y el acero no son precisamente la mejor mezcla. Suspiró, e involuntariamente permitió que el otro lo jalara en el apretado abrazo. Cuando uno de sus captores se acerco para darle algo de comer, espero que estuviera a pocos pasos para patearlo. No fue sencillo, pero al menos atrajo la atención de los demás que entraron con Blades en la mano. Ignoraba quién fue el primero en lanzar, pero eso demostró su inexperiencia; no se puede entrar en la "celda" del prisionero disparando ¿Qué valor tendría muerto?

Tal vez Kai ahora lucía como un vil guiñapo, pero consiguió que le dieran a uno de los grilletes. Claro que, tener una mano libre no mejoró el asunto, después de todo siguió encadenado a la pared. Debió esperar que el caos cesara, para que un muchacho se acercara con una llave en las manos, mientras los demás lo apuntaron con las bestias bit. Aun así, su neutra calma de reflexión no se perdió, en realidad, lucía tan indiferente que casi rayaba en lo aburrido.

En cuanto el Blade luchador estuvo cerca, no hizo ningún movimiento sospechoso. Le permitió pensar que sería fácil, que se sintiera confiado. Suponía que iban a llevarlo a otro lugar, ya que el grillete estaba roto y no podían permitirle esa libertad, que sinceramente, se les hacia peligrosa. Después fue cuestión de golpear al pobre idiota y usarlo como escudo. Su mano libre lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa. Por suerte aun tenia buenos reflejos (_a pesar de las heridas_) para atrapar la llave con ayuda de su pie derecho. Todo se resumió a un acto de equilibrio. No iba a negar que resultó difícil, doloroso y aun tenía el grillete en la mano. De nada sirvió atrapar la llave cuando una lluvia de Blades le cayó encima. Por suerte, los estúpidos rompieron la pared a su lado; lástima que se tratara de su mano herida.

—Veo que te divertiste mientras llegaba- dijo Bryan. Lo apartó un poco de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos. Él no se veía bien, había cortes más o menos profundos en su cuerpo. Sangre delineaba su rostro, y la mano derecha no estaba en su mejor momento —¿Cómo demonios te dejaste capturar?- ladró ofuscado. Arisco, frunció el ceño y le sujetó la mano sana para llevarlo afuera.

—Hn

Ojos carmín se entrecerraron molestos. Decir que fue tomado por sorpresa por dos bestias bit no iba con su orgullo. Especialmente cuando parte de su distracción tenía que ver con ese estúpido ruso. Pero, admitir eso en voz alta, o siquiera en su mente era muy problemático, así que olvidemos que lo contempló.

—¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz sonó ronca. Incluso trastabillo un poco por la dificultad de caminar entre los cuerpos del suelo. Cosa que no importaría si estuviera en buen estado.

—Tenemos prisioneros. Ellos nos dijeron de este lugar.

Sin más, Kuznetzov lo soltó para empezar a meter al grupo que dejó en la entrada, luego fue cuestión de sacar el lanzador y destruir la cerradura (_en caso que despertaran_) Una vez terminó, volvió a sujetarle la mano para tirar de él hacia la puerta, donde vio salir a la muchacha. Receloso de encontrar intrusos, la abrió despacio. No había nadie, por lo que entró y cerró con llave, además coloco una silla contra la perilla para trancarla.

—Déjame ver

Kai rodó los ojos, pero accedió a regañadientes. Bryan enarcó una ceja por la mano impregnada de rojo, que el otro estiró con cuidado. La sangre ya se había detenido, pero la piel mantenía ese apagado color carmín. Con cuidado, lo sostuvo del antebrazo mientras ponía el maletín en la única mesa del cuarto. Al menos acertó con el lugar, había un baño cerca. Despacio sacó una toalla, que fue a mojar con agua.

_**Booommmm**_

El suelo tembló, Hiwatari tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer, y con curiosidad, observó al otro que volvía del baño.

—Ya comenzó el ataque- informó al jalar un par de sillas.

Oh, eso era curioso. El bicolor se sentó en completa duda. Un ataque en grupo quería decir que iban a acabar con esto de un sólo golpe.

—Hn

Aunque no pudo entretenerse en ello, debido al tenue quejido que salió de sus labios y le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Izviní (perdón)- murmuró Bryan sin mirarlo. Aun cuando sólo lo rozaba, lo sintió estremecerse mientras limpiaba la sangre.

—No importa

Con cuidado Kai alejó su mano. Había guardado la llave, con la intención de abrir el grillete después. Más, su expresión flaqueo de nuevo cuando el acero cayó al suelo. Fue inevitable no resoplar cansado, de esta forma seria más complicado usar a Dranzer.

…Dranzer.

Sin pensar, se puso de pie como si fuera impulsado por una fuerza invisible. Bryan que sacó una venda y algo de desinfectante, lo miro desde la silla.

—¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?

Casi tuvo que saltar de su puesto para cogerle el brazo debido a sus intenciones de salir de la habitación. En el proceso, escuchó como las cosas que tenía caían al suelo, pero no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

—Dranzer- repitió como un autómata.

—Yo lo tengo.

El titubeo de Hiwatari fue evidente tras enarcar una ceja. El pelilavanda rodó los ojos impaciente, y a punto estuvo de sacarlo al llevar su mano a la chaqueta, pero después sólo pudo sonreír. Eso consiguió que el par de ojos carmín se entrecerraran en desconfianza.

—Si no me crees, puedes buscarlo tú mismo- dijo extendiendo las manos, con la clara insinuación de mostrarle que se dejaría requisar- No tengo razones para mentir.

—Hn

Hubo un mohín de gracioso enojo. De mala gana, Kai accedió a creerle, así que volvió a sentarse. Bryan sonrió divertido. Ni siquiera las explosiones de fondo, la congestión, o el polvo que caía del techo con cada nuevo estruendo, le quitaron esa expresión que le hizo caminar sin prisa.

—Cuando acabe de curarte, te vas derecho a la salida

—No me des ordenes ¡Ay!

Kai afiló la mirada como si el otro lo hubiera lastimado a propósito (_aunque lo único que hacía era aplicar el desinfectante)_ Por ello, gruñó por lo bajo mientras permitía que le vendara la mano. El cuidado casi gentil para no hacerle daño, consiguió que mirara a otro lado. Era incomodo estar así, por lo que fingió desinterés del asunto. Tampoco objeto por el paño que le limpió la cara, el cuello y los brazos, pero cuando le alzo la camisa, le dedicó una fría expresión.

Bryan le enseñó la toalla nueva, la otra la dejó de lado, ya inservible por la sangre. El más bajito bufó desganado; y como si eso fuera su aprobación, el pelilavanda tocó el plano abdomen. Adentrarse en la prenda fue sencillo, sus dedos rozaron la suave piel y sonrió por sentirlo estremecerse. La extremidad con que pretendía limpiar las heridas, se mantuvo al margen.

—Estas sensible

—Ya quisieras idiota- refunfuñó Kai. Sin delicadeza le sacó la mano- Puedo hacerlo solo.

—Personalmente me gusta participar en la pérdida de prendas, pero ser espectador no suena mal.

Sonrió de lado cuando Hiwatari comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Pero esto sólo era para fastidiarlo, no había nada divertido en ver las heridas o marcas rojas que surcaban la pálida textura. Sin que el otro lo notara, frunció el ceño. Esos idiotas iban a lamentar el haber marcado a su presa.

Una explosión resonó a lo lejos. Impaciente, Kuznetzov chasqueó la lengua; no podía entretenerse. Esto debía ser rápido, más tarde en la abadía lo revisaría mejor, por ahora sólo vendo el torso y el bíceps, que eran las heridas más profundas que distinguía. El resto, las limpió por encima.

—Listo, nos vamos

La voz de Bryan se opacó con un nuevo estruendo. Esta vez el suelo tembló más fuerte.

—No, no te pongas eso- dijo evitando que se colocara la camisa- Te traje una nueva.

—¿Eh?

—Supuse que ser rehén no es cómodo (_ya sabes, con Boris era similar) _ni muy limpio, por la sangre y todo eso.

Los bonitos ojos carmín tenían un tinte de confusión, que gradualmente vino acompañado por un tenue rubor. Cosa que su compañero no notó, pues, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo, es como si estuviera expuesto o algo así. Con el ceño fruncido, Bryan terminó lanzándole la prenda a la cara.

—Andando- apremió arisco.

—Es…espera- pidió Kai al ponerse con torpeza la camisa negra, pues el pelilavanda empezó a alejarse. Con su mano herida, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos- ¡Devuélveme a Dranzer!

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, ya que cuando el ruso retiró la silla y abrió la puerta, salió sin decir nada. Determinado, fue tras él a pesar que tener la ropa medio puesta. La nueva explosión, lo obligó a apoyarse contra una pared, pero mientras el suelo se sacudía, se las arreglo para seguir caminando. Gruñó entre dientes una vez vio a Kuznetzov asomarse por una esquina.

—¿Me escuchaste?...

—Hn

Un renovado y fuerte estremecimiento consiguió que Kai se fuera hacia adelante, para no caer choco contra la espalda del otro. Bryan estaba semi-inclinado, así que quedo a su altura, aunque casi lo derriba.

—Por mucho que adore que te me lances encima, este no es momento para esas "cosas"

—Idiota- dijo Kai, pero no se alejo demasiado, era difícil moverse cuando el edificio vibra de una manera tan sonora- Devuélveme a Dranzer.

—¿Quién dijo que haría eso?

Convencido que no había nadie cerca, salvo por los cuerpos tendidos de Blade luchadores derrotados, decidió salir de su escondite en la esquina. De reojo y poco interés, Bryan miró de soslayo el apocalíptico panorama. Por los destrozos, supuso que uno de los suyos pasó por ahí. Así que indiferente a los quejidos casi moribundos, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—No tienes derecho a quedártelo- exigió el bicolor casi trotando a su lado; las heridas le dificultaban seguirle el paso.

—Esta conversación se me hace familiar ¿no te dije una vez lo mismo?

—Escucha…

Sin delicadeza, le sujeto el brazo para obligarlo a girar. Los ojos grises se mantuvieron neutros a pesar de la repentina agresividad, que en ese deplorable estado, le impidió al ruso-japonés aplicar la fuerza o la violencia necesaria, sin embargo Kuznetzov accedió a girar para ver el rostro molesto de su compañero.

—No puedes luchar en ese estado

—¿Quién dijo que iba a luchar? Dame mi Blade para que pueda irme.

Esta batalla no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, salvo por encontrar al bastardo que lo atacó por la espalda mientras luchaba con otra persona. Iba a encontrar a la pareja y los destrozaría; pero eso no tenía que saberlo el ruso.

—No te creo- repuso Bryan- Yo lo encontré, así que yo decido que hacer con él.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Kai entrecerró los ojos antes de seguirle. Definitivamente comenzaba a enojarse ¿Qué tenía que hacer para recuperar al fénix? ¿Quitárselo a la fuerza? Resoplo irritado. En su condición actual eso era inútil…

…a regañadientes afilo la mirada sin dejar de ver la espalda contraria. Tal vez para alguien normal, eso sería increíblemente molesto. Pero a Bryan se le hacía muy divertido tenerlo tan pendiente de sus movimientos. Sonrió sin mirarlo, después giró por una esquina. Debía salir del pasillo antes que los refuerzos decidieran acercarse a revisar. Sin mencionar que, apartarse de las explosiones sonaba sensato. Por suerte conocía las posiciones de los demás, por lo que sabía que sitios debía evitar.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos?

—Tú regresaras a la abadía; después, yo iré a patear algunos traseros- dijo con voz ronca. Pero ignoró la congestión.

—No iré a ningún lado sin Dranzer- puntualizo áspero, justo cuando el otro se detuvo sin aviso.

Así que un poco consternado por el repentino movimiento, Kai lo imitó. Con disimulo, dio un rápido vistazo a la espaciosa habitación, que se conectaba con otras. No oía nada cerca, tampoco sentía peligro, por lo que supuso que nada malo ocurría como para que dejaran de caminar.

—Bien, te daré tú bestia bit cuando regreses...

—No voy a irm…

—…pero antes, tienes que hacer algo por mí- declaró antes de girar. Después lo miro con una leve sonrisa, que entrecerró los ojos carmín.

—¿Qué?- gruñó tras enarcar una ceja.

—¿Por qué me miras así?- indagó Bryan divertido de su expresión, incluso podía jurar que lo vio sonrojarse cuando dio un paso más cerca.

—…

Suspicaz, el bicolor lo observó amenazante. Pero, una vez estuvieron cerca, alzó la cabeza con la intención de mantener el contacto visual.

—No voy a hacerte nada ¿acaso estas esperando que lo haga?- indicó cínico- Estamos en una misión; no es momento para esas "cosas"

Con cuidado lo tomó del mentón para acercarse. Ver su reflejo en el mar de fuego, produjo una agradable emoción en la boca del estomago. Le encantaba el tinte endemoniado en los orbes carmín. Por lo que, no le importo demasiado cuando Kai le dio un manotazo para que lo soltara.

—¿Qué quieres?

No importaba lo que dijera. Definitivamente _(gracias a vergonzosas consecuencias)_ no confiaba en él, mucho menos al verlo moverse alrededor como si lo estudiara.

—Bueno, ya que me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá…

—Ese no es mi problema, no te pedí que lo hicieras. No necesito que me cuiden.

—Sí, ya se- resopló Bryan, incluso se encogió de hombros sin interés- Eso no significa que no quiera venir a ayudarte.

—…

Esto siempre era incómodo. Kai se sonrojó un poco, luego maldijo entre dientes a ese idiota por ser tan persistente.

—Así que…por las molestias, debes hacer algo por mí- masculló Kuznetzov al acomodarse tras su espalda. Con sutileza colocó las manos en su cadera para generar una leve presión.

—Suéltame

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, déjame estar así

A pesar de estar tenso, el ruso-japonés no forcejeó demasiado, así que al final chasqueó la lengua en disgusto. Posteriormente, quiso alejarse, pero Bryan envolvió las manos alrededor de su cintura. El ruso sabía que la actitud hosca pretendía ocultar el rubor, o el hecho de erizarse cuando apoyó la cabeza contra la suya. Sin pensar, lo apretó un poco más. En esa posición podía verle las orejas rojas, por lo que rió bajito. Él definitivamente era tan divertido.

—No te acerques tanto- reprendió Kai.

—¿Puedo tocarte un poco?

Si Hiwatari pensó en darle un codazo, las palabras sencillamente se deshicieron. La sorpresa que lo azotó, y lo hizo abrir grandes los ojos, gradualmente se extinguió al fruncir el ceño. Esta vez comenzó a moverse con la intención de apartarse.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Suéltame!

—No seas así, no pienso llegar lejos. Después de todo, estamos en una misión ¿recuerdas?- sonreír fue inevitable, dado que no le importaba aprovecharse de su mal estado- Además, nos separamos por mucho tiempo.

—¡No es cierto, nos vimos ayer!

—Sólo la nuca.

Susurró sobre dicho lugar. No es como si su propia situación fuera mejor gracias a la gripa, pero podía decir que en comparación, sus condiciones eran más favorables. También sabía que si el ruso-japonés pudiera, lo hubiera golpeado desde hace mucho. Pero indiferente a ello, se centró en el agradable calor que estrechaba y que lo obligó a moverse más cerca.

Tampoco estuvo particularmente preocupado por Kai _(aceptarlo era complicado) _Pero, definitivamente se sintió mucho mejor cuando lo vio de nuevo. Aunque, para lograrlo entró a un lugar altamente peligroso _(no obstante, lo más probable es que de todas formas hubiera ido, claro, eso dependiendo del grado de su aburrimiento), _también estuvo a punto de sublevar el liderazgo de Yuriy, sin mencionar que se metió en la boca del lobo sin estar al 100% de sus facultades. La congestión podía ser un problema cuando la fiebre le impide enfocar a los oponentes; por fortuna, la temperatura ya había bajado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello, pero ahora que el estrés de su búsqueda desapareció los síntomas volvieron.

—¿Qué clase de fetichista pervertido eres?

—No, nada de eso- repuso Bryan. Ciertamente, no creía que le dejara tocarlo de otra forma.

—No vas a soltarme ¿cierto?

—Niet (no) Además, no es como si fuera a hacerte algo malo. Es sólo la nuca- reiteró.

Un nuevo forcejeó se inicio, pero paulatinamente dejo de ser tan enérgico. Kai sintió el rostro afiebrado de Kuznetzov, pero fue la voz congestionada lo que le hizo afilar la mirada. De mala gana bufó con aspereza. Dejarse _"convencer"_ únicamente porque estaba enfermo, no le hacía gracia, en especial cuando no era precisamente su culpa que estuviera en ese estado.

—Sólo un poco- con un gruñido, accedió sonrojado.

El pelilavanda sonrió arrogante, pero únicamente aflojó la presión del abrazo cuando estuvo seguro que no iba a escaparse. Después subió una de sus manos para poder acariciarle el cabello de la nuca. Lo sintió removerse, pero adoró poder tocar libremente las suaves hebras que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Luego, tentativamente rozó la piel pálida e inmaculada que se encontraba descubierta. En respuesta a las sensaciones, un brillo perverso relució en sus ojos por el deseo casi insano de querer de ensuciarlo.

—…

Kai se tensó. El ruso volvió a deslizar su mano por la cintura, la remarcó con una innecesaria lentitud, para forzar el apretado y demandante abrazo. Cuando sintió su respiración en la nuca, se erizó como un gato, aunque no dijo nada. Ahora tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un bonito tono sonrosado en las mejillas, gracias a los labios que rozaron la piel expuesta con efímeros y superficiales gestos. El aire caliente consiguió que apretara los ojos, pero su respiración se dificulto cuando unos suaves contornos lo tocaron. Sentir el corazón agitarse en su pecho, y el revoloteo incierto en la boca del estomago, no le gustó.

En el instante en que una intrépida lengua comenzó a trazar un lento camino, el bicolor no pudo evitar temblar. El idiota de Kuznetzov alternó el húmedo rastro, con mordidas y pequeños besos que se trasladaron a un costado del cuello. Por ello, Bryan sonrió cuando quizás de manera inconsciente, Hiwatari ladeó un poco la cabeza para darle espacio. Con la invitación hecha, se encargó de morder y dejar la piel rojiza. Gracias a las marcas del día anterior (_y el hecho de que no tuviera la bufanda puesta) _Kai sintió una repentina e intensa corriente viajar por la columna.

— Ya…ya es suficiente- dijo al removerse. Sus manos intentaron aflojar el agarre que lo sujetaba de la cintura, sin embargo, su extremidad lastimada no le ayudó demasiado.

—No, todavía no- susurró el pelilavanda en su oído. Sin dudar, lo lamió lentamente para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Oye!

Reclamó Kai con la voz pesada. Sólo alcanzó a mirarlo sobre el hombro…

…pero es difícil coordinar cuando su mejilla era lentamente lamida. Sonrojarse violentamente resulto más fácil de lo que jamás imaginó.

—¡¿Qué…?

—Sabes delicioso- interrumpió Bryan. Él mismo se estremeció por probarlo de nuevo, sin mencionar que el calor de su cuerpo, el delicioso aroma y la forma en que terminó temblando en sus brazos, hacia de la situación algo sencillamente atrayente- Incluso, si no te conociera mejor, diría que estas provocándome a propósito.

—¡¿De qué…?

Seguramente Hiwatari lo hubiera insultado, pero las palabras murieron en la garganta, por una de las manos del ruso que se deslizó dentro de su camisa. Apenas alcanzó a tocar una parte del abdomen, pero fue suficiente para descolocarlo. Ante ello, intento soltarse, pero reiteraba que con su mano herida no podía hacer mucho, y una sola extremidad no podía con alguien que era más alto y notablemente fuerte físicamente. Lo insultó de nuevo, pero resulto inútil seguir pensando cuando los largos dedos hicieron círculos en su piel.

—Bryan…-reclamó incomodo. El amble contacto siguió recorriendo la delicada textura, procurando no lastimarlo.

—Kai…- ronroneó en su oído. De nuevo lo lamió, recorrió su oreja mientras alzaba una pierna. Aprovechó que el ruso-japonés las tenía separadas para hacerlo.

Desvergonzado, presiono su entrepierna. Sin embargo, no contó con que el bicolor se fuera hacia adelante debido a la deliciosa corriente que lo sacudió. El placer lo tomó por sorpresa, incluso el pelilavanda terminó sosteniéndolo. Tal vez se le pasó un poco la mano, pero le encantó la forma en que Kai apoyó una mano en la pared cercana, para mantener el equilibrio.

—Oh…que sexy- sonrió Kuznetzov divertido. No bajó la pierna, de hecho comenzó a moverla un poco, con la intención de agitar su respiración.

—Di… ¡Dijiste que sólo la nuca!- se quejo terriblemente sonrojado.

Bryan lo acercó. Su mano alzó la camisa al subir a través del pecho desnudo. La prenda terminó tan arriba cómo pudo. Pero, lo que hizo enmudecer a Kai, fueron los dedos alrededor de su pezón, y el hecho que lo acariciara con esa endemonia parsimonia.

Ignorando los reclamos, el ruso respiró con pesadez. Ya sin poder contenerse lo hizo girar. Bastó con empujarlo para que Kai se golpeara contra la pared. Intentó ser suave, pero es difícil controlarse cuando lo tiene en ese estado. Por suerte, el más bajito no se lastimó demasiado, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo encerró contra la dura consistencia y su cuerpo. Después, sencillamente selló su boca con un beso.

Suaves labios se movieron demandantes contra los suyos, la arrolladora sensualidad tomó al bicolor por sorpresa, en especial por la mano que subió a su mandíbula y lo presiono de tal manera que tuvo que abrir la boca.

—Hmmm

Gemir fue necesario al sentir el caliente contacto sobre su lengua. El aire disminuyó, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bryan deslizo una extremidad entre las suyas, con la intención de presionar de nuevo su entrepierna. Ahí lo acarició sin prisa, lamió lo que tuvo al alcance y se maravilló cuando el más Hiwatari comenzó a responder aun con algo de torpeza. Sus labios seguían tan suaves y apetecibles como recordaba, por lo que lo mordió y obtuvo un par de quejidos de protesta. Kai incluso colocó las manos en su pecho, quizás dispuesto a apartarlo, pero el otro se acercó tanto que se vio forzado a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás.

La demandante presión, y la mano en su mandíbula le hicieron sentir plenamente la forma en que ambas lenguas se tocaban. Fue mucho más caliente que las otras veces. El bicolor estaba sonrojado, también se erizó cuando Bryan hizo algo positivamente obsceno con el beso.

—Nhhh

Pero por mucho que adorara sentir los gemidos morir en su boca, Bryan debió alejarse o no se contentaría con un contacto tan simple. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el sosegado placer, miró a Kai mantener la misma expresión. Claro que en él, lucía positivamente deseable, bueno, siendo sincero como lo era, en realidad se veía violable.

Necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no perderse en su expresión, o en el hilo de saliva que resbaló por la comisura de los labios y se vio "obligado" a lamer. El bicolor se sonrojo más, por lo que sonrió mientras deslizó su mano de la mandíbula hacia la mejilla derecha.

—Hn- arisco, Kai le dio un manotazo, que acentuó la expresión de Bryan- Glúpîyi (Estúpido)

—Me detuve ¿no?

—Gracias- ironizó. Los bonitos ojos carmín se entrecerraron en desconfianza.

El pelilavanda lo abrazó, deslizo las manos por sus brazos hasta la cintura que terminó rodeando. Fue un gesto posesivo, que ignoró las demandas ajenas.

—Deberías estarlo. Podría haberte tomado aquí mismo. Pero es molesto si alguien interrumpe.

—Que romántico- bufó Kai. Enfurruñado lo empujó del pecho, pero sólo consiguió que el otro se riera por lo bajo.

— Al menos no dije que quiero follarte. Sabes que no lo haré hasta que digas que sientes lo mismo.

La arrolladora y cínica honestidad, produjo una gama de sensaciones. Hiwatari pasó de enojo, a resoplar en fastidio. Sólo alguien como Kuznetzov es capaz de decir dos cosas tan opuestas en la misma oración, y utilizando el mismo tono de voz. Pero no pensó mucho en ello cuando nuevamente fue besado en los labios. Esta vez sí lo empujo, aunque no fue demasiado brusco, además, Bryan se aparto porque así lo quiso y él lo sabía. En su estado no podía hacer mucho.

**BBBOOOMM**

—…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no habían notado las explosiones hasta ahora. Tampoco lucían muy felices por abstraerse del mundo de esa manera; pero, escuchar el estruendo cerca de su posición actual, consiguió alertarlos. Una gruesa capa de polvo les removió el cabello, incluso algunos pedacitos de cemento y madera del suelo, les cayó encima Mas explosiones resonaron, mientras un grupo de jóvenes salió protegiéndose del polvo; Kai se mantuvo al margen, principalmente porque no podía saltarle encima a Bryan y quitarle a Dranzer a la fuerza.

Deshacerse de tres atacantes no fue complicado, pero él sabía que el ruso pudo haberlo hecho más rápido. De reojo lo miró impasible. Su mal estado volvía la situación un poco más peligrosa.

—¡Bryan!

Mas, antes de poder decir algo, la exclamación de la voz intrusa los hizo girar hacia la puerta que estaba al otro lado del enorme cuarto. No sólo Bryan resoplo de mala gana, Kai también lo hizo, pero igual se centraron en Garland, que venía corriendo. El hecho que fuera seguido por un grupo de Blade luchadores, fue igual de alentador como si estuviera sólo.

**CRRASSSSSHHHHH**

El integrante de BEGA lanzo su bestia Bit, la explosión sacudió el suelo, pero esta vez no era un grupo pequeño. De los 15 oponente, 6 lograron apartarse para ir tras ellos.

Los ataques no se hicieron esperar. Enfurecidas y descontroladas bestias salieron a su encuentro. Bryan chasqueó la lengua en disgusto, pero Falborg se encargo de ellos. Quizás, el problema vino cuando empezó a estornudar por el polvo; que su nariz se volviera mocosa era frustrante, en especial si a eso se le suma el mareo de la fiebre, y el carraspeo de una garganta irritada.

Una nueva explosión produjo un destello cegador. Estar bajo ataque constante comenzaba a ser monótono, además de repetitivo. De reojo reparó en Kai, que estaba oportunamente tras su espalda. Definitivamente no se veía bien, algunos ataques lograron rozarlo y ahora sangraba de nuevo.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo, Bryan afiló la mirada, su poder se desató con una violenta ola de viento. Los gritos se opacaron, no se escuchó nada más que el inusual rompimiento del aire.

—Nh…Ah…

Cuando todo cesó, los cuerpos de sus oponentes ya estaban en el suelo, ni siquiera los escuchó caer. Aunque eso resultó intrascendente, dado que su vista comenzó a distorsionarse; tambaleante, se fue hacia adelante.

—¡Oye!

Aturdido intentó enfocar a quien detuvo su caída. Una leve y efímera sonrisa surgió al reconocer a Kai Hiwatari. Las manos ajenas, lo sostuvieron con fuerza del pecho y uno de sus hombros, mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. Bastó con sentir su calor, y el agradable apoyo para experimentar un agradable alivio.

—_¡Por aquí!- _exclamaron nuevos intrusos.

—Dame a Dranzer

—Hn

Terco como sólo él puede ser, Bryan gruñó por lo bajo; después lo aparto para poder incorporarse. Tal vez sus movimientos eran torpes, pero se rehusó rotundamente a devolverse al fénix en ese estado.

—¡Bryan!- reclamó el bicolor por los primeros blade luchadores que aparecieron.

—Tishe (silencio)- dijo ronco. Sin pensar, sujeto la mano contraria (_por su desasosiego fue una fortuna que no se tratara de la extremidad herida) _para entrelazar sus dedos- Pashlí! (¡Vamos!)

Sin esperar una respuesta, tiró de él para comenzar a correr. Debía encontrar un punto que le ayudara a tener ventaja, buscar alguna estrategia. Garland los siguió cuando pasaron cerca. Desgastarse innecesariamente era un poco absurdo, sin mencionar estúpido.

Kai miró sobre el hombro. Un grupo considerablemente grande los seguía; pero con esa pasmosa neutralidad observó de nuevo la espalda de Bryan. Él iba unos pasos más adelante a pesar de aun sujetar su mano.

Su vida podría ser mucho más sencilla, pero ¿Dónde está la diversión sin el constante acecho de la muerte? Suspiró, sinceramente necesitaba conseguir nuevo amigos.

…por ahora debía limitarse a correr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…que el mundo se desdibuje puede resultar realmente molesto. En especial cuando esa delgada línea que separa la realidad del vacío, se hace tan pequeña y tenue, que es casi imposible notar el momento en que aparece.

Había un destello fastidioso, unas voces de fondo, y un espantoso olor a medicina que lo hicieron gruñir de mala gana. Hosco, comenzó a abrir los ojos, aunque no estaba seguro de cuando exactamente lo hizo. Abstraído en un punto gris, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la luz blanca de las lámparas.

Dios, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza.

—Nh

Bryan se quejó al llevar una mano a la frente. Luego, la bajó hasta cubrirse los ojos; la luz le incomodaba, así que intentó concentrarse para que el mundo dejara de moverse. Claro que después abrió los ojos de golpe, de inmediato se sentó al notar que estaba acostado. Lo último que recordaba era vago y efímero, tanto así, que se deshacía en su conciencia como retazos de alguna película vieja.

—_Ya despertaste_.

Sentarse tan rápido distorsionó su entorno, todo se oscureció. Las molestas lucecitas y el vértigo que le sucedió, amenazaron con devolverlo a la camilla.

—_Tranquilo_

La voz comenzó a ser más nítida conforme sintió que su dueño se acercaba. Terco, entreabrió los ojos, la cabeza le palpitaba, pero no iba a desistir. Esta vez gruñó entre dientes, esa estúpida y punzante sensación lo distrajo de la persona que lo tomó de los hombros, quizás para ver como seguía.

—¿Dónde estoy?- farfulló impaciente, incluso se masajeó el puente de la nariz para menguar la sensación. No podía abrir los ojos, dolía cuando lo hacía.

—En la enfermería de la abadía.

—…

¿Desde cuándo la voz se oía tan cerca? Torpe, Bryan colocó una mano en el pecho contrario con la intención de ganar distancia.

—¿Dónde está Kai?

—Hn

De acuerdo, oírlo resoplar (_además de la innecesaria y corta distancia)_ le dio una idea de quién era; así que lo empujó sin dudar.

—¿Sabes Garland? Esto podría considerarse como acoso- escupió. De nuevo se aventuro a abrir los ojos, y aunque aun dolía, por lo menos pudo enfocar a pesar de las lucecitas de colores.

—Bueno…no me importa.

—¡Wow! ¡Alto!

Antes que irrumpiera más en su espacio personal (_porque vio que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo) _Kuznetzov saltó de la cama. Y sí, el suelo se movió, pero fue un hecho insignificante comparado con lo que podría ocurrir si lo dejaba acercarse. No es como si le fuera a permitir algo, pero aceptaba que estaba en desventaja. De todas formas, el orgullo ruso le hizo entrecerrar los ojos en amenaza.

Garland resopló, pero Bryan finalmente lo ignoró una vez reparo en el atiborrado lugar. Sabía que la enfermería era un infierno gracias a los ataque, pero esto era ridículo. Las camillas eran insuficientes, por lo que habían personas en el suelo, los asientos y… ¿en el escritorio de la doctora? Incluso los que estaban mejor, compartían puesto. También había sangre, llantos y el maldito olor de los medicamentos, que le puso los pelos de punta. Fue como si recordara la época en que Boris estuvo a cargo.

—Te distraes fácil ¿cierto?- señaló Garland al acercarse aprovechando el brillo de desconcierto y… ¿temor? En su mirada.

—¿Uh?

Cuando Bryan quiso darse cuenta, el otro estaba a un palmo de distancia. Como eran prácticamente del mismo tamaño, bastó con colocar una mano en su hombro y otra tras la nuca.

**PUM**

—¡Hmh!

…aunque eso no evitó que el ruso le diera un rodillazo en los bajos. El integrante de BEGA, terminó apoyándose en la camilla para no doblegarse en el suelo, mientras la mano libre fue inmediatamente a la parte afectada. El pelilavanda lo observó sin interés, casi con apática indiferencia; incluso ignoró los quejidos, que en ningún momento lograron inmutarlo. Sin embargo, todo se deshizo con una increíble rapidez una vez percibió algo por el rabillo del ojo. De inmediato, giró un poco para ver a Kai Hiwatari con una frazada doblada en los brazos.

Inconscientemente sonrió, pero el bicolor arrugó graciosamente la nariz antes de rodar los ojos. Suponía que Kuznetzov estaba bien, así que dio media vuelta con la intención de irse.

—Kai…-mascullo aun adolorido Garland-…no voy…a rendirme

Los intensos ojos carmín tuvieron un brillo de fastidio en cuanto su dueño giró para encararlo. Claro que, Hiwatari enarcó una ceja al ver que Bryan pateaba al otro en las costillas.

—Idiota- bufó- No hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de gustarme este imbécil.

—¿Bastardo, a quién le dices imbécil?- áspero Kai como único medio de ignorar el ligero rubor en las mejillas, y el hecho de estar delante de tantas personas. Incluso algunos curiosos se centraron en el extraño trío.

Particularmente, a Bryan no le importaba quien se enterara, eso le facilitaría reclamarlo como suyo. Pero, antes que alguien pudiera agregar algo mas, una de las enfermeras se acercó presurosa y comenzó a empujarlos fuera.

—Joven Kuznetzov…- dijo la mujer una vez llegaron a la puerta-….usted ya se encuentra estable. Si la fiebre vuelve, tómese estos, pero si se siente muy mal, por favor venga de inmediato; por ahora necesitamos la camilla para otro paciente.

—Dios, estos niños y sus operaciones suicidas- reclamó la doctora en voz alta una vez les pasó por el lado.

—Joven Hiwatari…

Pero antes de ser detenidos por otra enfermera, el flujo de personas los empujo de un lado a otro hasta que llegaron, entre tropiezos, al otro extremo del pasillo. Eso fue curioso, pero no particularmente anormal. Kai suspiro, mientras ignoró los llamados de la mujer. Sin decir nada, giró sobre los talones dispuesto a ir a su habitación. Sabía para que lo necesitaba, seguramente querían revisarlo de nuevo. De reojo, vio la venda en la mano que casi no podía mover.

Despertar en la enfermería no fue agradable, aun ignoraba como terminó en el lugar, lo último que recordaba (_además de las explosiones que le dejaron los oídos zumbando)_ era haber sostenido a Kuznetzov cuando cayó en batalla. También tenía la vaga sensación, de haberlo protegido con su cuerpo hasta que la nublosa imagen de Ivanov apareció. Después todo fue confuso. Aun le dolía la cabeza, por lo que bufó entre dientes, mas tarde averiguaría que ocurrió con la lucha.

En cuanto despertó, fue a su habitación. No le agradaba el olor a medicina. Volver fue un estúpido impulso, pero Kuznetzov estaba enfermo y los suministros no alcanzaban, por ello quiso asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Aunque eso sólo consiguió que los ojos carmín destellaran en fastidio. Esto era incómodo, estúpido y tan absurdamente irreal que comenzaba a enojarse. A pesar de maldecir por lo bajo, su rostro empezó a calentarse. Debía deshacerse de las sensaciones, desquitarse con alguien ¿a quién podía eliminar que no extrañaran mucho?... ¿Ming-Ming tal vez? BEGA, de seguro terminaría agradeciéndole.

—¡Kai- llamó el pelilavanda al correr para alcanzarlo. Chocó contra algunas personas a las que no les prestó atención, y tampoco pareció muy interesado en averiguar el paradero de Garland cuando se separaron- ¿Esa frazada era para mí?

—…

Verlo erizarse, consiguió que Bryan sonriera. Al menos logró que se detuviera para mirarlo.

—¡¿De qué…?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—¿Eh?

Perder el hilo de la situación fue tan fácil, que Kai abrió un poco más grandes los ojos. Pero después frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no- repuso con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir.

—Oh vamos, no haré nada- aseguró Bryan- Mira, esa es mi habitación.

Bastó con observar de soslayo para reparar en el lugar destrozado. No es como si no supiera de los daños, por eso algunas personas corrían de un lado a otro intentando ayudar y desbloquear los pasillos colisionados. Pero aun así, la mirada de fuego no se inmuto.

—Ve con Ivanov.

—Debe estar ocupado. Además, creo que su habitación esta peor que la mía- dijo al mirar sobre el hombro. El cuarto de su amigo estaba un poco más atrás, y seguramente no podía ser bueno que saliera humo de él.

—Estoy seguro que hay otro lugar en buen estado.

—¿Sabes? Yo estoy enfermo- resoplo- Y hace frio

—No tanto.

Bryan se cruzó de brazos, afuera se oían los truenos que anunciaban la próxima tormenta. Por ello, Kai maldijo mentalmente su estúpida suerte. Se sentía incomodo, en especial por la manera en que corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal. En fingido enojo chasqueó la lengua y miró en otra dirección.

—Bien…-repuso con ojos fieros. Ese destello casi podía ser hipnotizante- Pero tendrás las manos donde puedas verlas.

—No prometo nada.

—Hn

Sin delicadeza, Kai le lanzó la frazada a la cara. Después, comenzó a caminar enojado hacia su cuarto. No podía dejarlo a su suerte con un clima tan endemoniadamente frío.

Por otro lado, el ruso se rió por lo bajo ante la hosca actitud. De verdad no le molestaba chantajearlo, además, sentía como si el más bajito necesitara de alguna excusa para dejarlo acercarse. Mas, hubo un nuevo gruñido y sus pensamientos se centraron en el instante en que Kai se detuvo. Bryan iba unos pasos más atrás, pero lo alcanzo sin prisa. Ahí, vio como el bicolor alzó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. La diferencia de estaturas era la culpable de ello.

—…

Para el pelilavanda fue extraño que le extendiera a Falborg (_suponía que _e_l otro ya recupero a Dranzer)_ Curioso, enarcó una ceja. No había pensando en el halcón, por lo que maldijo mentalmente. No obstante, el gesto duró unos escasos segundos, una vez Hiwatari comenzó a sonrojarse. Oh, esto era tan divertido, incluso lo escucho mascullar algunas incongruencias cuando desvió la mirada por un instante.

—Gracias, por…-tosió como excusa para ayudarse a buscar las palabras-…por ir por mí, aunque no era necesario y de todas formas hubiera salido por mi cuenta.

—De nada.

Sin esperar se inclino hacia abajo y le dio un suave besito en los labios. Duró muy poco, pero lo inusual fue que no se alejo, sólo lo observo con los orbes afilados y un bonito rubor en las mejillas, que sólo acrecentó el mohín de falso enojo.

—Andando- gruñó Kai antes de girar para darle la espalda.

Bien, esto era un avance, más Bryan adoptó un duro semblante al verle caminar. Él podía ser frío y calculador, pero había aprendido que tratándose del ruso-japonés, mantenerse impasible resultaba casi imposible. También aceptaba que eso podía fastidiarle, dado que sus emociones se descontrolaban, y ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a dejar que ellas lo dominen (_las Blades batallas no cuentan)_ Pero ya era tiempo que todo terminara.

Con un gruñido entre dientes comenzó a caminar. Él no era tan buena persona como para decir _"renuncio a ti, si eso te hace feliz"_, de hecho, la palabra egoísta se ajustaba mejor. No le importaba manipularlo, o torcer sus emociones si con eso conseguía que lo quisiera. Cosas como chantajearlo, aprovechar las situaciones, o ignorar lo que el otro quisiera, lo tenían sin cuidado. Sin embargo, también necesitaba que dijera que sentía lo mismo, no sólo que correspondiera sus besos o menguara la resistencia cuando lo abrazaba.

…su amor era egoísta y se iba a asegurar que el otro también lo expresara en voz alta, para tenerlo siempre atado a él. Una sonrisa perversa curvó sus labios mientras veía fijamente su espalda.

Ahora definitivamente parecía un buen momento para oírlo gritar.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡YEAH BABY º¬º! ¡Actualización n0n! Luego de una larga huelga por parte de mi imaginación, finalmente pude continuar º¬º ¡I'm so Happy TT¬TT!

Ro (_aun abrazándola)_: Quizás el capitulo este mas "calmado" que el anterior n¬ñ pero igual esperamos que les guste n—n

Ann: Hai n—n

Ro: ¿Sabes? Se comienza a crear un extraño patrón entre las fans oO

Ann: Nh…supongo XDU, las divagaciones con respecto a quien le gusta Brooklyn están surgiendo n-n

Ro: Aparentemente Yuriy es el principal sospechoso XDDD

Ann: Ne…eso todavía no será revelado u.u. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo demonios me vas a soltar ¬/¬?

Ro: Cuando pase tú cumpleaños n-n

Ann: Faltan dos días para eso ¬/¬

Ro: Ya se n-n

Ann: ¬/¬ (suspiro) Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, siempre se hace en el profile de Ann n-n.

Bueno, para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: Estas muy cerca ¬/¬

Ro-Chan: ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños n0n!


	7. MISERY

Ro: ¡Konichiwa n0n!... antes que haya una turba enfurecida tras de mi ¬¬UUU, tengo un par de aclaraciones u.u, Ann esta…bueno, ella u¬uUU….ella…

Ann: =/=

Ro: …no va a hablar xD, está demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo xDDD

Ann (_se oculta tras una frazada): _=/=

Ro: Su silencio es muy fácil de explicar en realidad xDD, y es tan divertido, que incluso debió cambiar la categoría del Fic, para ponerla en **M **ñ-n

Ann: TT/TT

Ro: Eso significa, señoras, señores y turba enfurecida xDD, que me complace anunciarles que esto oficialmente tiene un **Lime **muy intenso**…**o un** Lemon **suave oO. Todavía estamos confundidas con la definición o.o

Ann: =/=

Ro: Pero es la primera vez que Ann escribe un Fic de categoría **M **n¬n, básicamente porque nunca creyó necesario cambiarlo xD.

Ann: =/=

Ro: Quizás está exagerando xD, pero ustedes mismos se darán cuenta Ne ñ.n. Así que sin más preámbulos les recuerdo que esto es dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic XD. Segundo, este es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes n¬n

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.**ADVERTENCIA: LIME! **

CAPITULO SIETE: MISERY **(Maroon 5)**

A veces, cuando dormir se vuelve un requisito, las noches son mucho más largas de lo que deberían. Porque descansar no es nada particularmente agradable, ni mucho menos interesante. Además Bryan tiene un montón de buenas razones para no querer cerrar los ojos; entre ellas están las constantes pesadillas, que la época de Boris evocaba.

—Nh.

…claro que, la idea de dormir cambio drásticamente en las últimas semanas. La noche paso a ser su parte favorita del día. Y ahora con una leve sonrisa, observó el delgado cuerpo que tenía abrazado. Kai seguía siendo el mismo bastardo agresivo de siempre, pero se las arregló para poder tenerlo así, tan cerca como era posible.

Todo se lo debía agradecer a su destrozada habitación, y el hecho de compartir la misma cama con el bicolor. Los primeros días él se mostro tenso, y tan arisco como suele ser. Pero no es nada que esperar hasta que cierre los ojos, no pueda arreglar. Sin mencionar que el condenado frio de la abadía (_que no tenía calefacción) _le ayudaba a mantener la posición.

—Nhh- suspiró Kai.

Por ahora el ruso-japonés le daba la espalda. La posición era perfecta, porque mientras se apoyaba contra su pecho, podía asirlo de la cintura; no lo hacían muy fuerte, ni muy brusco o se despertaría, por lo que creó un escueto roce.

Eso parecía suficiente para Bryan. A él no le interesaba si Kai se despertaba y lo "regañaba" _(entiéndase como insultarlo, y apartarlo de un golpe) _debido la cercanía. Y aun cuando pronto amanecería, no se alejo ni un centímetro. Divertido vio como el otro respiraba lento y pausado. Sin embargo, una vez el cuerpo que tenía preso se movió en busca de una posición más cómoda, debió soltarlo un momento. De sentirse encerrado, Kai terminaría abriendo los ojos, y eso nunca es bueno.

—…

Afortunadamente no debió esperar demasiado, así que colocó las manos en su cadera. Una parte lejana de su mente le pregunto cómo demonios término envuelto en esta situación tan absurda, donde al final debía dormir en las tardes para compensar la pérdida de sueño. Eso sin mencionar, que el causante de todos sus estúpidos impulsos era Kai Hiwatari. Pero por más que buscara, su cerebro no parecía dispuesto a proporcionarle ninguna justificación.

—Hn- masculló al mirar como una de sus manos, se movía despacio hacia la estrecha cintura.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por una explicación, se encontró a si mismo aceptando que no necesitaba una. Por eso desechó el pensamiento, una vez se centró en algo más interesante: como su mano que alzó un poco la camisa del pijama de Hiwatari, y pudo distinguir la pálida piel entre la oscuridad.

Sus dedos apenas y tocaron el abdomen descubierto, pero se erizó una vez el bicolor suspiró por lo bajo. Complacido por ello, resbaló en el plano vientre y dibujo con las yemas de los dedos figuras etéreas. Luego, serpenteó por el pecho encima de la camisa, y se detuvo en uno de sus pezones. Al principio hizo círculos alrededor de la aureola, pero terminó presionándolo sobre la tela, hasta que su dueño volvió a moverse.

—…

Kai podía aparentar ser un maldito idiota, pero Bryan aprendió a leer entre líneas, y eso resultaba tan entretenido, que antes de descubrir sus sentimientos, comenzó a seguirlo con la mirada sin ser consciente de ello. Al tiempo se dio cuenta que era imposible no hacerlo, porque sin darse cuenta, sus ojos lo estaban buscando.

—Uh…-musitó el bicolor de nuevo, pero esta vez giró para quedar frente a Kuznetzov.

Cuando Bryan estuvo seguro que seguía dormido, apartó unos mechones de cabello que le impedían verlo por completo, y los acomodó detrás de la oreja. No contento con ello, delineó una de sus cejas, y bajó por la nariz hacia la mejilla. Al final, se detuvo en los delgados labios, que al igual que todo su recorrido, recibieron una efímera caricia.

Besarlo era embriagante, en especial cuando él correspondía el gesto. ¿Se supone que así se siente cuando te gusta alguien? ¿Inquieto, molesto e increíblemente impaciente, por la maldita presión en el pecho? De ser así, todas esas estúpidas tarjetas de enamorados estaban equivocadas, y las empresas engañaban a los pobres infelices, que buscaban expresarse con esas cursilerías. Porque lo que él sentía era un deseo desconocido por tenerlo consigo, pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba oírlo gritar y verlo llorar. Aunque suponía que eso no se vería bien en ninguna tarjeta.

Más, en cuanto su mano dibujó el camino sanguíneo del cuello, todo resulto banal e intrascendente.

La expresión de Kai seguía serena y tranquila; completamente ajena de la extremidad que viajó por la columna, hacia el final de la espalda. El pelilavanda noto casi de inmediato que esto comenzaba a ser un poco peligroso; lo supo al darse cuenta que no quería detenerse, porque tenerlo así también era interesante.

Sin dudar presionó uno de sus glúteos, y esta vez los finos labios se entreabrieron para exhalar un suave gemidito que le puso la piel de gallina; además, como si inconscientemente buscara esa fuente de calor, el ruso-japonés se acercó hasta que su rostro pudo ocultarse en el pecho ajeno.

Bryan debió quedarse quieto otra vez. Él era increíblemente bueno en tocar a Kai sin alterarlo; aun cuando eso podía ser frustrante, y únicamente lograba agitar su corazón con el deseo de llegar más lejos.

No obstante, admitía que esto tampoco estaba tan mal. De esta manera podía ver sus reacciones como si fuera el participe de un sueño húmedo. Claro que necesitaba esperar un poco más, sólo un poco y lo haría gritar. Pero mientras eso ocurría, su mano remarcó el camino de uno de los muslos, y viajó por el interior hacia la entrepierna.

—Hmm.

Eso sonó algo fuerte, con cuidado lo soltó, y vio que los parpados comenzaban a temblar como si quisieran abrirse. Era mejor dejarlo, por lo que se alejó con la intención de incorporarse. Kai se quejó con la perdida de calor, y se agazapó en su puesto.

Bryan lo miró un momento antes de chasquear la lengua. Por culpa del idiota tenía que darse una ducha. Aunque, luego de observarlo durante unos minutos, sonrió arrogante, porque en venganza a todas las emociones contradictorias, definitivamente lo haría gritar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mañanas rusas son increíblemente frías (_como casi todo el maldito día), _pero es un detalle que en verdad empeora si el sol no sale.

Entre el frio letargo, Kai Hiwatari resopló de mala gana, y alzó la mirada hacia el desolado paisaje de un edificio destruido. Esta era la tercera vez que salía a patrullar, porque Ivanov movió a los más fuertes de la abadía, y los mando a encargarse de quienes los atacaron. Así que no fue extraño que el bicolor ayudara en cuanto estuvo en condiciones de hacerlo.

Por suerte, de los atacantes en cuestión no quedaba demasiado. Además estaban trabajando con la BBA-Rusa, debido a las bestias bit que sospechaban, eran producto de algún subordinado del detenido Doctor B (_de los Psykick_)

—Nh.

Como fuera, en la madrugada Kai eliminó a un pequeño grupo. Y en ese momento se encontraba sobre los escombros del edificio donde lo capturaron; pues su molesto capitán creía que podría haber pistas. No sabía exactamente que estaba buscando, o que esperaba encontrar, por lo que apático, observó el apocalíptico lugar antes de volver a caminar. Para ello debía tener especial cuidado, y saltar sobre los bloques de cemento.

—¿Encontraste algo?

Tras la espalda escuchó a Brooklyn. Pero se limito a negar con la cabeza sin apenas mirarlo. Ahora sólo estaban los dos, Yuriy no creyó necesario enviar a más personas. De hecho que estuvieran juntos sonaba exagerado, aunque era lo mejor para acabar con todo lo más pronto posible.

—Hace frio- comentó el pelinaranja, al caminar a su lado.

—Da (si)

No es como si él fuera un gran conversador. Sin embargo esta vez ocurría algo muy particular. Pese a su fría e indiferente apariencia, el bicolor estaba inquieto. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido…normales, casi aburridas. Había pensado que compartir su habitación con Kuznetzov sería motivo para desatar la tercera guerra mundial. Pero el ruso se había mantenido al margen para respetar su espacio. Y aunque a veces amanecían abrazados, eso podía atribuírsele a un acto inconsciente por estar dormidos ¿cierto?

—Hn.

También pensó que intentaría algo mientras descansaba (_por eso se paso los primeros tres días, casi en vela) _pero nada. Sin embargo en las mañanas se levantaba algo…hmm… ¿caliente? Si bueno, él era un adolecente, resultaba casi normal, pero no con el cálido recuerdo de una huella en su piel.

Quizás estaba soñando. Mosqueado afiló la mirada. La situación no le gustaba, además ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando tanto en ese imbécil? Tal vez porque cuando fue capturado, Bryan se arriesgo a ir por él; pero desde entonces no había vuelto a tocarlo, ni siquiera a besarlo. A veces se rozaban, pero eso no contaba ¿Acaso se aburrió? ¿Era mentira sus constantes declaraciones?

—Yeb (maldición)- masculló por lo bajo, sin importarle si el capitán de BEGA lo escuchaba.

Sinceramente no tenía porque sentirse tan inquieto, ni mucho menos experimentar ese nivel de stress que era algo completamente nuevo para él. Incluso estuvo tentando a preguntarle qué demonios le ocurría, pero pensar en ello hacia que se mordiera los labios. Le fastidiaba que su corazón se agitara de esa manera, o que esa molesta ansiedad recorriera su cuerpo, ya que si pensaba mucho en esto… ¿era porque extraña la cercanía de Bryan?

"_Maldito infierno"_

—Regresemos- áspero Kai. Su voz tuvo un tono autoritario, en el que casi ladró la palabra- Aquí no hay nada.

—Nh.

Brooklyn sonrió una vez vio el brillo asesino de los ojos carmín. Eso en verdad le resultaba interesante. Y como le importaba muy poco o nada seguir buscando, se encogió de hombros, aun cuando no habían abarcado la complejidad del caótico espacio.

Sin más, comenzaron a caminar, y durante los 30 minutos de recorrido ninguno intentó romper el denso silencio. Claro que eso no evito que el pelinaranja mirara de reojo al otro, y con una salvaje sonrisa comenzó a desplegar lentamente la oscuridad de Zeus sin que fuera notorio. No lo hacía por algo en particular, sólo era simple y llana diversión. Hundir a una persona tan intensa como Hiwatari, en verdad le gustaba. Cosa que mejoraba si la susodicha víctima, no notaba la situación por estar distraída.

Kai que seguía maldiciendo a Bryan, no supo cuando se vio frente a la abadía. Lo único que llamo su atención fue el eco de sus pasos, y el entorno que se rompió con una densa penumbra.

—Hn- resopló tras cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. Pronto debió liberar un poco del fuego interior de Dranzer, para que la arquitectura tuviera sentido.

Algo mareado al principio, le dedico una fiera expresión a Brooklyn. Él le sonrió despreocupado y señaló hacia adelante, antes de poder siquiera hablar. Por ello se vio forzado a mirar, como si temiera una emboscada.

—¿Uh?

No obstante, lo que encontró relajó sus músculos por la sorpresa. En la entrada estaba Bryan (_seguramente estaba esperándolo)_ recargado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada afilada. Fue la única respuesta que dio cuando Garland apoyó una mano a un lado de su cabeza, y mantuvo esa coqueta expresión que parecía causarle nauseas.

¿Por qué demonios no lo apartaba si le disgustaba tanto? Hiwatari frunció el ceño, e hizo un gracioso mohín de fastidio. Sin dudar dio un paso hacia adelante, tal vez para interrumpir o algo parecido, en realidad no sabía y no llego a averiguarlo, gracias a Brooklyn que lo jaló del brazo de tal forma que su espalda quedo contra su pecho.

—¿Qué haces?- indagó Kai, envuelto en un inesperado abrazo.

El capitán de BEGA sonrió en respuesta, pero no dio indicios de querer explicarse. Por eso el más bajito le dio un codazo, y se aparto de mala gana para encararlo. Así terminó dándole la espalda a Bryan y Garland, aunque por el momento ya se había olvidado de ellos.

Esas extrañas acciones lo estaban molestando, y en su actual estado de ánimo, estaba dispuesto a terminar con el maldito asunto.

—Si te gusta Garland ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dices?- demando con frialdad y un deje de amenaza, por verse en la mitad de lo que creía, era un plan de darle celos al susodicho Blade luchador.

—A él le gusta Bryan- dijo Brooklyn.

—Eso no me importa, deja de acercarte tanto o la próxima vez no ser tan indulgente.

—¿Eso es una promesa? Porque en verdad me gustaría verlo.

—Hn- masculló con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es como si fuéramos a quedarnos por siempre en Rusia, así que por favor aguanta un poco más- dijo el pelinaranja con un ademan despreocupado- Para tener a Garland, primero tengo que romper todas sus ilusiones.

Por eso Brooklyn siempre se acercaba a Kai. Sabía que Bryan reaccionaria de inmediato, y apartaría a su compañero de equipo (_a la fuerza de ser necesario)_ También había sugerido intencionalmente que Kuznetzov y Garland hicieran equipo en algunas misiones, mientras él se quedaba con el bicolor. Con eso le demostraría que él ruso jamás estaría interesado en otra cosa, que no fuera apartar a los obstáculos que le impedían estar junto a Kai.

…quizás era cruel. Pero era la única manera que conocía para lograr lo que quería. Sin mencionar que resultaba más entretenido de esa manera, y tocar al ruso-japonés no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. En realidad comenzó a pensar que si Bryan (_por alguna absurda razón), _aceptaba a su segundo al mando, entonces quedarse con Hiwatari no sonaba tan mal.

—Oh mira- indico Brooklyn, y el más bajito giró obediente.

Como lo había previsto, Kuznetzov empujó a Garland; incluso lo golpeo en la boca del estomago cuando intentó detener su avance.

—Estás loco- dijo Kai. Y en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo sintió un poco de pena por el blade luchador de BEGA, que falto de aire se apoyó en la pared.

—Peor…estoy enamorado- admitió el dueño de Zeus, antes de sujetarlo sin delicadeza del brazo.

Esta vez lo tuvo de frente, e hizo el amague de querer besarlo. Pero Kai frunció el ceño en el mismo instante que lo vio inclinarse. Así que lo lanzó a un lado aprovechando su agilidad en las artes marciales; después de todo, no iba a permitir que cualquiera se le acercara.

—¿Uh?

Bryan que casi sale corriendo por ver a la pareja, estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto debido a la escandalosa proximidad. Por fortuna, la impresión duro poco ya que el pelinaranja ahora estaba acostado boca arriba en la nieve, y se reía de la agresividad contraria.

—Idiota- áspero Hiwatari.

El ruso sabía que Kai no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, ni le espantaran los acosadores, pero él no podía quedarse tan tranquilo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a Kai, yo no ser tan gentil como el idiota- amenazó Bryan una vez se paró a su lado.

—Bastardo ¿A quién le dices idiota?- gruñó el bicolor.

—A ti- dijo al mirarlo directamente a los ojos- ¿No dijiste que no le gustabas?

—No le gusto- recalcó arisco en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia la abadía. El pelilavanda lo siguió de cerca, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció interesado en esperar a los otros Blade luchadores.

—Oh, entonces a Brooklyn le da por besar a cuanta persona se le atraviesa.

—¿Por qué demonios tengo que saber cómo funciona su mente?

—Parece que últimamente son "buenos amigos", así que deberías saberlo.

—Mira, no me importa si tú o tus estúpidos celos me creen. Yo me largo.

—¡No estoy celoso! Y tampoco he terminado de hablar contigo ¡Kai!... ¡Quítate Garland!

Tirado en el suelo, y sin haberse movido un centímetro. El capitán de BEGA le sonrió a ese cielo nubloso, y a las pequeñas escarchas de nieve que descendían lentamente. Hasta ahora, parecía que la relación de ambos Blitzkrieg Boys era lo bastante sólida, como para separarse debido a los celos, o a la presión de un contrincante. De seguir así, Garland se daría cuenta que perdía el tiempo, y seria suyo más rápido de lo previsto.

…pero, sólo para cerciorarse "tendría" que besar a Kai. Divertido, acentuó su sonrisa; porque ya sea que su compañero de equipo lo acepte o no, estas resultaron ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Presurosos y molestos pasos se vieron opacados entre los habitantes de la abadía, que le abrían paso a Kai Hiwatari, y a Kuznetzov que iba tras él.

—¡¿Quieres detenerte de una maldita vez?- áspero Bryan- ¡Yuriy nos necesita en el comedor!

—Hn.

De acuerdo, tenía toda su atención. El bicolor dejó de caminar sin aviso, lo cual consiguió que Bryan afilara ligeramente la mirada ¿Desde cuándo atiende con tanta facilidad al nombre de Ivanov? ¿No se supone que no se llevan bien?

—Tks.

El pelilavanda iba a enloquecer con tantas emociones ¿Cómo le hacían las personas normales para soportarlas? Impaciente, respiró hondo con la intención de calmarse mientras el otro giró para verlo de frente.

—¿Por qué?- preguntó Kai, y Bryan se encogió de hombros en desentendimiento.

—No me dijo- respondió luego de seguir su camino. Bastó de unos cuantos pasos para sobrepasar al ruso-japonés, donde una sonrisa nació una vez sintió que lo seguía. Por ello, ambos avanzaron en silencio hasta llegar al desolado lugar.

Con la puerta tras la espalda, Kai se alejó para cerciorarse que el sitio estaba efectivamente vacio.

—Ivanov no está aquí- le gruñó a Bryan, que indiferente al asunto, permaneció en su puesto junto a las puertas cerradas.

—Tal vez en la cocina.

Impaciente, Hiwatari atravesó el comedor hacia la puerta que estaba en el otro extremo. Sólo necesito de otro par de minutos, para ingresar en el cuarto que estaba igualmente solitario.

**CRACK**

Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, sintió el frio metal de unas esposas en su muñeca izquierda. Bryan se rió por lo bajo, y sujetó rápido la otra extremidad, con el fin de esposar sus manos tras la espalda.

—¡¿Que…?- intentó reclamar Kai una vez se alejó de golpe. Por reflejo forzó inútilmente el metal.

—No pensé que fueras a caer tan fácil- dijo con cínica diversión, y una sonrisa salvaje que sencillamente fastidio al bajito, por saberse prisionero- ¿Acaso estas distraído? ¿O comienzas a disfrutar de nuestros encuentros?

—Suéltame- ordenó con firmeza.

—No. Me golpearas si lo hago.

No es como si fuera difícil adivinar sus pensamientos. Kai lucia como un animal acorralado; incluso retrocedía cada vez que Kuznetzov avanzaba, y procuraba mantener el contacto visual para no ser tomado con la guardia baja.

—…Además, ¿Dónde está la diversión de soltar a mi presa cuando la capturo?- señaló Bryan- Debes darme algo de crédito, fue difícil formular un plan que funcionara. Aunque ¿Quién hubiera pensado que **si** iba a funcionar?

Esta vez sonrió arrogante, porque el éxito de la situación consistía en que Hiwatari no sospechara nada. Con lo paranoico que se había vuelto cuando estaban juntos, las estadísticas no estaban precisamente a su favor.

—No puedes hacer esto cada vez que te dé la gana- amenazó el bicolor sin dejar de retroceder.

—Si me digieras cuando quieres que te toque, yo no tendría qu….bueno, no habría diferencia. Pero tú no lucirías como si quisieras matarme.

Una vez terminó de hablar, Bryan se movió rápido. Y quizás el bicolor logró patearlo para evitar la proximidad, pero no fue suficiente. Únicamente consiguió que el otro se inclinara luego de abrazarlo; donde el peso contrario, lo forzó a irse contra la pared.

—Yeb (Maldición)…eso duele- musitó el pelilavanda por el golpe cerca de la rodilla. Por el momento, tenía el rostro oculto en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro; y sus manos lo sujetaron de la cintura. Además, acomodo las piernas de tal forma que el ruso-japonés no pudiera golpearlo de nuevo- …Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo siempre quiero tocarte.

—Hn.

—…

¿Qué fue eso? Ese despectivo sonido tenia rastros de… ¿incredulidad? El más alto se irguió despacio. Por ello, vio ese gracioso gesto de disgusto que le hizo enarcar una ceja.

—Chto? (¿Qué?)

—Nada.

—¿No me crees?

—…

—Creí que después de decirte (_cada vez que puedo) _que me gustas, y con lo que hicimos en la enfermería. Estaba claro que quiero estar contigo.

Kai se sonrojó por la ligereza con que trataba ese tema, pero se las arreglo para afilar la mirada.

—Bueno, hace tres semanas que no intentas nada, así que creí que finalmente me había deshecho de ti.

Bryan se vio sorprendido. De hecho abrió un poco más los ojos, aunque al final sonrió cínico y apoyó la frente con la de Kai.

—Uh… ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?- indagó divertido- Me alegra, eso significa que estas pendiente de lo que hago ¿Extrañaste que te tocara?

—No te hagas ideas equivocadas- dijo el bicolor con un rubor en las pálidas mejillas, que comprometía su agresividad. La cercanía no le ayudaba a calmarse, mucho menos cuando se sintió tan expuesto.

—No me importa lo que digas. Hoy me di cuenta de algo interesante ¿Te has dado cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, jamás me has golpeado como a Brooklyn?

—¡Eso es porque él…!

—…aunque si fueras más dócil, seguramente no sería tan interesante.

—¡Escucha lo que te dig…!

…antes de poder terminar, Hiwatari escuchó como alguien empujó la puerta de la cocina. Eso fue suficiente para que toda función mental cesara, y lo forzara a centrarse en esa perilla que giró sin abrir.

El ruso también miró con aburrida indiferencia. Pero impasible, volvió su atención en el otro que a diferencia suya, parecía ligeramente alterado. Quizás porque el susto inicial le mostro que sería encontrado contra la pared, debido a un psicópata que por cierto, lo había esposado.

Como si fuera poco, el sobresalto del ruso-japonés creció de golpe, cuando Bryan tomó su brazo y lo obligó a caminar. Claro que primero se colocó detrás, con la intención de evitar cualquier posible atentado en su contra.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- reclamó por lo bajo.

—Si haces ruido, nos va a descubrir.

Podía escuchar voces al otro lado, y las personas que intentaban abrir. Así que Kai maldijo entre dientes, por no haber notado que el bastardo cerró con llave después de entrar. Mas, siendo honesto, debía admitir que ese fue el menor de sus problemas, porque cuando Bryan se apoyó en la enorme mesa que estaba en la mitad de la cocina, (_en sus mejores días, servía para que los cocineros preparan la comida) _ambos podían ver de frente la puerta.

La posición no le gusto, además sus manos debieron moverse. Para ello flexionó los brazos de tal manera, que ambas extremidades quedaron en la base de la espalda. Molesto chasqueó la lengua, pues la anterior posición y el hecho de estar apoyado en el pecho de Kuznetzov, hicieron que accidentalmente tocara su entrepierna.

—Juguemos algo- propuso Bryan al soplar en su oído- Veamos si eres capaz de quedarte callado. Si pierdes…bueno, ya sabes, subimos de "nivel"- se rió- …pero si ganas, te suelto ¿Qué dices?

Despacio, sus manos bajaron por la cadera luego de remarcar la estrecha cintura. La leve caricia vino acompañada, por los labios que rozaron su oído hasta mojarlo con el aire caliente. Y en respuesta a ello, su presa se erizó en el mismo instante en que comenzó a lamerlo con parsimonia.

—No quiero- refutó Kai luego de moverse, aunque las manos en su cadera lo sujetaron con fuerza- Suéltame bastardo.

—No- dijo luego de rodear su pecho con un brazo, para aplacar sus intentos de fuga- Hoy quiero verte llorar.

La confesión logro que Hiwatari abriera grandes los ojos, sin embargo no pudo objetar debido a la extremidad que se deslizó dentro de su camisa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Sonrojado como estaba, Kai bajó la mirada para ver la tela alanzarse lentamente. Con ella, sintió el suave roce de las yemas de los dedos sobre el abdomen, y las figuras imaginarias que resbalaron cerca de su ombligo.

—Ya lo había mencionado ¿cierto?- dijo Bryan, y su respiración abanicó contra el cuello- Quiero verte llorar.

El brazo en su pecho, se movió para alcanzar la bufanda blanca. Una vez deshizo el amarre, tuvo más piel a su alcance.

—_**Creo que escuche algo.**_

—_**Sí, yo también.**_

Demonios; Kai se mordió los labios, e irremediablemente se tenso. Todo era culpa de ese bastardo, y sus estúpidos juegos.

—¿No te calienta, pensar que sólo estamos a una puerta de ser descubiertos?

—Estas…Nh…demente.

Su voz se quebró, en el mismo instante en que la mano de Kuznetzov comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su pezón derecho. Además, no contento con ello, la otra extremidad retiro por completo la bufanda que cayó en alguna parte. Mas, lo que realmente lo hizo temblar, fueron las piernas que se acomodaron entre las suyas, para crear una leve presión, y la respiración que creó un húmedo toque en su oído.

—_**Tal vez son rata.**_

—_**Las ratas no hablan.**_

—_**Yo escuche a nadie hablar. **_

¿Por qué no se iban? ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer? Hiwatari entrecerró los ojos. El rubor en las mejillas, y esa emoción desconocida en la boca del estomago, lo hacían lucir muy gracioso. Como si quisiera matar a alguien, pero no estaba muy seguro.

Aunque, indiferente a los inoportunos intrusos. Bryan lamio el grácil cuello, y sonrió por las anteriores marcas que ya habían desaparecido. Quizás por ello se rió, antes de morderlo despacio.

—Detente- ordenó el bajito debido al sosegado toque, que esa pierna ejercía en su entrepierna. Sin embargo, contrario a sus demandas el pelilavanda comenzó a moverla despacio, incluso tuvo el descaro de posar su mano libre en la cadera, para mecerlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—No quiero.

—Nh.

Sin vergüenza, el pelilavanda masajeó lentamente uno de sus pezones, e hizo lo mismo con su gemelo. En ningún momento cesó el lento vaivén, aunque cuando vio que su presa agachó la cabeza, supo que estaba avergonzado.

—Has algo por mí- susurró el ruso en su oído. El aire caliente, creó una corriente eléctrica que viajo por la espalda de Hiwatari.

Kai no tuvo tiempo de objetar, pues de inmediato alzó la mirada cuando Kuznetzov jaló la cadena hacia abajo, donde tuvo contacto con su entrepierna.

—Es…espera…- dijo tenso, y al borde de sufrir un infarto por la manera con que palpitaba su corazón.

El detalle definitivamente empeoro, una vez Bryan respiró con fuerza. Quizás todavía era un leve roce, pero la fútil sensación aumentaba cada vez que lo movía de la cadera. Y pese a la pobre e insignificante negación, el ruso noto algo curioso: el agresivo muchacho ya no peleaba por espacio.

—Ah…-masculló Bryan, porque debía admitir que lo tomó por sorpresa la tímida caricia, sobre esa zona tan erógena.

Su respiración se hizo difícil, pero sonrió al notar que las orejas contrarias se volvieron realmente rojas, y lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en lo terriblemente apenado que se debía sentir el arisco bicolor. Aunque, también es cierto que se distrajo casi de inmediato, pues el gesto torpe de sus manos era lo único que necesitaba. Una participación más activa resultaba realmente necesaria. Al menos así no parecía que quisiera violarlo.

—Kai…-llamó suavecito, y su cuerpo se recargo completamente en el del ruso-japonés. Ahí lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo.

—…

El aludido cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro se encendido y el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, lo sumergieron en un placer incierto.

—_**¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar a Kuznetzov?**_

—…

Indiferente a la respuesta. Kai tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja, y entrecerró los ojos de inmediato. Incluso el pelilavanda se quedó quieto, pero no lo soltó.

—¡Bastardo de…!

—Shhh, si haces ruido sabrá que estamos aquí- interrumpió Bryan divertido del asunto.

—¡¿Por qué demonios los llamaste?- ladró en cuanto el otro lo giró, y finalmente pudo ver los ojos grises.

—Bueno…-meditó mientras lo arrinconaba contra el borde de la mesa- …así estarías tranquilo. Tus golpes no son precisamente suaves.

—¡Eres un…!

No había mejor manera de callar sus reclamos, que con un beso. Bryan lo jaló de la nuca, y lo forzó a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás. De esa manera pudo acariciar los suaves y blandos contornos con los suyos. Le encantaba esa sensación, y le gustaba mucho más cuando su "presa" intentaba escapar. Lo cual es comprensible, ya que quizás estaba enojado con el estúpido plan en el que terminó involucrado.

Pero si Kai pensaba morderlo, sencillamente dejó de pensar debido a las manos que lo sujetaron por debajo de las piernas, y lo alzaron para sentarlo en la mesa.

—Hmmm.

…distraído como estaba, no pudo evitar la húmeda lengua que irrumpió en su boca, y comenzó a acariciarlo sin pudor. Agitado se ahogó en placer, mientras el par de manos lo jalaron casi al borde, donde encontró la cadera contraria.

—Nh…Ah…-jadeó luego de romper el húmedo beso.

La mirada de Bryan lo puso increíblemente nervioso. Jamás había visto esa expresión seria y determinada que consiguió estremecerlo; además el otro también estaba sonrojado, en lo que era la expresión más sensual que jamás pensó que podría ver en él.

Confundido con eso que hizo saltar su corazón, vio una arrogante sonrisa que noto muy tarde. Porque el pelilavanda lo haló casi al borde de la mesa, y Kai se movió con la impresión de que iba a caer. Por eso, envolvió una pierna en la cadera contraria, y realizó un gesto obsceno que los hizo jadear a los dos.

No contento con ello, Kuznetzov lo meció un poco más. El contacto directo con su entrepierna, y la manera como comenzó a palpitar su corazón; lograron que el bicolor se erizara. Había algo diferente…algo que crecía en la boca del estomago, con una emoción desconocida.

—¡¿Qué…?

…claro que, eso no significaba que no estuviera pendiente de lo que el bastardo fuera a hacer. Esta vez debió reclamar, por esa mano que desabotonó y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, hasta que pudo infiltrarse dentro de la ropa interior.

—Bryan…-masculló por eso que tocó su hombría. Descolocado, se vio a si mismo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro contrario, para poder manejar las emociones, y esos deliciosos espasmos que surgían cada vez que el ruso se movía.

Al principio lo hizo despacio, con la intención de abarcar más piel. Después sencillamente surgió un lento vaivén, en el que se vio obligado a morderse los labios. Kai seguramente intentaba que las personas de afuera no los oyeran; pero a Bryan siempre le gusto llevarle la contraria, y si él quería guardar silencio, entonces lo haría gritar por más.

—¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Kuznetzov tras jalarle el cabello hacia atrás, con la intención de morderle la garganta.

Con cuidado lamió lo que tuvo a su alcance, pero sencillamente adoró los suaves gemiditos, y la piel que se torno roja conforme la mancillaba. Luego sin ninguna razón, se alejó en cuanto le soltó el cabello.

Cuando Kai intentó descubrir el motivo, su corazón salto de susto y su rostro se sonrojo violentamente. Inútilmente quiso hablar, pero la mano en su pantalón se movió con esos gestos irregulares, que enviaban intensas corrientes eléctricas a su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo- dijo Bryan mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón- Intentemos algo nuevo ¿Quieres?

—P…Pero…

Aun cuando la respiración del pelilavanda también se agitó, y las mejillas se calentaron por esa intensa y deliciosa sensación; ambos reaccionaron de la misma manera al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y temblar cuando el ruso tomó ambas erecciones y las movió juntas. La masturbación de esa manera era mil veces más intensa.

—Ah…ah…

El bicolor se sentía desorientado, y una parte de su cerebro le indico que era bueno que estuviera sentando, o de lo contrario sus piernas hubieran temblado y seguramente fallado, con esa caricia tan intima. De hecho, si su corazón seguía latiendo de esa manera le daría un infarto.

—Kai…

Su nombre dicho en voz baja y ronca, volcó la razón. Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que lo envolvía, y en la única persona que se atrevía a llegar tan lejos…a la única persona que le permitía hacerlo.

—Bryan…- farfulló en su hilo de voz. Su cabeza se apoyó de nuevo en el hombro contrario, hasta que terminó escondiendo su expresión en la curvatura del cuello. La posición le permitía al ruso escuchar esos gemiditos entrecortados.

El roce entre ambos era extraño, pero enviaba espasmos de placer a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Kuznetzov jadeó sonrojado, pues no había notado que los dos comenzaron a apoyarse tanto en el otro, hasta que sintió a Kai respirarle en el cuello.

—¿Te…gusta?- preguntó Bryan al alejarse un poco. Sin embargo, cuando vio ese rostro sonrojado, y totalmente vulnerable, lo beso sin esperar respuesta.

Eso sólo se sintió más caliente, y más húmedo. Sus lenguas se acariciaron con urgencia, exploraron la boca contraria, y se enfrascaron en un pequeño dueño que Kai perdió, una vez el pelilavanda acaricio la punta de su erección.

En respuesta a ello, el bicolor rompió el beso, y algo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Ese fue un gesto muy honesto; su compañero de equipo lo miró con la respiración descompuesta, y sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos debido al virginal semblante.

Las pálidas mejillas teñidas de carmín, hacían juego con los labios rojos por los demandantes besos y las leves mordidas. Después, inevitablemente detalló en la camisa que estaba tan arriba, como era posible, y en los pezones sonrosados que apenas eran apenas visibles por la prenda; ellos le dieron el malvado impulso de querer torturarlos. Quizás sólo para lograr que ese pecho que subía y bajaba de manera irregular, le mostrara el estado abandonado que tanto ansiaba ver…uno donde lo vería rendido en placer.

Claro que por el momento ese aspecto desaliñado, y las gotas de sudor que dibujaban los músculos, eran suficientes. Porque Kai no sólo se veía sexy, sino que lucía tan malditamente apetecible, que respiró falto de aire.

—Ahh…Br…Bryan- gimoteó Hiwatari por el bastardo que comenzó a mover las manos un poco más rápido.

Frotarse de esa manera lo ponía dolorosamente excitado. Incluso se sentía mojado por el exceso de calor, y la manera en como ambos se acercaron. Y tal vez el ruso había visto una vez al otro mientras se corría, pero ese lenguaje corporal le mostró que bastó con acariciar un poco más para que su espalda se curvara con espasmos blancos.

—Ah…ahh…nnhhh.

Agitados, se apoyaron entre sí, hasta terminaren una apretada y nada cómoda cercanía. Bryan apoyó la cabeza en su hombro (_así como lo hizo Kai) _e intento regularizar su respiración; luego de sufrir esa ola de placer.

El ruso-japonés se sentía tan aturdido, que no pareció notar el momento exacto en que el más alto comenzó a besarlo. A Kuznetzov le encantaba esa actitud dócil después del orgasmo; por lo que sus labios se movieron despacio, antes de intentar robarle el aire que el bajito intentaba recuperar. Esa adictiva boca de fuego lo forzó a profundizar el beso, así que se acercó hasta que algo de saliva volvió a escapar por la comisura de los labios.

Kai se sentía como si despertara de un sueño: adormecido, y tan tranquilo por el placer, que reacciono únicamente cuando fue empujado para que se acostara en la mesa. Inmediatamente toda docilidad se perdió, y sin dudar lo mordió.

—Je…-se rió Bryan mientras se acomodo encima de él- En verdad no sería divertido sino fueras así.

—¿Qué demonios…crees que estás haciendo?

—Todavía estas temblando- comentó sin prestarle atención.

Tal vez había sido un poco brusco al empujarlo, pero no debió usar mucha fuerza. Hiwatari todavía estaba desorientado, y puede que su mente hubiera despertado, pero su cuerpo aun era víctima de los estragos de placer. Por lo que no fue difícil subirse a la mesa, y acomodarse entre sus piernas abiertas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- reclamó una vez el ruso empezó a quitarle los zapatos.

—…

Bryan no respondió, sujetó una de las piernas que pretendía patearlo, y miró la puerta sobre el hombro. Hacía mucho que no oía nada del otro lado, tampoco sentía que hubiera alguien; aunque si era de otra forma, no le importo demasiado.

—¡Bryan!- exclamó Kai en amenaza, justo cuando sus zapatos cayeron en alguna parte del suelo, y el aludido se inclinó para encerrarlo con su cuerpo.

—Dije que quiero verte llorar- señaló con una sugerente sonrisa. Acomodarse sobre él fue sencillo, principalmente porque su compañero de equipo estaba esposado.

—¡Maldito degenerado déjame ir!

—Primero llora.

Hiwatari afiló la mirada, pero lejos de amedrentarlo, lo único que consiguió fue que el pelilavanda sonriera arrogante. Porque en verdad le gustaba esa expresión endemoniada, y el contraste con las mejillas sonrosadas. Así que, una de sus manos bajó por el vientre. Había algo de semen, pero no le importo manchar más la pálida piel.

También había una marcada distancia entre ambos, ya que esta vez quería ver su expresión adecuadamente. Y sin interés en esos intensos de escape, siguió bajando hasta que rozó su hombría.

—Nh- protestó Kai con los ojos cerrados. Mentalmente maldijo, porque se sentía extremadamente sensible- Detente.

El pelilavanda no dijo nada, únicamente se irguió para comenzar a besar su cuello, y a deslizar sus manos por la cadera con la intención de bajarle un poco más el pantalón. Claro que antes de retirar por completo la prenda, se tomó su tiempo en recorrer las largas piernas, por encima de la tela. De hecho palpó el camino hacia la rodilla, y regresó por el interior de los muslos. Ahí permaneció un momento, tentándolo con una calmada caricia que en algunas ocasiones lo sujetó con fuerza.

Cuando eso ocurría, temblar se hacía inevitable. Pero antes de ser consciente de ello, Kai estaba mirando fijamente el techo, debido al letargo que venía acompañado por el latir de su corazón. ¿Por qué ese imbécil, era diferente a las demás personas que han intentado tocarlo? ¿Por qué no se sentía mal ser acariciado por él?

—Ah…

…ahora no era el momento para buscar una respuesta; Kai se arqueó ligeramente, una vez la punta de una lengua toco su pezón, antes de lamerlo lentamente.

—Bryan…ya…para…

La humedad lo hizo removerse, pero el ruso noto como sus esfuerzos por escapar iban disminuyendo. Y aprovechando su distracción, le bajó completamente los pantalones.

Ahora lo tenía casi desnudo (_de no ser por la camisa) _Nunca de cansaría de doblegarlo, de tenerlo en ese estado de pudoroso placer, ni de ver el sexy semblante o la virginal expresión, que seguramente no sabía que tenía. Por eso, Bryan se mordió los labios. Ahora quería besarlo, pero el idiota seguramente lo mordería…aunque, lo que en verdad quería, era follarlo sin miramientos.

—Tks.

…maldición. Con el ceño un poco fruncido, chasqueó la lengua porque necesitaba controlarse. Cosa que probablemente sería mucho más fácil, sino tuviera a ese arisco Hiwatari amarrado, y tan sumiso, que debía ser ilícita su expresión.

—Hn.

Por otro lado, e incomodo de ser observado fijamente, en esa situación carente de ropa. Kai desvió la mirada, justo cuando un par de manos bajaron por su pecho. Ahí jugaron un poco con sus pezones, y en algunas ocasiones los pellizcó, pero al final resbalaron por la cadera, hacia su hombría.

—Mírame- dijo Bryan al inclinarse un poco más cerca.

—No.

En verdad le sorprendía como en esa situación, podía seguir siendo tan terco. Pero lejos de exasperarse, una altiva sonrisa delineó sus labios. Sin dudar, sus dedos buscaron el camino hacia la estrecha entrada, e hizo círculos a su alrededor.

Para ello debió flexionarle las piernas, pero Kai no pudo decir nada, ya que toda función mental pareció detenerse una vez se miraron. El bicolor tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa. Además, su respiración volvió a ser irregular…mas, su mirada tenía un tinte de temor.

Cuando Bryan lo dejó, tuvo un breve momento de tranquilidad. Pero el pelilavanda sacó un frasquito del bolsillo del pantalón, y vertió el contenido en su mano; para posteriormente volver a su posición.

El ruso-japonés jadeó en cuanto la atención volvió a centrarse en ese inexplorado lugar. Se sentía extraño por el líquido, que era frio en comparación a su piel caliente; pero no pudo distraerse con ello, ya que sintió la presión que indicaba, que quería entrar.

—Ah…Nh…eso…duele.

—Estas muy estrecho. Intenta relajarte- dijo Bryan atento a sus expresiones.

—No…puedo…

En silencio, Kuznetzov apoyó la frente con la suya, y comenzó a respirar de tal forma, que el bajito pudo imitarlo. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmado, finalmente entró en él. Se sentía caliente y húmedo, por lo que trago duro mientras veía el semblante incomodo de Kai.

—No voy a hacer nada, hasta que digas que sientes lo mismo que yo- dijo Bryan tras adivinar sus pensamientos- Estos son sólo mis dedos.

—Pero…-jadeó el bicolor con los ojos entreabiertos, por eso que comenzó a moverse adentro.

—El sexo no es tan glamuroso como lo hacen sonar- aseguró al besarlo suavecito en los labios- Es sudoroso…pegajoso…pero muy divertido.

Dijo entre besos, hasta que se desvió a la mandíbula y lo mordió un poco. En seguida, llegó al oído y comenzó a lamerlo despacio.

—…y entre mas lo practiques con tú pareja, mas lo vas a disfrutar. Así que sólo te estoy preparando. Pero no vamos a hacerlo hoy.

En ningún momento de su monologo, había dejado de tocarlo. Su mano libre trazaba caminos imaginarios, mientras seguía acariciando su interior. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, deslizó el segundo.

—Para…- gimió Kai.

—¿Te duele?... Déjame ayudarte con eso.

El desecho ruso-japonés se arqueó, una vez el desquiciado psicópata tomó de nuevo su hombría, y comenzó a bombear despacio. Claro que aun dolía, era una aguda presión mezclada con placer, que le hacía forzar las esposas en su espalda como si quisiera soltarse.

No obstante, al final tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, debido al bastardo que serpenteo hacia abajo. Ya no podía detener su voz, ni mucho menos dejar de temblar, pues el par de labios se cerraron en su dura excitación.

—Bry…Bryan…no más…

No sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos, ni el momento exacto en el que comenzó a pedirle que se detuviera. Pero si se dio cuenta que sollozó una vez el maldito imbécil, movió la boca, y eso sólo se sintió más mojado y caliente. Su lengua lo envolvió en un gesto casi obsceno, y por reflejo sus piernas intentaron cerrarse, pero el más alto sostuvo una de ellas, y sonrió por dentro debido al temblor ajeno. Porque esto era sucio, lleno de saliva que resbalaba por su erección, y con una leve presión que estaba a punto de enloquecerlo.

—¡Ahhh!

…cosa que empero, una vez Kuznetzov encontró ese punto en su interior que lo sacudió. El pelilavanda se alejó, básicamente porque no estaba un seguro de lo que hizo. Y aunque Hiwatari se quejó por el abandono, no le prestó demasiada atención, ya que quería que volviera a reaccionar como antes.

Veamos…él movió los dedos más o menos así.

—Ahhh- gimoteó Kai y el ruso sonrió perverso.

—¿Aquí?- pregunto en fingido desentendimiento, tras tocar ese paquete de nervios - ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?

—Nhh

Hiwatari volvió a doblarse, porque además de tantear ese lugar, comenzó a masturbarlo.

—Yo…ahhh…¡Dios!...Nhhh

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Bryan lo noto, por lo que rodeo ese punto en su interior, pero no lo tocó. Además, volvió a inclinarse para verlo directamente.

—Bryan…-pidió con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Dime si te gusta- condiciono descarado.

El bicolor lo miró casi suplicante. Se sentía aturdido, y sus ojos carmín se cerraron por la caricia de los dedos. Más los volvió a abrir con sorpresa, debido a esa mano que sujetó la punta de su miembro para que no se corriera.

—Dime- incitó Bryan, e hizo que los dígitos en su interior golpearan un poco más fuerte. Fue como una suave embestida, pero su presa sollozó.

—Bryan….ahhh…

—¿Si?- inquirió con una sonrisa, mientras salía y entraba en él.

—Me…ahhh…me gustas!

—…

…de acuerdo, oficialmente tenía toda su atención. El pelilavanda incluso se quedó quieto, y Kai se quejó por ello.

—¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó, y esta vez sus dedos lo embistieron. El otro no podía hablar si hacia eso, pero aturdido como se sentía, Bryan siguió haciéndolo.

Eso era demasiado para el bicolor. Dolía por la necesidad de alivio, en verdad necesitaba correrse. Con los ojos cerrados, intentó controlarse.

—Bryan…yo…

—Repite lo que dijiste.

Los orbes carmín lo miraron, su dueño no podía reprimir los gemiditos. Sin embargo, lo realmente llamativo fueron las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaron de ellos. Ahí lo tenía, Kai Hiwatari llorando de puro y físico placer, porque a pesar del dolor, sentía que iba a enloquecer si continuaba tocándolo ahí.

—¡Me…gustas!

—…

En respuesta, sintió una intensa presión que le hizo abrir grande los ojos y los labios, por ese golpe de placer que lo asalto sin aviso. Kuznetzov golpeó ese punto en particular, con más fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido.

Después, Bryan se acomodó hasta que estuvo a un palmo de distancia. De esa manera, podía ver perfectamente su expresión abandonada en éxtasis. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado, los labios se abrían y cerraban con cada nuevo jadeo, y los mechones de cabello humedecidos, se le pegaron a la frente.

—Ah- gimió el pelilavanda. La imagen era sencillamente deliciosa. Su cuerpo tenía ese brillo particular del sudor, y la forma con la que sonaba su voz, sólo consiguió que tragara duro.

—¡Bryan!

Bastó con tocarlo un poco más, para que su espalda se arqueara y ese líquido blanco manchara su cuerpo. Todavía estaba llorando, así que impulsado por esa invitante expresión, Bryan lo beso con fuerza.

Con su boca ahogó los sollozos, también se maravillo por la manera con que temblaba, y como las lagrimas mojaban su rostro. Ahora Kai era tan manejable y dócil, que permitió que esa lengua acariciara la suya con arrolladora sensualidad. Aunque el adormecimiento le impedía responder como debería; por eso se dejó hacer, hasta que debió pelear por algo de aire.

—Te tengo- le susurró el ruso sobre los labios, mientras dejaba suaves besitos impacientes- Te tengo.

Su corazón latía desesperado. Con cuidado deslizó una mano tras la espalda de Hiwatari, y en un movimiento difícil por la posición, le quitó las esposas.

Quizás Kai ahora no era el mejor ejemplo de lucidez, pero mientras se vio envuelto en un fuerte y necesitado abrazo, se dio cuenta de tres cosas: la primera, casi tuvo sexo en la cocina. La segunda, iba a dormirse, y la tercera…

…no importo demasiado cuando rodeó el cuello de Kuznetzov, y sonrió ligeramente. Una parte lejana (_la que aparentemente aun funcionaba), _le dijo que acaba de cometer un desliz y ya no había vuelta atrás, pero se dio cuenta de algo importante; por primera vez en su vida, se sentía realmente tranquilo.

—Voy…a…matarte- comentó ligeramente agitado.

—Más tarde- susurró Bryan con una suave risita.

Si Kai hubiera tenido las fuerzas suficientes, lo habría golpeado. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio y el sueño, finalmente comprendió algo importante. Él había mentido al decir que le gustaba Bryan...

…su corazón así lo dijo cuándo palpitó con fuerza, y en lo único en lo que pudo pensar era que no le gustaba, sino que se había enamorado intensa, y estúpidamente de ese bastardo.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: o/o…ettooo… Taran?

Ro: xDDD, ni siquiera dejo que **Sango Hiwatari, **(_la persona que usualmente revisa los Fics antes de ser subidos) _leyera el capítulo xDDD

Ann: =/= (_oculta en una sabana) _

Ro: n.n (_abrazo de oso) _

Ann: Lamento por el retraso o/o, hacer este capítulo me tomó más tiempo del debido u/u, tuve que borrar y volver a escribir hasta que estuve satisfecha n/n. Así que espero les guste!

Ro: Eres tan divertida xDDD

Ann: ¬/¬, es porque estoy algo nerviosa, nunca había intentando algo así o/O

Ro (_abrazo asfixiante de oso xD): _Hai xD

Ann: Hai u/u. Por cierto, gracias a las personas que me siguen en Twitter sus mensajes de verdad me alegran n-n, y Gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar TT-TT.

Ro: Oks xD, hasta aquí llegamos n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Disfruten las vacaciones º¬º!

Ro: ¡Y coman todo lo que puedan xD!


	8. KISS ME DEADLY

Ann: Actualización ~(*¬*)~

Ro: ¿Y la turba enfurecida oO?

Ann: No se o.o

Ro: o.o… T-T

Ann: Están detrás de mí ¿cierto u¬uUUU?

Ro: Da T-T

(Turba enfurecida por la milenaria espera ¬¬XXXX)

Ann: De acuerdo, ya estaba preparada para esto u.u, sólo hay algo que hacer ¬¬

Ro: ¿Qué T-T?

Ann: ¡Corre ! (arroja el capítulo y sale en la dirección contraria)

Ro: ¡Kyaaaaaa!

**Transmisión interrumpida. **

BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-. Y como recordaran esto es dedicado a **ALEXA HIWATARI **porque sin ella no habría Fic ^^. También es el primer intento con esta pareja o.o, así que sean pacientes n¬n

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! BryanxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**. **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON! **

CAPITULO OCHO: KISS ME DEADLY **(Reel big fish)**

Estar acostado boca abajo sin hacer nada, es increíblemente aburrido; tanto que Bryan resopló de mala gana mientras su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la nada. Había pasado casi un mes pero al fin tenía su propia habitación, aunque eso no es precisamente la cosa más emocionante del mundo cuando estuvo compartiendo la de Kai.

Pero si iba a entrar en aburridos detalles, entonces podía decir que la abadía fue reconstruida gracias a la BBA-Rusa. Lo cual no era demasiado sorprendente porque ellos son los encargados de mantener a sus jugadores, y aun cuando normalmente parecían aportar lo mínimo para su supervivencia, un daño tan grande como ese (_y una llamada "anónima" a los medios), _les proporcionó el dinero necesario para reparar los daños.

Claro que antes de empezar con las remodelaciones, y amenazar con una demanda por si no les ayudaban. Los Blitzkrieg Boys se encargaron de desmantelar ese grupo que los ataco, así que fueron por cada uno de sus miembros. Se podría decir que los cazaron como si el equipo ruso fuera un grupo de matones o parte de la mafia. Porque no importó que se escondieran en los barrios bajos, o en los rincones más tórridos y oscuros de la ciudad, porque bastó con comprar algo de información para masacrar blades, y enviar a 30 personas al hospital. Por lo que cuando estuvieron contentos y felices, remodelaron su hogar.

—Hn.

Sin embargo nada de eso tenían que ver con su situación actual, ya que apenas y formaba parte del relleno de su vida; un trasfondo que ni siquiera valía la pena pensar dos veces, pero que de alguna manera, era la causante de todas sus desgracia. Porque si Kuznetzov pudiera describir su situación en una palabra seria: jodido. Lo había arruinado todo. Al fin consiguió algo que quería, algo importante y por lo que valía la pena arriesgarse, y de alguna manera se las arregló para arruinarlo.

Cosa que era impresionante, porque si con todo lo que le había hecho a Kai no se había apartado de su lado, en verdad no sabía cómo solucionar esto.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruñó al girar para acostarse de lado.

Era un idiota, ¿Cómo pudo arruinarlo?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_A veces en Rusia no sólo cae nieve y lluvia, también existen momentos donde el cielo se despeja y los rayos de sol hacen brillar la nieve. Por eso todo se llena de un aire casi mágico, aunque nadie salvo BEGA parecía notarlo, ya que los Blitzkrieg Boys estaban ocupados con las remodelaciones, y los encargados de la BBA que los asediaban como un grupo de acosadores. _

_Los malditos bastardos tacaños los perseguían con planos, costos y gráficos para que redujeran los gastos. Además obviamente, venían acompañados de un sin número de preguntas que los iban a enloquecer "¿Para qué necesitan agua caliente?, ¿No pueden colocar más personas en la misma habitación? Y ¡El jacuzzi no estaba en los planos originales!" _

_Ah, qué difícil es ser un blade luchador. Pero como de eso básicamente se encargaban Ian y Yuriy, los otros tres se escondían. Claro, eso hasta que la BBA los buscaba como si así pudieran ayudarles a disuadir al capitán ruso y a su amigo bajito, para que el jacuzzi y el agua caliente fueran opcionales. _

—Hey Bryan…

_Pero aparentemente su vida no podía ser tan simple, porque mientras se mantenía alejado de las negociaciones, el ruso debió detenerse en medio del pasillo cuando alguien apareció de la nada. _

—Muérete Garland- áspero Kuznetzov mientras lo hizo a un lado para seguir su camino.

—Viejo no seas así- dijo el blade luchador en cuanto trotó para llegar a su lado— Nos vamos mañana, y considerando el trabajo que pasamos por ayudarlos al menos podrías acompañarnos a…

—Muérete Garland.

—¿Qué clase de agradecimiento es ese?

—Hn.

_Sin interés a las quejas de su propio acosador, Bryan siguió caminando hasta que llegó al patio central donde estaba Kai. Lo había estado buscando, por lo que sonrió antes de detenerse. Después de todo, para ir con el bicolor primero debía deshacerse del otro._

_Por reflejo Hiwatari alzó la mirada, donde apenas pudo rodar los ojos al verlos juntos, ya que su celular sonó. _

—¿Si?- dijo distraído por el número desconocido.

—¿Hablo con Kai Hiwatari?

—Da (si)

—Buenas tardes joven Hiwatari, le habla Natasha de las oficina de la BBA. Quisiéramos hablarle sobre una falla que tuvimos en el sistema hace unas semanas.

—Escucho.

_Con descuido Kai giró para darle la espalda a los otros dos, por lo que Bryan lo observó desde lejos antes de centrarse en el idiota que lo molestaba. Su relación había estado bastante bien a pesar de todo, sin embargo entraron en pausa cuando tuvieron que ocuparse de esos estúpidos blade luchadores. Por eso, a duras penas y habían compartido un par de besos y algunas caricias, aunque seguían durmiendo en el mismo lugar. _

_Esta vez el ruso-japonés no tuvo que amenazarlo, ni golpearlo si intentaba sobrepasarse, porque a veces ni siquiera llegaban a dormir por estar "cazando", y cuando lo hacían parecían desmayarse apenas tocaban la cama. Pero ahora estaban desocupados y libres de estúpidos sujetos que querían destruirlos. Además para mejorarlo todo, BEGA se iba, y eso significaba adiós Garland, y estúpido Brooklyn que quería propasarse con Kai. _

—Ustedes quisieron ayudar- señaló el pelilavanda en desinterés—Pero si quieren alguna compensación habla con Yuriy, él hará algo.

_Porque aunque Bryan sabía que tenían una deuda con BEGA, sólo la pagaría cuando estén en problemas y necesiten ayuda. Y eso significaba que sería en el campo de batalla, o con alguna misión, no con una salida a un bar. Sin embargo su respuesta hizo que Garland chasqueara la lengua, antes de encararlo con evidente fastidio. _

—No entiendo que le ves.

—No tienes por qué entenderlo- áspero el ruso de mala gana— Además, deja de rogar viejo. Le estas ladrando al árbol equivocado.

—Mira quien habla de rogar- bufó Garland ahora enojado —Te la pasas detrás de Kai todo el maldito día.

—La diferencia entre nosotros es que yo estoy en el lugar adecuado. Tú por otro lado estás perdiendo el tiempo, sin mencionar que estas a punto de recibir una paliza.

_Por dentro Kuznetzov maldijo la diplomacia, y aun cuando era libre de golpear a quien quisiera no sería justo darle problemas a Yuriy. Después de todo estaba en deuda con su capitán, ya que empujó demasiado la confianza y la amistad del pelirrojo cuando le permitió ir por Hiwatari. Por lo que esta vez se iba a comportar. _

—Sera mejor que te vayas- gruñó Bryan, al chocar intencionalmente sus hombros cuando pasó por su lado —Ve a morirte o algo así.

—Hn.

_El blade luchador de BEGA resopló ruidosamente, pero no pudo decir nada cuando el ruso comenzó a alejarse. Así que al diablo con Bryan, porque sintiéndose ofendido dio media vuelta mientras gruñía entre dientes. _

_Ese par de imbéciles se merecían el uno al otro, aunque sinceramente no creía que fueran a durar ya que ambos a pesar de todo, eran muy diferentes. _

_Pero ajeno a Garland, Bryan se alejó apenas vio que Kai salió del patio y desapareció por un pasillo. Incluso debió correr un poco cuando lo perdió de vista, por eso vagó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a una de las salidas donde la nieve había tamizado el suelo. _

—Kai- sonrió en cuanto lo vio —Te estaba buscando.

_El bicolor dejó de caminar, y el otro lo imitó una vez lo vio tenso. Casi parecía enojado, por lo que aguardo en silencio hasta que Kai giró. _

—¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bryan luego de un largo silencio, donde impulsado por la curiosidad se acercó. La reacción natural de Hiwatari fue darle un manotazo cuando intentó tocarlo, y luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Me engañaste- respondió con acidez.

—¿De que estas hablando?- dijo a la defensiva ya que Kai parecía a punto de ponerse agresivo —Has visto que siempre le digo a Garland que se…

—¡Al diablo Garland! Estoy hablando de la BBA, me llamaron por una falla en el sistema- áspero el ruso-japonés— Aparentemente alguien se infiltró en los archivos del equipo. Lo curioso es que sólo descargo la información de MI archivo. No lo habían notado antes porque se hizo desde una fuente interna. Un celular que de hecho fue robado de uno de los laboratorios ¿Y sabes cuando ocurrió todo esto? ¡Él mismo maldito día que fuimos!

—Pero eso no quiere decir que yo…

—¡Tú conoces las claves!- exclamó— Y sólo nosotros dos estábamos en la BBA ese día. Yo sé que no fui a revisar mi propio archivo, porque me usaste como distracción para cumplir tú estúpida misión.

_Luego hubo un denso silencio, donde el ruso-japonés esperaba una respuesta, y lucia tan impaciente como un animal salvaje, así que Bryan abrió los labios sin saber que decir. Podría mentirle, pero Kai no iba a creerle. También podría insistir que no hizo nada y alejarse hasta que deje de estar enojado. Pero con la idea en la cabeza, lo único que lograría es que el bicolor investigue por su cuenta hasta que encuentre la verdad. Y créanme cuando decía que la encontraría. _

_Así que, sintiéndose repentinamente inquieto, corrió el escenario mil veces en su cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta que ocultarlo empeoraría más las cosas. _

—Lo lamento- comenzó dudoso— Debí decírtelo.

_El brillo dolido por saberse traicionado llenó los ojos carmín, además oprimió el pecho del ruso. Pero cuando Bryan quiso acercarse otra vez, Kai retrocedió. _

—Tú…viste mi archivo- repitió en voz baja.

—Yo estaba preocupado. Quería saber si había algo que impedía que estuvieras conmigo, o que Boris…

—Cállate.

—Déjame explicarte- dijo cuándo intentó tocarlo, pero el bajito alzó las manos para indicar que le diera espacio— Kai, por favor.

_Fue como si lo hubieran golpeado, así que Hiwatari le dio una dura expresión. Había comenzado a nevar, pero el frio sólo hizo del paisaje algo oscuro y tétrico. _

—Viste mi archivo- repitió mientras retrocedió, como si de repente se sintiera aturdido por la situación.

—No hagas esto- pidió Bryan.

_Había tanta basura guardada ahí. La tortura, los juegos psicológicos, y como Boris y Voltair lo rompieron una y otra vez hasta que estuvo a punto de enloquecer. Eso sin hablar del abuso físico, y Boris…_

_Incomodo Kai negó con la cabeza, renuente a recordar más. Con el incidente de Black Dranzer había olvidado muchas cosas, casi todo se fue con la explosión, por eso apenas y vio su propio archivo. Dickenson se lo prohibió, aunque eso no significaba que no pudiera romper la seguridad del lugar. Pero en cuanto empezó a leer se sintió enfermo, ya que era como si las cosas lentamente regresaran con cada línea. _

_El bicolor no necesitaba eso. Además la idea que Kuznetzov hubiera usado la información para meterse en su cabeza, se repetía cada vez con más insistencia. Por eso, su oscuridad se removió hasta oprimirle el pecho mientras la duda creció. Por lo que no tardó mucho en preguntarse si lo que sentía era de verdad, ya que en menos de un segundo el bastardo se convirtió en una de las personas que se metió en su cabeza. Quizás no como Boris o Voltair, pero con Bryan todo era tan intenso y diferente, que se sintió estúpido por dejarse arrastrar de esta manera. _

_De hecho todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que se preguntó cómo algo que lo hacía sentir tan bien, de repente se transformó en algo tan sucio. _

—No tenías ningún derecho.

…_de meterse en su cabeza, en indagar en su oscuridad. _

—Déjame explicarte, yo no… -dijo Bryan pero se congeló cuando ese par de infiernos se alzaron fríos y despiadados.

—No quiero escucharlo- gruñó Kai con una gélida expresión.

—Pero…

_Sin aviso, los ojos carmín brillaron con intensidad cuando una tormenta de nieve envolvió a su dueño. Que usara a Dranzer lo tomó por sorpresa, en especial porque lo hizo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Así que, cuando la muralla blanca apareció y el viento lo golpeó de repente, Kuznetzov cerró los ojos y alzó los brazos para protegerse. Cuando todo paso, necesitó un segundo para comprobar que estaba solo. _

—¡Kai!- gritó antes de moverse sin rumbo. Únicamente el viento le respondió, así que se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, o a donde ir —¡Maldita sea!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Como verán no era un recuerdo muy bonito, de hecho casi parecía alguno de esos horribles dramas que pasaban por la televisión. Aunque lastimosamente esa era su estúpida realidad, una que logró que rodara en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Ahí gruñó incómodo y resopló antes de apoyarse en los codos.

Luego no necesito mayor incentivo para ponerse de pie, que descubrir que necesitaba aire. Porque si todo esto no sonaba lo suficientemente dramático, lo peor vino cuando el estúpido bicolor no volvió a la abadía durante semanas. Claro que primero le escribió un texto a Yuriy, para informarle que estaría ausente. Probablemente lo hizo para que no pensara que había abandonado al equipo_ (otra vez)_ Y aun cuando eso calmó a los demás, no fue suficiente para Bryan, porque necesitaba explicarle adecuadamente.

Sin embargo no le sorprendió cuando no pudo encontrarlo. Kai era así de bueno cuando escondía su rastro; nadie lo encontraría a menos que él quisiera. Pero aunque el ruso sabía que Hiwatari estaba bien (_todo lo bien que podría estar), _eso no ayudo a que se sintiera ni medianamente mejor.

Además estar loco y angustiado no es una buena combinación. Estaba casi seguro que se convertiría en algún psicópata si estuviera tuviera más tiempo, y menos angustia encima. Porque todo su ímpetu por hacer algo malo quedo reducido a alguien que aduras penas se desquita con leves raspones, y daños mínimos a la integridad mental de sus víctimas. Lo cual era patético, porque al menos debería enviar a alguien al hospital. Pero ni ganas de eso tenía. Y aunque Kai volvió hace pocos días, las cosas seguían extrañas.

Bryan intentó hablar con él, sin embargo recibió un _**"No es necesario" **_que lo dejó con las palabras en la boca. Lo más extraño del asunto es que el ruso-japonés no sonaba enojado, en realidad se veía tranquilo e igual de indiferente que siempre. Mas, eso no tenía sentido, porque pensó que cuando Hiwatari regresara iban a discutir, o como mínimo lo golpearía. Pero además de su _**"Todo está bien", **_lo único inusual que hizo fue pedirle que Blade batallaran.

Si en ese momento pensó que destrozaría a Falborg se equivocó, pues fue una batalla limpia y para nada sangrienta. Así que, su bestia bit salió con daños mínimos cuando perdió. Después de eso miró confundido la falta de expresión en Kai, que sostuvo a Dranzer y salió del lugar sin decir nada.

—Hn.

Así que ahí estaba Bryan, enloqueciéndose (_para variar)_. De hecho estaba tan tenso que apretaba constantemente los dientes. No sabía cómo explicarle si no lo dejaba hablar, y es que tenía que decirle que jamás quiso manipularlo. Porque después de todo, lo suyo era más directo e impulsivo, casi psicópata considerando todos sus encuentros.

Aceptaba que lo había estado seduciendo de la manera más egoísta y retorcida que pudiera ocurrírsele, pero eso no significaba que hubiera usado el archivo para logarlo. Además eso de alguna manera sonaba insultante, porque si quería conquistar a alguien él podía hacerlo sin ayuda. Gracias.

Sólo reviso la información porque estaba preocupado, y porque necesitaba saber que líneas no podía tocar. Pues aun cuando quisiera doblegarlo, no significaba que pretendía romperlo. Eso era diferente en muchos niveles, a no ser claro, que hacerlo les proporcione placer a ambos. Y es que ¿Dónde está el orgullo de ganar algo con ese tipo de trampa? Una que dolía, y le impedía tener al verdadero Hiwatari. Porque meterse en su cabeza de esa manera, en realidad sonaba sucio. Aunque si quizás hubiera hablado mejor de lo que sentía, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Yeb (maldición)- masculló entre dientes.

Ese molesto y testarudo bicolor tampoco no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Porque enserio, ¿Qué era todo eso de _**"No es necesario, yo entiendo"**_? ¿Exactamente que entendía? ¿Qué todo se acabó?

Kuznetzvo no quería eso, no cuando encontró algo por lo que quería luchar. Pero mientras iba caminando sin rumbo, frenó con un pie en el aire cuando fue repentinamente jalado por el brazo. Ahí sus amigos lo empujaron dentro de una sala. Era un cuarto nuevo, obsequiado por BBA en un patético intento para que no dejaran el equipo. Pensaban que si los llevaban de regalos, quizás podrían calmar un poco su cortante temperamento.

Los rusos aceptaron el regarlo secretamente complacidos, aunque con su indiferencia y desasosiego, se las arreglaron para conseguir una pantalla planta, cuatro puff, un sofá, un Playstation 4 y la cantidad de juegos que quisieran. También consiguieron agua caliente y calefacción. Así que mientras algunos novatos pensaban en abandonar la abadía y hasta demandar, ellos vivían el sueño ruso.

Claro que Bryan ni había visto el PS4, pero ahora el detalle le pareció vago e intrascendente cuando vio que Kai también estaba con los Blitzkrieg Boys. Donde quizás para hacerlo más interesante, había un montón de novatos que ayudaron al equipo titular a empujarlos. Por eso, además de ser una emboscada, había manos y reclamos mientras intentaban soltarse.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que sucedía, pero al final la puerta se cerró con un duro golpe, donde pudieron escuchar como quedaron encerrados cuando la cerradura hizo "Click"

—¡Yuriy!- llamó Bryan—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!

—_**Estamos cansados de ustedes-**_ dijo Ian— _**Lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes comienza a afectar al equipo, así que arreglen su problema y los dejaremos salir.**_

—¡Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida!- reclamó Kuznetzov —¡¿Cuántos años creen que tenemos?!

Tal vez si estaba alterando a los demás, pero eso no justificaba que elaboraran un jodido plan que más bien parecía de niños de primaria.

—Yuriy- se quejó Bryan, donde pudo oír a su amigo suspirar cansado.

—_**Traten de hablar**_- dijo Ivanov con calma —_**Volveremos en 1 hora.**_

—_**¡Y no destruyan nada!**_- advirtió Ian—_**Si derriban la puerta la pagan, y se quedan sin beneficios. **_

Eso quería decir que todos sus gastos correrían por su cuenta, y eso incluía alimentación y hospedaje, por lo que Ivanov debía de estar realmente molesto para permitir esto. Pero en su defensa, debía admitir que no encontró otra manera para que dos personas tan tercas como Bryan y Kai hablaran. Además no sólo eran ellos, si no que los demás lo estaban agobiando con quejas sobre el mal humor de sus jugadores, y como estaban siendo agredidos física y psicológicamente por ellos.

Así que como capitán tenían que solucionar el problema, y fingir que le importara. Pero como sea, si para que todo volviera a la normalidad debía arriesgarse a perder una habitación recién remodelada entonces lo haría. Y aunque de verdad, de **verdad **no le importaba al menos así tendría algo de paz. Porque no creía que la relación Bryan y Kai estuvieran tan mal. Y no es como si estuviera pendiente de ella, es sólo que si lo estuviera algo peor hubiera ocurrido, pero ya se daría cuenta. Todo dependía del grado de destrucción de la habitación, en cuyo caso culparía a Ian porque después de todo fue su idea.

—¡Yuriy!- repitió Bryan.

—_**1 hora. No se maten**_- áspero Ivanov aburrido.

—Tks- resopló Kuznetzov tras golpear la puerta.

Conociendo a sus amigos, es probable que dejen algunos blade luchadores cerca, pero no tanto en caso que la puerta salga volando y alguien termine herido.

—Esto no fue mi idea- dijo una vez giró.

—Hn.

No es como si Kai fuera a decir algo, por lo que Bryan bufó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para despeinarse, como si eso le ayudara a calmarse. Pero sabiendo que no iba a funcionar, miró al bicolor y lo señaló como si estuviera a punto de acusarlo de algo.

—No me estoy rindiendo- advirtió de la nada —Sólo…te doy tú espacio porque entiendo que estés enojado. Yo también lo estaría…

A medida que hablaba su voz fue disminuyendo, hasta que balbuceó algo sobre cambiar de estrategia y buscar una manera para que lo perdone. Kai en realidad no entendió muy bien, porque el pelilavanda ya no lo miraba y en realidad parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que con otra persona. También lo vio fruncir el ceño en un gracioso gesto de concentración, donde lucia enfrascado en algún pleito mental.

Eso no era extraño, Kuznetzov a veces lo hacía cuando algo le molestaba. Por lo que el bicolor lo miró en silencio hasta que sonrió. Era un poco estúpido que se diera cuenta de esas cosas, pero no había otra manera de reaccionar, así que negó un par de veces la cabeza y vio el televisor con poco interés antes de ir a sentarse en el sofá.

Ahí tomó el control remoto, y encendió el aparato para comenzar a cambiar los canales. Así que Bryan lo observó inseguro, hasta que se movió y se sentó en el extremo contrario. Fue un poco gracioso, pero sin interés en él, Kai apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón y miró con aburrimiento la pantalla.

Bueno, al menos Bryan notó que hasta ahora el bicolor no lo había golpeado, ni tampoco recibió ningún insulto, o siquiera una mirada molesta, así que podía decir que las cosas habían mejorado. Sólo lo ignoraba. Genial.

…y si no lo notaron estaban siendo sarcástico, porque esto es patético.

Pero mientras Kuznetzov divagaba, Kai mantuvo una apática expresión que estuvo fija en el televisor. Porque bueno, él estaba en una posición difícil ya que al fin y al cabo había sido traicionado. Eso no se discute porque es bien sabido que inmiscuirse en los problemas de otra persona no se hace sin permiso, en especial con ese nivel psicópata/traumático/abusivo que envolvía su vida, y no olvidemos el motón de cosa que ni siquiera quería clasificar.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lejos de la abadía aclaró su mente, y pensó en otras cosas. Además, obviamente entró ilegalmente a la BBA para ver los archivos. Nada que un código fuente y contraseñas no pudiera arreglar, donde luego de buscar encontró exactamente lo que Bryan vio. Aunque no fue tan fácil como lo hacía sonar, no iba a mentir. Porque Kuznetzov es bueno cubriendo su rastro, sin embargo cuando logro acceder, abrió las evaluaciones psicológicas y físicas que el mismo pelilavanda reviso.

En realidad habían cosas más interesantes. Como los planes de dominación mundial (_gracias abuelo)_, antiguos secretos de la organización, y no olvidemos toda la basura de Boris. Claro que parte de esa porquería estaba en lo que Bryan vio, pero no todo. Por eso cuando Kai terminó de leer, volvió a revisar como si quisiera encontrar algo más. Algo que fuera peor, y diera por terminado el asunto. Pero no fue así.

Después de todo, es mucho más fácil que todo termine antes de acercarse demasiado y finalmente quede atrapado en ese sentimiento. Sin embargo aunque el bicolor es terco, no era estúpido ni ciego. Lo que sentía por el Kuznetzov era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que evalué la situación una y otra vez.

Porque una parte quería olvidar todo y perdonarlo, pero la otra parte todavía estaba enojada. Pero si lo veía desde un punto de vista objetivo, podía entender porque buscó su archivo en vez de preguntarle _(no le hubiera respondido porque no es su maldito asunto_). Además si consideraba que Bryan tenía un objetivo en la mira, era obvio y natural que realizara un procedimiento estándar para no fracasar en la misión.

Por lo que en cierta manera era lindo (_todo lo "lindo" que un psicópata pervertido como él podía ser),_ que quisiera que todo fuera bien y buscara alternativa para no arruinar la oportunidad. Pero Hiwatari no era una misión, ni un objeto que pudiera ser estudiado. Sin olvidar que hasta ahora no sabía si lo había manipulado, o se trataba de un sentimiento genuino.

—Hn.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, el daño ya estaba hecho y el sentimiento no se iba a ir. No importaba cuanto repasara el asunto, o contemplara que nada de lo que sucedió fue real, el sentimiento seguía. Así que podía maldecir y odiar a ese idiota todo lo que quisiera, pero no podía seguir así. No cuando todo se sentía confuso y molesto.

Por lo que inseguro al principio, jugó con el control remoto mientras siguió cambiando distraídamente los canales, pues una idea había estado rondando su cabeza desde que llegó a la abadía, y blade batallo con el pelilavanda.

—Hey… ¿quieres jugar?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

—¿Eh?

Distraído y sin saber que estaban viendo, Bryan alzó la mirada como si su cerebro se hubiera reiniciado, y tuviera que acomodar las palabras para entender en que idioma le estaban hablando.

—¿Sí?... ¡Sí, seguro!

Al final asintió casi emocionado, porque Kai quería hacer algo juntos. Por eso no le importó la consola que el bajito señaló, porque podía ser parques, las traes, o un simple juego de cartas, lo importante es que el ruso-japonés quería pasar tiempo con él y eso es todo lo que su cerebro pudo procesar. Claro que no iba a negar que resulto un poco extraño e inusual, ya que la pregunta vino de la nada. Así que antes de siquiera imaginarlo, se encontró mirando el control que tenía en la manos, y los tres cd's que Kai le mostró para que escogiera entre ellos.

Bryan señaló algo al azar, y sólo cuando comenzaron a jugar se dio cuenta que era juego de pelea. No porque importara, pero fue curioso como su mente se enfocó en Hiwatari. De hecho, no había notado que estaba pendiente de él, hasta que encontró reaccionando a cada uno de sus movimientos. Era una sensación poderosa, una que reafirmaba su posición de buscar una manera de acercarse nuevamente a él.

—Tks.

Claro que era estúpido sentirse tan vulnerable, así que una vez escogió un personaje y comenzó la pelea, estaba molesto. Tal vez era porque estaba muy cerca de la persona que quería y aun así no podía tocarlo, o quizás porque estuvo tan, pero tan cerca de conseguir a Kai que al final lo arruinó. O probablemente era porque se enamoró estúpida y sinceramente de ese imbécil.

Una persona normal se sentiría abatida, pero siendo el loco que era, todo resultaba más intenso, las sensaciones iban al extremo hasta el punto en que era demasiado. Tanto, que se enojaba más rápido y sin razón aparente.

—_**K.O**_

Así que cuando se dio cuenta, acababa de ganar. No fue intencional, pero una vez se dio cuenta del asunto, vio como un combo mortal destrozó el personaje contrario en una gráfica y violenta muerte, donde incluso le arrancó la cabeza. El ruso ni siquiera sabía lo que hizo, sólo apretó los botones hasta que ganó.

¡Maldita sea ganó!

Hiwatari intentó ser "amable" con él (_o lo que sea, que sea esto), _y a la primera oportunidad Bryan acribillo su personaje y escupió sobre el cuerpo virtual. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a reanudar su relación si lo mataba?

—Perdí- dijo Kai. Y en respuesta el pelilavanda cerró los ojos cuando lo escuchó hablar, así que giró en el sofá. Ahí vio al bicolor que había dejado caer las manos en su regazo, y veía la pantalla con indiferencia— Perdí- repitió, al mirarlo por primera vez desde que comenzaron a jugar.

—Si…uh…

¿Qué se supone que diga?

—Perdí- insistió al dejar de lado el control, e inclinarse para estar más cerca. No tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para que el ruso retrocediera.

Kuznetzov lo hizo por instinto, como si estuviera precavido de recibir un golpe. Sin embargo al final, enarcó una ceja porque no entendía porque seguía repitiéndolo.

—Hn- áspero Kai luego de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué…?

—Prometí algo ¿cierto?

¿Promesa?

El pelilavanda parpadeó un par de veces en incomprensión. Donde el aparente fastidio de Kai parecía estar relacionado con su olvido, donde su silencio únicamente consiguió que el bajito comenzaba a enojarse.

—¿Promesa? ¿De qué…?- divagó hasta que algo hizo "click" y su mirada destelló con fuerza.

Su cerebro funcionó en sobre marcha y tan rápido como pudo, hasta que recordó. Y en respuesta su corazón palpitó como loco, su respiración se enganchó y sintió la boca seca. Sin embargo iba a negar totalmente que se sintió inquieto, porque Bryan Kuznetzov no es una jodida colegiala. Sin embargo, ante la posibilidad de lo que la promesa significaba sonrió altivo, mientras Kai afiló la mirada.

Pues al principio de todo este estúpido asunto, lo reto. Dijo que había vencido a Ivanov para motivarlo, así que Kai aceptó. Pero si ganaba, Kuznetzov lo dejaría tranquilo y si perdía saldría con él. Se supone que sería un blade batalla, pero Hiwatari no sólo recordó la promesa si no que la modifico. Porque ellos ya habían batallado, y Bryan perdió. Sin embargo nada de eso pareció importar, porque decidió que esta vez había perdido.

Eso explicaría porque tenía ganas de luchar, pero ya sin pensar, Bryan se acercó un poco. Apenas y tanteó el terreno, ya que alzó una mano para tocar la rodilla contraria.

—No te estoy perdonando- áspero Kai con un tono duro que frenó al otro.

—Lo prometiste ¿cierto?

No es tan fácil como se pensaría, pero Hiwatari había tomado una decisión y era esta. Así que sintió como la mano en su rodilla se sentía caliente, por lo que con un mohín de disgusto arrugó la nariz. Aunque no hizo nada cuando Bryan alzó las manos con la intención de abrazarlo. Fue cuidadoso, porque no quería asustarlo ni recibir un golpe. Así que lo tocó con duda, hasta que pudo envolverlo en un estrecho abrazo.

Se sentía bien tenerlo cerca, tan cálido y reconfortante que Bryan sonrió. Definitivamente no podía perder ese calor, ni su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla y la respiración suave y calmada que se acompaso con la suya.

—Izvini (lo siento)- murmuró una vez escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro.

—Da (si)- resopló Kai con los ojos cerrados.

En realidad no valía la pena pensar en ello, porque si decidió darle otra oportunidad, debía aceptarlo de una manera totalmente diferente a la del Beyblade, o sus amigos.

—Glúpîyi (Estupido)- sonrió el bicolor. Sin embargo aparentemente hizo algo para que Bryan se tensara, porque casi de inmediato el ruso se movió para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yeb (Maldición)- gruñó cuando tomó su rostro en las manos, y apoyó sus frentes juntas— ¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Qué…?

Bueno, era extraño que preguntara cuando normalmente hacia lo que quería, así que… ¿esto significaba que estaba intentando ser amable? Kai en realidad no supo y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, porque antes de poder decir algo fue obligado a irse hacia atrás.

Fue una posición incómoda, pero Bryan lo miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido y un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, porque enserio, el bicolor no sólo podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente después de casi un maldito mes de espera y sufrimiento. Sin embargo estaba tan feliz, que se estaba enojado _(y sí, eso no tenía sentido)_, pero maldición… ¡no podía ser así de lindo!

Más, antes que Kai pudiera reaccionar se inclinó y lo beso. Fue un gesto suave donde acarició sus labios, y ahogó un patético ruidito por poder tocarlo. Sin embargo el gesto subió alarmantemente de ritmo, porque no dudo en lamer esos suaves y delgados contornos una vez el bicolor colocó las manos a su cabello, y lo jaló hacia abajo.

Tal vez por eso Bryan lo mordió y adoró ese sexy quejido que murió en su garganta. Además cuando ruso-japonés entreabrió los labios, creó una insinuante invitación donde se deslizó para invadir esa boca de fuego. Por ello jadeó una vez encontró a su húmeda compañera, y la alentó con atrevidas caricias que los hizo temblar.

Que Kai respondiera únicamente puso a prueba su autocontrol. Así que se acomodó con cuidado sobre su cuerpo y lo presionó lo suficiente como para dejarlo encerrado en el sofá. Donde ese pequeño gesto, le permitió maravillarse con el calor que comenzaron a compartir. Porque besarlo era como beber fuego líquido, sentía que podía derretirse únicamente por tocar sus labios. Mas, su aire quedo comprometido una vez se movió contra su cuerpo, por lo que debió apartarse con un sonido húmedo e inesperado.

Por ello Bryan respiró agitado, mientras vio como algo de saliva resbalaba por los labios del bajito.

Kai lo miró con duda, y con una expresión adorablemente sonrojada. Lo que era injusto, porque Kuznetzov no podía creer que se hubiera dejado llevar tan rápido, cuando antes incluso lo ha tenido con menos ropa y no había perdido el control de esta manera. Tal vez sólo estaba exaltado ante la idea de ser perdonado. Porque nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, las personas no le daban una segunda oportunidad luego de lastimarlas. Y es que no tendrían por qué hacerlo; sus amigos eran diferentes, porque entre todos habían sufrido demasiado y se habían hecho el daño suficiente como para que al final decidieran que todo era culpa de Boris, y no había ningún motivo por el cual guardar rencor.

Pero esto… era algo desinteresado, y con el único propósito de intentar algo nuevo y diferente. Algo que los hacía sentir bien. Donde era precisamente ese harisco muchacho quien le daba otra oportunidad. Así que no podían culparlo por estar tan exaltado.

Sin embargo, cuando Hiwatari lo soltó y se apoyó en los codos con la respiración pesada, le dedico una mirada confusa porque el pelilavanda se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y esquivó su mirada. Pero antes de preguntar que sucedía, notó ese curioso rubor que además de aumentar, vino acompañado por un ceño fruncido que parecía aparentar fastidio.

—Oh, te sonrojaste- se rio el bicolor.

—Tishe (cállate)- masculló Bryan frente a esa sonrisa arrogante, dado que los papeles parecieron haberse invertido sin aviso —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Debió haber hecho algo bien para que las cosas salieran sin demasiado daño. Por lo que tomó el rostro contrario y lo acercó para un nuevo beso.

—¡Chicos!

…oh al menos esa era la idea, pero la puerta se abrió así que por reflejo ambos se alejaron casi asustados. Claro que, Bryan frunció el ceño cuando vio a tres novatos parados bajo el marco de la puerta. Ellos lucían asustados, por lo que el psicópata ruso dejó de lado su instinto asesino para analizarlos con duda.

—Oh- dijo uno de ellos al verlos sentados en el sofá con un videojuego en pausa.

—¿Qué?- gruñó Kuznetzov.

—Lo siento…es sólo que no escuchamos nada, y creímos que…

Probablemente que uno de los dos estaba inconsciente o muerto, pero como a Kai no le interesaba eso, se puso de pie. Aunque las cosas cambiaron muy rápido cuando Bryan lo imitó, y sacó el lanzador para apuntarles.

—Vamos a salir- dijo sin ninguna duda. De hecho esa fría y salvaje mirada erizo a los pobres chicos.

—Pero Ivanov dijo…

—Muévanse- amenazó.

—Sí señor.

Después de eso no hubo necesidad de nada más, así que Bryan buscó a tientas la mano de Kai y la sujetó. Los novatos se hicieron a un lado apenas pasaron cerca, ya que él nunca bajó el lanzador.

Cuando estuvieron afuera rompió la cerradura, porque eso les daría tiempo antes que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaban. Luego tiró de Kai, para que ambos empezaran a correr mientras intentaban permanecer desapercibidos. Por eso debieron detenerse un par de veces, y esconderse entre los pasillos y alguna puerta abierta hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación del ruso. Ahí Bryan cerró con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Aunque probablemente no pensó bien en esto, porque apenas cerró el bicolor se apartó de su lado.

Fue un reflejo, por lo que Bryan giró para encontrar esa expresión desconfiada que tenían la mirada afilada. Por ello alzó las manos como si hubiera sido atrapado en la mitad de un crimen, y esa era su manera de demostrar que era inocente.

—No es lo que parce- dijo aunque el otro lo miró receloso —Pensé que podríamos ver una película, o algo así.

Concluyó al señalar el televisor que estaba sobre una cómoda, pero Hiwatari lo analizó un minuto más mientras se movió con precaución. Todavía estaba indeciso de lo que debería hacer, pero se distrajo cuando encontró unos Dvd's amontonados en el escritorio, así que se acercó a ellos.

—¿De dónde sacaste el televisor?- pregunto mientras reviso las películas.

—Lo tome prestado- respondió Bryan y eso fue suficiente para que el ruso-japonés lo observara —¿Importa?

—Depende.

El peliavanda sonrió, y ya sintiendo el ambiente más relajado se apoyó en la cómoda del televisor.

Antes de tener a la BBA o siquiera estar con Boris, cada uno tenía que conseguir sus cosas, era cuestión de supervivencia y comodidad para poder adecuarse a la horrible vida que se le ofreció. Así que Kai aunque recelosos, no era tan hipócrita como para acusarlo de algo que el mismo hizo cuando estuvo en la misma situación.

—No te preocupes, no fue a un hospital de niños huérfanos, un convento, o una fundación de animales. Estos tipos realmente se lo merecían- dijo, aunque Kai enarcó una ceja —Oh vamos, ni siquiera van a saber que desapareció. Tienen más.

Claro que eso no era cierto, pues en una de las salas de reuniones de la BBA-Rusa, uno de los encargados se preguntó dónde demonios estaba la Tv nueva. Más, en la mente torcida de Bryan apenas y era justo quedarse con el aparato, ya que fue por su culpa que ocurrió todo ese estúpido asunto (_aunque eso no era cierto), _además el resto del equipo estuvo feliz de acompañarlo, por lo que consiguieron una cafetera y algunos cubiertos.

¿Qué?

No iban a entrar al lugar por una única y sencilla cosa. Además ellos hacían esto porque la BBA no les ayudo como deberían; las personas que enviaron fueron rápidamente eliminadas y el equipo tuvo que cargar con todo el problema sin respaldo, donde incluso uno de sus jugadores fue capturado y la abadía terminó destruida. Y no importaban las costosas reparaciones, o que intentaran comprarlos con juegos. Su venganza fue llevarse un par de televisores, una cafetera, cubiertos y servilletas.

…así que, o se estaban volviendo viejos, o muy malos para esto de las venganzas. Pero como fuera, cumplieron con su vandalismo e infringieron algunas leyes que seguramente los enviarían a una correccional, o incluso a la cárcel.

¿Cuánto les darían por allanamiento, robo y violación de un sistema de seguridad?

—Pon esta.

Claro que a Bryan no le importó saberlo, porque no valía la pena. Así que se acercó, y colocó la película en el DVD que si era suyo (_no todo podía ser "prestado") _

—Uh, ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de comer, o tomar?

—No, si sales tal vez piensen que te deshiciste de mí, o algo así.

El ruso asintió y fue a sentarse en la cama con el bicolor, porque fue él quien se acomodó primero. Así que aceptó lo que parecía una invitación, mientras tanteo el estúpido pensamiento que decía que Hiwatari prefería que se quedara con él.

Aunque en un intento por centrarse, tomó el control del televisor y el Dvd y se sentó. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran estar cómodos, pero no tanto como para que estuvieran lejos, por lo que sus hombros se rozaron ligeramente. Mas, sólo cuando la película empezó, Bryan se dio cuenta que había colocado "Red" con Bruce Willis, así que se preguntó cuándo demonios la consiguió.

Sin embargo el pensamiento no duro mucho, porque accidentalmente se apoyó demasiado en Kai, así que aunque algo rígidos al principio, ninguno de los dos se movió porque un agradable cosquilleo surgió con el toque.

No obstante, pasados unos minutos Bryan se arriesgó y envolvió un brazo sobre sus hombros. Fue un gesto casi torpe, pero creo una tensa relajación, en la cual volvió a respirar una vez el ruso-japonés se apoyó un poco más en él. Por lo que al final el pelilavanda sonrió, aceptando de buena gana esa pequeña victoria, aunque sabía que no debía tentar demasiado su suerte o terminaría con algo roto.

Claro que la situación no era igual para el bicolor, porque no le importo realmente el brazo sobre sus hombros o el cálido cuerpo que sintió contra el suyo, ya que estaba mirando distraídamente la película. Su mente estaba en otra parte, se encontraba casi adormecida por una duda que le hizo fruncir el ceño, hasta que pasados unos minutos se apartó lo suficiente como para sentarse lejos del ruso.

Bryan lo miró algo desubicado, como si intentara descubrir si había hecho algo mal, aunque por el momento Hiwatari ignoró su confusión.

—Voy a intentar algo- dijo Kai —No te muevas.

—De acuerdo.

Probablemente estaba siendo paranoico, pero la mente de Kuznetzov le mostró un millón de escenarios no muy favorables para su integridad psico-física. Algunos incluso eran algo sangrientos, pero aunque sabía que las estadísticas no estaban a su favor no se movió. Además tampoco pudo cuando Kai masculló un "_**de acuerdo**_" al tomar su rostro en las manos, y lo beso.

No fue como en las películas, donde un efecto dramático aparecía mientras se acercan lentamente. Fue más bien repentino e inesperado, pero apenas sus labios se tocaron una corriente eléctrica viajo por su espalda, así que capturó eso delgados contornos entre los suyos. Aunque no contento con ello, sujetó la delgada cintura y jaló al bicolor para poder abrazarlo. Fue un roce suave sobre la ropa, pero se sintió caliente cuando Kai debió colocar las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, en busca de una posición más cómoda.

Hiwatari había aceptado la cercanía, y en respuesta envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por ello el pelilavanda lo guío para que se sentara en su regazo, así que por el momento ninguno de los dos pareció notar la posición. Además cuando una húmeda intrusa invadió la boca del bicolor, lo demás dejó de existir. Pues esta era una caricia que los sacudió sin aviso y logró que las manos de Kai comenzaran a acariciarle el cabello.

Ahí los largos dedos que se enredaron entre las hebras lavanda, estremecieron a su dueño; mientras hubo algo obsceno en la manera como sus lenguas se tocaron.

Bryan sentía que un furioso rubor tiñó sus mejillas, lo cual empeoro cuando Kai lo mordió, por lo que tembló con un gemido que murió en su boca. Por lo que sintiendo que de repente hacia demasiado calor, se alejó porque las manos que en un principio estaban en la cintura del ruso-japonés, subieron para trazar caminos imaginarios es su espalda y la cadera. Cosa que de verdad, de **verdad **comenzaba a ser una muy seria distracción.

Pero cuando miró a Kai, debió estrecharlo más cerca, porque adoraba ese semblante sonrojado donde tenía los labios rojos y algo hinchados, mientras respiraba algo agitado. Así que Bryan sonrió, aunque su mirada tuvo un brillo peligroso.

—Wow- dijo el ruso por el beso—Y no es que me queje pero ¿a qué vino eso?

Preguntó mientras delineó la espina dorsal, hasta que llegó a la base de la espalda donde abrazó a Kai de manera posesiva.

—Quería comprobar algo.

—¿Qué averiguaste?- tanteó el pelilavanda mientras hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda.

—Sigues siendo un idiota- murmuró Kai una vez se inclinó para hablar sobre sus labios.

—Eso dicen- sonrió Bryan antes de moveré sólo un poco para poder besarlo.

Esta vez fue más suave, casi perezosos, pero las manos que seguían acariciando su cabello enviaban deliciosas corrientes que lo impulsaron a arriesgarse a entrar bajo la camisa de Hiwatari. Claro que primero deslizó los pulgares bajo la tela y luego subió por la estrecha cintura, donde esa suave e inmaculada textura engancho su respiración.

Bryan no lo estaba tocando del todo, por lo que las yemas de sus dedos sintieron ese fantasmal roce que lo sacudió su aviso, así que en un arrebato mordió su labio inferior y escuchó a Kai quejarse. El sexy sonido vino acompañado por su propio gruñido cuando lo tocó por completo, y lo envolvió en una estrecha unión.

Ahí su lengua buscó a su compañera, y la acarició con lascivos toques que distrajeron al ruso-japonés lo suficiente, como para que pudiera alzar su camisa hasta que su abdomen quedo descubierto. No fue un gesto rápido, se trató de una lenta y placentera sincronía que aturdió a Kai. Así que cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba presionando demasiado contra Kuznetzov, se asustó y sin pensar se fue hacia atrás.

Fue tan brusco e inesperado que cayó de espaldas a la cama, con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Bryan. También tenía la camisa alzada, y una sugerente expresión donde su ropa estaba desorganizada. Por lo que eso fue suficiente, como para que el ruso se moviera en busca de ese adictivo calor que lo obligó a acomodarse encima sin tocarlo.

No quería alterarlo demasiado por lo que mantuvo la distancia, aunque por dentro quería volver a perderse en esa húmeda cavidad, y en los gemiditos que podía arrancar si tocaba en los lugares adecuados. Claro que apenas colocó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Hiwatari lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vas a golpearme ¿cierto?- dijo Bryan pero no se movió.

Tal vez porque quería abrazarlo, aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por un golpe. Y eso no tenía mucho sentido, porque debería apartarse. Pero aunque sabía que se había enamorado del idiota, el significado fue mucho más intenso que antes. Aunque no quería darle nombre ahora, eso sería demasiado y seguramente su cabeza iba a explotar. Así que cuando Kai puso las manos en sus hombros (_seguramente para empujarlo), _las atrapó para colocarlas a cada lado de su cabeza.

En respuesta el bajito se tensó, y el ruso frunció el ceño. Porque las emociones lo estaban invadiendo tan rápido y con tanta intensidad, que comenzaba a enojarse.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- repitió Bryan al agachar la cabeza y apoyarla en su pecho.

—…

Kai bajó un poco la cabeza, y lo observó sin comprender. Pero cuando entreabrió los labios para preguntar a qué se refería, una pierna subió por el interior de sus muslos. Cuando llegó a su entrepierna inevitablemente enmudeció, porque sintió el rostro mucho más caliente que antes, mientras la sorpresa de encontrase encerrado entre Bryan y el colchón lo envolvió sin aviso.

—Me estas enloqueciendo- murmuró el pelilavanda al alzar la cabeza para que sus labios subieran por su cuello, donde las palabras rozaron la pálida piel con especial cuidado.

De inmediato ese cálido aliento erizó al bajito, en especial cuando Kuznetzov comenzó a dejar suaves mordidas en su garganta. Luego marcó un húmedo camino que le cortó la respiración, y lo obligó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Y con la invitación hecha, la nívea textura comenzó a enrojecer por las mordidas, que de inmediato eran atendidas por esa sonrosada lengua que intentaba aliviar el leve dolor. Aunque a Bryan le encantaba ese color, y la manera como el ruso- japonés se movió bajo su cuerpo.

—Sabes que me gustas ¿cierto?- dijo una vez movió las manos del bicolor sobre su cabeza, y las apretó cuando sintió que quería escapar.

Él lo repetía mucho, pero considerando que no sabía cómo mostrar sus sentimientos, no estaba seguro si Hiwatari los había comprendido. Porque Bryan era una persona apasionada e intensa que no conocía de maneras más suaves para expresarse. Así que dejó suaves besitos en la mandíbula de Kai, hasta que llegó a su oído y habló con voz ronca.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¿S-si?

La voz del bicolor se quebró en el mismo instante en que Bryan bajo para encerrarlo con su peso. El colchón crujió con el movimiento, por lo que de repente todo se sintió demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo, donde Kai debió cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios cuando Kuznetzov mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y presionó su entrepierna con insistencia.

—No creo que lo entiendas- murmuró Bryan con un tono húmedo sobre su oído —Porque de verdad me estas enloqueciendo.

Lo quería tanto, sin embargo mientras hablaba sujetó sus muñecas con una sola mano para que la extremidad libre bajara al borde del pantalón. La camisa seguía alzada por lo que pudo tocar el plano abdomen con las yemas de los dedos.

—Es-espera que estas….

—¿Se siente mal?- interrumpió Kuznetzov mientras hacía círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Más, cuando lamió su mejilla, sonrió por el rostro que enrojeció violentamente y la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando su mano subió lentamente por su pecho, y capturó el pezón derecho.

—¡Hmmm!

Claro que si Kai iba a reclamar, se sintió aturdido por la pierna que comenzó a moverse. La presión comenzaba a afectarle, pero cuando finalmente entreabrió los labios fue cayado por un fiero beso, y esa lengua que hizo algo positivamente indecente cuando se adentró en su boca. Además, el pelilavanda se acercó tanto que algo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Donde con contento con ello, Bryan dejó en paz sus pezones para remarcar el camino hacia la cadera.

Por lo que mientras se besaban con hambre contenida, el bicolor lo mordió una vez sintió que desabrochó su cinturón. Por ello Kuznetzov debió alejarse con una sonrisa salvaje.

Todavía seguían respirando el mismo aire, así que la leve distancia le permitió apreciar la endemoniada expresión de ese par de infiernos carmín, y el semblante agresivo de su dueño que considerando la posición, sólo lucia jodidamente sexy. Además, aunque tal vez le había partido el labio, su agresividad se sintió tan malditamente bien, que movió su cadera contra la de Hiwatari en lo que podría ser una suave embestida.

Eso fue suficiente para arrancar un sonido ronco de ambos, mientras sus labios se rozaran. Fue como si compartieran un gemido, por lo que cuando sus respiraciones parecieron sincronizarse se volvió algo íntimo. Porque los dos se tensaron ante un movimiento que los atrapo; y es que Bryan sintió su corazón palpitan como loco frente a ese atrayente y virginal semblante, donde las pálidas mejillas estaban encendidas, mientras su pecho expuesto mostraba esos pequeños botoncitos sonrosados que le dio el malvado impulso de torturarlos un poco.

Ambos también comenzaron a sudar, sin embargo la más reciente distracción de Bryan era el cinturón desabrochado y las muñecas que apretó sobre su cabeza, casi hasta hacerle daño. Pero para apreciar mejor lo que hacía, debió moverse antes acariciar su abdomen con el dorso de la mano. Donde llegar al botón del pantalón y desabrocharlo, fue sencillo aun con una sola mano, pero bajar el cierre le quitó el aliento. En especial cuando vio el borde de los boxers negros.

—Nhh.

Claro que todo cambio cuando Kai se movió bajo su cuerpo, y creo esa indirecta embestida que obligó a Bryan a cerrar un ojo. Por reflejo también apretó sus muñecas y se fue hacia adelante como si toda su determinación hubiera flaqueado por un mísero instante. Porque después de todo estaba tan pendiente de ese delgado cuerpo, que cualquier movimiento lo embriagaba.

Aunque aparentemente Kai no planeó moverse así, quizás incluso sólo lo hizo para buscar una posición más cómoda, pero esa apariencia desorientada lo erizo sin aviso. Así que se agachó para morder entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro.

—¡Bryan!- se quejó el bicolor por la sensación y lo que sabía que le dejaría marca. Pero la corriente eléctrica que sintió apenas sus labios lo tocaron, no estaba ayudando a despejar su mente.

Mucho menos con la pierna que seguía moviéndose en su entrepierna, y la lengua que delineó su cuello. Así que en respuesta, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente y creó inconscientemente un atrevido movimiento que lo hizo morderse los labios. Pero en busca de más, Bryan movió la cadera. Sólo que esta vez, sintió la naciente erección frotarse contra la suya y eso fue suficiente para que jadeara.

—Kai…- devolvió el pelilavanda, porque le encantaba oírlo decir su nombre con ese tono lleno de lujuria contenida. Donde le gustaba mucho más si él mismo podía pronunciar su nombre con tanta facilidad —Dime que…que me de-detenga y lo hare.

Porque forzarlo estaba fuera de sus planes, y necesitaba que se lo digiera ahora que todavía podía controlarse. Pero cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, se dejó embriagar por ese muchacho que estaba a su merced. Así que mordió su clavícula para luego bajar un poco más, donde los suaves besos se convirtieron en húmedos trazos que marcaban la piel.

Más, cuando respiró sobre uno de los descubiertos pezones, el ruso-japonés dejó escapar un pequeño gemidito entrecortado que curvo sus labios en una sonrisa. Porque hasta ahora él había estado intentando apagar todo sonido.

—Bry-Bryan- gimoteó en cuanto el ruso lo lamió con la punta de la legua, mientras su mano libre le bajó un poco el pantalón. Lo suficiente como para dejar descubiertos los huesos de la cadera —¡Ahh!

Claro que cuando acobijó el botoncito sonrosado con su boca, debió tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo cual no ayudo mucho, ya que cuando comenzó a succionar y a morder, el bicolor apretó los labios aunque traicioneros sonidos lograban escapar de ellos. Así que la habitación pronto se llenó de suaves soniditos, que fueron subiendo de volumen.

—Ahhh, ahhh~

Porque a Bryan le gustaba llevarle la contraria. Él quería oírlo más alto, más mojado y con esa caliente expresión que lo estaba volviendo loco, así que lo mordió para escuchar más. Y debía admitir que sonrió descarado una vez logro alterarlo.

**PUM**

Aunque no podía decir que no vio venir el golpe. Lo había estado presionando demasiado, por lo que Kai se soltó (_sabrá Dios como), _y le aplicó una llave que lo dejó boca arriba en la cama. Claro que no todo era malo, pues aun cuando había dolido, se encontró riendo suavecito por los ojos carmín que lo miraban desde arriba.

Hiwatari podía hacerle todas las llaves que quisiera, siempre y cuando siguiera moviéndose así. Porque tenerlo encima era fascinante, así que le apretó el trasero sin pensar y lo meció suavecito sobre su hombría. Fue algo atrevido y descarado, así que ambos cerraron los ojos ya que la constante fricción comenzaba a ser demasiado intensa. Y es que en este punto estaban tan excitados que cuando Bryan se movió contra él, el roce contra la ropa apenas era un recordatorio de que estaban muy cerca de algo más osado.

—Kai- jadeó Bryan porque le gustaba como sonaba, como las palabras se deslizaban fuera de sus labios con tanta facilidad.

—Nhhhh.

Sin pensar, el bicolor se inclinó para volver a besarlo mientras empezó un peligroso vaivén que los hacia gemir entre tramos de aire.

El ruso adoró la manera como el bicolor se movía. Porque en verdad no podían esperar que se quedara impasible frente a ese delgado cuerpo que lo tentaba con cada gesto, y los sexys ruiditos que salían de los finos labios. Mucho menos, si los fieros ojos carmín ahora venían acompañados junto a esa expresión que rozaba lo desconocido del deseo y la lujuria. Casi le daban ganas de manchar esa pulcra imagen, y el semblante inocente que Kai no sabía que tenía.

Así que impulsado por ello, Kuznetzov se sentó y le quitó la camisa. Luego lo envolvió en otro apretado abrazo, hasta que todo se salió de control cuando ambos se apresuraron a quitar la camisa de Bryan. Tal vez porque de repente el calor era casi insoportable, y la única manera de aliviar la sensación era tocar más, sentir más, y definitivamente besar más.

Porque esto era completamente diferente a las veces anteriores. No había trampas, no ataduras, y en realidad ni siquiera tuvo que obligarlo a nada. Quizás por eso se sentía tan fuerte, porque esta vez Kai participaba por su propia voluntad.

—Ahhh…No…no te-tenemos que hacerlo ahora- dijo Bryan con la voz temblorosa porque no podía evitar apretar y moverse contra su cuerpo. Mas, el hecho que priorizara la situación, mostraba un raro autocontrol que se desquebrajaba cada vez que Hiwatari movía la cadera.

Demonios, ¿esto era una prueba? O el Karma lo perseguía por todo el mal y el daño que hizo en su vida_, _porque de verdad quería llegar más lejos; las manos que apretaron el trasero de Kai así lo demostraban. Pero acaba de ser perdonado, y no quería arruinarlo presionando demasiado. Yeb (maldición) Necesitaba pensar en algo frio, helado. Boris. Ewww, mejor no.

Aunque su mente se borró cuando Kai se movió sobre su hombría, y lo único que pudo hacer fue morderle el hombro. Demonios, ¡¿Acaso lo estaba provocando?!

—…

Esperen ¿Lo estaba provocando? Con sorpresa, el pelilavada se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo. Sin embargo, ante el pensamiento una ola de excitación lo envolvió.

—¿Puedo?- preguntó una vez apoyó ambas frentes juntas.

—Tks- chasqueó Hiwatari al rodar los ojos, mientras hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto donde arrugó la nariz. Y eso era un gesto casi adorable.

Además, eso pareció lo único que Bryan necesitó oír. Porque fue casi como si Kai hubiera dicho _**"De acuerdo, hagámoslo", **_ porque lo siguiente que el ruso-japonés supo fue que terminó de nuevo en la cama, mientras el otro se alejó casi corriendo para buscar algo entre los cajones de la mesita de noche.

Por eso, el bicolor respiró con fuerza aunque no se movió, permaneció con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza y miró a un lado, donde el televisor seguía prendido. Pero aun cuando Bruce Willis estaba disparando nada importó cuando Bryan volvió con un frasco que ignoró, ya que el más alto se colocó encima y volvió a besarlo. Sus labios lo distraían de la manera más deliciosa que pudiera existir, así que en respuesta Kai enredó de nuevo las manos en su cabello antes de morderlo.

A Bryan parecía gustarle de algún modo sádico, aunque el ruso-japonés lo hacía básicamente porque todavía había una pequeña parte rebelde que seguía molesta y esta era su manera de hacerle las cosas difíciles. Y si, sabía que era un pobre intento, pero al menos hacia algo y con eso era feliz. Gracias.

Además a Kuznetzov le gustaba esa agresividad, en especial si aún se resintiera. Porque después de todo así era Kai y así le gustaba, además descontrolarlo era tan excitante que se rio por lo bajo. Pero si Hiwatari iba a reclamar, enmudeció cuando una mano se deslizó por su abdomen a su ropa interior.

Por ello sujetó los hombros de Bryan como si quisiera empujarlo, aunque se congeló una vez miró con asombro a esa hábil intrusa que se infiltro lentamente en sus boxers. Al principio intentó hablar, seguramente para decirle que se detuviera, pero lo único que consiguió fue abrir y cerrar los labios sin nada que decir.

—Nhhh, Ahhh~- masculló al apretar sus brazos, y arquear la espalda por la extremidad que sujetó su hombría.

Luego comenzó a gimotear con los ojos entreabiertos, mientras el pelilavanda lo miró atento una vez le bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para liberar su erección. Pero era vergonzoso sentirse tan expuesto, así que Kai jaló a Bryan por el cuello y lo beso. Fue algo torpe ya que las caricias del idiota lo hacían temblar y gemir cada cierto tiempo, y aunque sabía que Kuznetzov lo hacía a propósito esto se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que apretó los ojos.

—Voy…ahhh, voy a ma-matarte…Nhhh.

Porque se había metido dentro de su piel como ninguna otra persona, y agitaba tanto su mundo que sentía que iba a enloquecer. Además, ¡Dios, sí que hacía calor!

Pero como si Bryan comprendiera de alguna manera lo que quería decir, sonrió y lo beso con fiereza. Casi lo ahogó entre caricia, y esa lengua que buscó la suya para enfrascarse en una húmeda y obscena unión, donde lo oía gemir en su boca; aunque él mismo jadeó por las manos que acariciaron su espalda, y lo arañaban cuando bombeaba con especial fuerza.

—¡Ahhhh!

Pero cuando el bicolor rasguñó su cadera, Bryan lo masturbo de tal manera que lo hizo arquear bajo su cuerpo. La fricción fue casi dolorosa, en especial cuando Hiwatari desabrochó su pantalón.

—Yeb (maldición)- musitó Bryan en un hilo de voz y la cabeza apoyada su hombro. Necesito sólo un momento para tomar aire, ya que sentía que podía perder el control si no iba más despacio. Aunque cuando se recuperó, no dudo en quitarle los pantalones.

Por ello se fue hacia atrás, donde deslizó la prenda entre las bonitas y largas piernas que acarició con cuidado. Mas, sonrió una vez ambos prácticamente pelearon para quitarle sus propios pantalones. Así que cuando la ropa finalmente desapareció y pudieron verse, el rubor en sus rostros fue mucho más fuerte, en especial cuando el pelilavanda volvió a acomodarse encima y movió la cadera.

Después volvió a besarlo fugazmente, ya que el calor y la fricción lo distraían. Tal vez por eso movieron sólo un poco más entre caricias y torpes besos, hasta que Bryan se fue hacia atrás y tomó el frasquito. Ahí Kai vio el líquido mojar sus dedos, pero antes de poder decir algo enmudeció por la extremidad que bajó a su entrada, y tanteó el estrecho anillo al hacer círculos a su alrededor. Se sentía frio por lo que tembló ligeramente, más cuando entró, ambos gimieron.

—Shhh tranquilo- dijo Bryan sobre sus labios, mientras lo distraía con suaves caricias —Relájate ¿de acuerdo?

Kai asintió sin hablar, aunque seguía siendo extraño y algo incómodo. Así que cuando el segundo entró, apretó las sabanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. A Bryan también se le fue el aire, pero sólo por descubrir que estaba tan estrecho y caliente, que sintió un tirón en su hombría. Por ello gruñó en un gesto casi animal, pero recordó que debía calmarse y respirar hondo. Si no lo hacía se correría sólo por oír su voz, y eso sería patético. Aunque en su defensa, oírlo era obsceno y la cosa más sexy que jamás había escuchado; donde todos esos calientes ruiditos que salían de sus labios, lo estaban descontrolando de una manera que jamás imaginó.

Y es que el constante recordatorio que Kai sentía lo mismo, era el detonante de la situación. Además el calor de su cuerpo lo llamaba como un imán, tanto que movió los dedos en su interior hasta que logro se retorciera entre gemiditos. Sin embargo, el mismo jadeó cuando sintió que el ruso-japonés lo estaba apretando; así que se acercó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Estas…Ahhh~, estas tan mojado- señaló con voz ronca en cuanto volvió a sostener su hombría.

—¡Ahhh!

Normalmente Kai lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada, pero fue imposible cuando el otro intentaba distraerlo con fieros besos, y la mano que acariciaba descarada su erección. Bryan también le repetía que se relajara, pero es difícil, o al menos lo fue al principio porque luego sólo hubo un intenso calor que lo envolvió con fuerza.

—Demonios- jadeó Bryan una vez se movió contra él, y la fricción fue dolorosamente intensa.

—Y-ya…Nhhh- dijo Kai en un hilo de voz.

—¿Ya?- repitió sorprendido, a lo que el bajito asintió con la respiración desecha.

El bicolor tenía los ojos entreabiertos, los labios separados para ayudarse a respirar, y un precioso rubor en las mejillas. Además claro una capa de sudor, el cabello desordenado, y la mirada más caliente que alguien pudiera tener. Por lo que Kuznetzov tuvo un duro y difícil momento para contenerse.

—De-de acuerdo- dijo el pelilavanda con la voz entrecortada, por lo que debió carraspear antes de alejarse —Ven.

Cuando él se alejó, el frio que Kai sintió lo hizo quejarse por el abandono. Sin embargo ante el llamado reacciono con torpeza, así que básicamente se movió porque el otro le ofreció su mano Donde antes de siquiera notarlo, Bryan estaba sentado en la cama y lo ayudo acomodarse con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Después lo sujetó por la cintura, y le regaló una intensa mirada que hizo hormiguear su pecho.

—C-creo que…sería mejor si tú… lo haces- dijo Bryan —Baja despacio…a tú ritmo ¿de acuerdo?

Confianza. De eso se trataba todo esto. No de violarlo a la primera oportunidad, eso lo haría después. Así que hay que olvidar cualquier pensamiento sucio y discordante, y concentrarse en respirar. Respirar hondo, porque cuando Kai asintió y tomó su hombría para acomodarla en su entrada, se le fue todo el aire.

—Nhhhh~

…lo cual empeoró cuando el bicolor bajó un poco, pero en vez de entrar su erección se deslizó en sus glúteos. Y demonios, ambos temblaron con la situación. Pero Bryan lo apretó con fuerza para sobreponerse, porque podía sentir como se frotaba indirectamente contra su entrada.

Estaba seguro que iba a correrse si Kai no se detenía. Porque el bicolor comenzó a moverse lentamente, para permitir que esa dura excitación se frotara contra su cuerpo, mientras Bryan escondió el rostro en su cuello. El líquido pre-seminal lo estaba mojando junto con el lubricante que el mismo ruso aplicó para facilitar la entrada. Pero sobre todo eso, sintió como el otro tembló ligeramente mientras sus manos bajaron para sujetar su trasero, donde marcó un leve ritmo.

—Nhhh Kai.

—Ahhh.

Hacia tanto calor. Demasiado.

Sin embargo, Hiwatari se erizó una vez el movimiento se detuvo, y Bryan colocó la punta de su hombría en su entrada. Aparentemente había decidido que no podía aguantar más, así que lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo ayudo a bajar. Ahí, el ruso-japonés descendió apenas un poco. Pero fue suficiente para que ambos cerraran los ojos y se abrazaran con fuerza.

—En…Ahhhh~ En verdad vas a…matarme- musitó Bryan una vez lo sintió temblar, mientras su interior se contrajo deliciosamente por el intruso.

Más, contrario a sus deseos por embestirlo, Kuznetzov seguía sosteniéndolo. Aunque paso un eterno instante antes que el bicolor reaccionara, donde bajo tortuosamente lento. Tanto que Bryan apretó los dientes mientras Kai apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Porque dolía como el infierno, aunque también estaba ese intenso calor y el cosquilleo que lo embriagó en cuanto el otro comenzó a masturbarlo.

—Hmmm.

—Todavía…falta un poco- dijo Bryan cuando sin aviso lo hizo bajar lo que faltaba.

Kai se arqueó de inmediato, donde el movimiento resulto deliciosamente placentero. Sin embargo eso no evitó que empezara a temblar ligeramente, porque era demasiado. Su interior se sentía tan lleno y tan conectado con el cuerpo contrario, que sólo pudo abrazar con fuerza a Bryan para sobrellevar la situación.

—¿P-puedo…moverme?- preguntó completamente sofocado el ruso, porque era como estar a centímetros del paraíso, pero sin poder tocarlo.

Así que cuando Hiwatari asintió con la cabeza oculta en su hombro, empezó un lento vaivén donde alzó ese pequeño cuerpo para luego dejarlo caer cuidadosamente. Kai accedió dócil y obediente, pero movió la cadera de tal manera que le cortó la respiración.

—Ahhh, ahhh.

—Uhmm, estas…muy estrecho- dijo Bryan en su oído.

Las embestidas aunque lentas y calmadas en un principio, se volvieron largas y profundas. Porque estaba tan adentro que el pelilavanda no pudo controlarse por mucho tiempo, y antes de siquiera imaginarlo ya estaba embistiendo acorde a esos embriagantes gemidos. Ambos cuerpos resbalan con facilidad, se deslizaban sin fricción con cada vaivén hasta que Bryan se movió, y Kai arañó su espalda con un sollozo.

Él mismo jadeó cuando las estrechas paredes se contrajeron maravillosamente, por lo que mordió su clavícula.

—Ahhh…A-ahí- gimoteó el bicolor en su oído.

—¿Aq-aquí?- repitió Kuznetzov inseguro de lo que acababa de hacer, y es que apenas había tocado una vez ese punto, por lo que no estaba seguro de lo que hizo.

Sin embargo un par de embestidas más y encontró lo que buscaba, Kai prácticamente lloriqueo mientras movió su cadera para encontrar la de Bryan. Así que con un gruñido más animal, y embriagado por esa sensual visión, el pelilavanda lo acostó en la cama.

El ángulo pareció un poco incómodo cuando Kai terminó cargando casi todo su peso, pero cuando se movió encontró ese punto que arqueó su espalda otra vez. Por eso Bryan gruñó por lo bajo, y maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió que ese mojado y estrecho lugar parecía estar succionando su erección.

A cambio Hiwatari lo abrazó por el cuello y lo jaló para un nuevo beso, mientras su erección resbalaba con facilidad entre ambos. Ahí, sonidos amortiguados morían en la habitación, junto a la cama que crujía con los fuertes movimientos.

—Hmmm

Una vez se separaron, Bryan miró con intensidad a ese muchacho del que estaba estúpidamente enamorado. Y se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie, nunca nadie lo había descontrolado ni lo había hecho sentir de esta manera, por lo que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas sólo para oírlo más alto.

—Br… ¡Bryan!

Ahhhh~ sí, eso quería oír. Su nombre. Que no pensara en nadie más, que su mente estuviera llena de pensamientos suyos. Porque así era su amor, estúpido y egoísta. Pero suyo al fin y al cabo.

—Ya… ¡Ahh~! Ya no pue-puedo….

Sin darle tiempo de terminar, Kuznetzov lo besó mientras bajó una mano para tomar su hombría, donde apretó la punta para evitar que se corriera. Le encantaba esa boca de fuego, pero le gustaba más cuando oía esos gemidos ahogados morir en ella. Además, adoraba como lo hacía jadear mientras irrumpía en busca de su lengua.

Pero, Hiwatari no pudo cooperar mucho con el beso debido a las salvajes embestidas que aumentaron el ritmo. Y aun cuando en verdad necesitaba correrse, la manera como sus cuerpos resbalaban y el roce de su piel mientras se movían, sencillamente lo enloqueció.

—Hn

Aunque, probablemente por eso volvió a morderlo. Kuznetzov se quejó por ello, pero no le importó cuando su labio empezó a sangrar. Porque a cambio encontró esos ojos llorosos, donde bastó con un par de embestidas, para que el más bajito comenzara a llorar. Y esa era una bonita expresión; una embriagada por la lujuria y la pasión donde Kai era suyo, y esto se sentía tan íntimo y personal, que sonrió.

—Br…Bryan ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

—Kai…-jadeó con deleite— Ahhhh~

Pero ya sin poder prolongarlo más, Bryan lo masturbó una última vez aun mientras lo embestía. Por ello Hiwatari se corrió con espasmos blanco que curvaron su espalda. Y a cambio, su interior se contrajo deliciosamente por lo que el más alto se vino casi de inmediato; donde esa cálida esencia hizo gemir a Kai una vez se sintió lleno de ella.

Fue como si por un momento se hubiera desmayado, por lo que el bicolor debió cerrar con fuerza los ojos mientras ahogó un grito que amenazaba con rasgar su garganta. Nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso, que incluso curvó los dedos de sus pies. Y es que para tratarse de la primera vez juntos, en verdad sintió mucho.

Pero mientras recobraban el aliento, Kai deslizó las manos por la espalda desnuda hasta que se erizó cuando Bryan salió y comenzó a darle suaves besitos en la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó el ruso con la respiración todavía pesada.

—Da (si)

Cansado, Kuznetzov terminó acostándose a su lado, por lo que lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, donde le acarició el cabello y volvió a dejar suaves besos en su frente. Porque aquí está la persona que quería, así que repartió perezosas caricias que hicieron suspirar a Kai.

—Hey, ¿te había dicho que estoy enamorado de ti? – divagó.

—…

Su respuesta fue un largo silencio, así que pasados unos minutos, Bryan debió bajar la mirada hacia el bicolor que escondió el rostro en su pecho. Eso lo hizo parpadear un par de veces en confusión, en especial cuando lo sintió tenso en sus brazos y vio que sus orejas se pusieron increíblemente rojas. Así que maniobró un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, hasta que encontró ese rostro avergonzado que tenía el ceño graciosamente fruncido.

—Oh, que reacción más sincera- se rio.

—Cállate, idiota.

¿Cómo podía decir eso con tanta facilidad? Bryan lo había estado aturdiendo con sus constantes confesión y muestras de "cariño", (_un intento de violación, eso es cariño para este psicópata ruso)_ Por lo que Kai tembló ante ese sentimiento que lo estaba atrapando, pero que al final lo obligó a girar entre los brazos contrarios.

—No importa si no sientes lo mismo- dijo Kuznetzov cuando el bicolor le dio la espalda—Sabes que no descansare hasta que lo hagas.

—Como si eso fuera necesario- farfulló Kai entre dientes, y tan bajito que el otro no lo escucho.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a repetirlo- dijo tercamente, mientras se sonrojó por lo brazos que lo jalaron de la cintura.

—¿Acaso acabas de declararte?- presionó divertido, aunque sólo por molestarlo.

—¡Claro que no, yo…!

Y sin más enmudeció, por lo que extrañado el pelilavanda se movió para intentar verlo, pero Kai evitaba tercamente facilitarle las cosas. Además seguía igual de sonrojado y casi enfurruñado. Como un gato, igual de bonito y adorable, pero obstinado y testarudo.

—Tal vez.

Ellos no eran muy románticos, en realidad uno era un pervertido y el otro algo agresivo, pero a pesar de todas las cosa que les impedían estar juntos, habían logrado entenderse de una manera poco convencional, pero que de alguna manera les funcionaba. Así que, ahí estaba esa leve confesión que apretó el pecho de Bryan.

—¿Tal vez?- repitió una vez lo obligó a girar, y ahora lo tenía frente a frente.

—Tal vez- aseguró Kai con ese bonito tono carmín, y una leve sonrisa que lo hacía lucir sencillamente adorable.

Por eso Kuznetzov frunció el ceño y lo abrazó con fuerza, por lo que el rostro del ruso-japonés volvió a quedar contra su pecho. Porque Kai definitivamente lo iba a matar, y es que con tantas emociones Bryan estaría feliz si podía morir ahora.

—Para ser tan bastardo a veces eres lindo- dijo el ruso.

—Tú no eres precisamente…

—¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

—¿Eh?

Bueno, hasta ahí llego el reclamo del ruso-japonés ya que debió alzar la mirada sólo para ser asaltado por un par de suaves labios que lo besaron con fuerza, y dejaron su pecho nuevamente hormigueando. Más, aun cuando se sintió tan aturdido, al final frunció el ceño cuando intentó empujarlo.

—¡Claro que no imbécil! Yo fui el que recibió el mayor daño.

—Seré cuidadoso.

Entre quejas, caricias, y algunas risas, Bryan de alguna manera logro convencerlo de hacerlo un par de veces más. Aunque seguramente más tarde recibiera ese golpe que merecía desde que todo empezó. Pero por ahora este pequeño momento que compartía con el bicolor, podía ser llamado felicidad.

Porque ellos decidieron estar juntos, y aceptaron arriesgarse a algo que no conocían ni habían intentado antes. Porque así era su vida, donde no importaban las veces que respiraban, si no los instantes donde perdían el aliento. Y eso era lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

**lemme tell you what I did.** (Déjame decirte lo que hice)

_**what did you do?**_ _(¿Qué hiciste?)_

**I went to a party last saturday night**, (Fui a una fiesta el sábado pasado)

**I didnt get laid I got in a fight uh-huh **(No ligue, pero tuve una pelea uh-huh)

**it aint no big thing (really?)** (No fue gran cosa) (¿_Enserio?)_

**late for my job and the traffic was bad** (Llegue tarde al trabajo porque el tráfico era malo)

**had to borrow ten bucks from travis's dad uh-huh **(Tuve que pedir prestado 10 dólares del padre de Travis uh-huh )

**it aint no big thing** (No fue gran cosa)

**I went to a party last saturday night,** (Fui a una fiesta el sábado pasado)

**I told you that story and I'll be allright** (Ya te conté esa historia y va a estar bien)

uh huh,

**it aint no big thing **(No fue gran cosa)

**But I know what I like** (Pero yo sé lo que me gusta)

**I know I like dancin with you **(Sé que me gusta bailar contigo)

**And I know what you like,** (Y se lo que te gusta)

**I know you like dancin with me** (Sé que te gusta bailar conmigo)

**kiss me once** (Bésame una vez)

**kiss me twice,** (Bésame dos veces)

**come on pretty baby kiss me deadly** (Vamos linda, dame un beso mortal)

**kiss me once, **(Bésame una vez)

**kiss me twice** (Bésame dos veces)

**come on pretty baby kiss me deadly** (Vamos linda, dame un beso mortal)

**had a few beers, gettin high** (Había un par de cervezas drogarse)

**sittin, watchin the time go by uh-hu** (Sentadas, viendo pasar el tiempo uh-huh)

**it aint no big thing** (No fue gran cosa)

**nothin to eat and no tv** (No hay nada de comer, nada en la Tv)

**Lookin in the mirror dont do it for me uh-huh **(Mirando en el espejo no lo hagas por mí uh-huh)

**it aint to big thing** (No es gran cosa)

**but I know what I like** (Pero yo sé lo que me gusta )

**I know I like dancin with you** (Sé que me gusta bailar contigo)

**and I know what you like** (Y se lo que te gusta)

**I know you like dancin with me** (Sé que te gusta bailar conmigo)

**(dance with me!)** (Bailar conmigo!)

**kiss me once,** (Bésame una vez)

**kiss me twice** (Bésame dos veces)

**come on pretty baby kiss me deadly** (Vamos linda, dame un beso mortal)

**kiss me once** (Bésame una vez)

**kiss me twice** (bésame dos veces)

**come on pretty baby kiss me deadly** (Vamos linda, dame un beso mortal)

**(well I know you like dancing with me)** (Bien, sé que te gusta bailar conmigo)

**kiss me once** (Bésame una vez)

**kiss me twice **(bésame dos veces)

**come on pretty baby kiss me deadly** (Vamos linda, dame un beso mortal)

**kiss me once** (Bésame una vez)

**kiss me twice** (Bésame dos veces)

**come on pretty baby kiss me** (Vamos linda, bésame)

**come on pretty baby kiss me** (Vamos linda, bésame)

**come on pretty baby kiss me deadly** (Vamos linda, dame un beso mortal)

**kiss me deadly** (Dame un beso mortal)

**went to a party last night** (Fui a una fiesta el sábado pasado)

**I didnt get laid** (No ligue)

_**(and I fell into the jacuzzi)**__ (Y me caí en el Jacuzzi)_

FIN.

Ann: ¡Mi Fic se acabó T-T!

Ro: OMFG *¬*! Soy tan feliz *-*, hace mil años estaba esperando por este capítulo =¬=

Ann: TT^TT

Ro: XD….ya, ya, sabias que este momento iba a llegar n—n

Ann: Da T-T.

Ro: Ahora discúlpate por tardar mil años en actualizar u¬uUU

Ann: Ok T-T…. Veran, en realidad no hay una disculpa lo suficientemente buena para que justifique mi ausencia u.u. Es sólo que mi imaginación es difícil de controlar, y no siempre hace lo que quiero ¬¬, así que tuve que esperar por ella u.u. Y debo admitir que fui muy feliz con el resultado n-n, por lo que espero que ustedes también disfruten del capítulo ^^

Ro: Ann escribió esto muchas veces, así que es con mucho cariño a todas las personas que han estado siguiéndolo el Fic todo este tiempo n¬n.

Ann: Hai *¬*

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Kiss me once ~(*¬*)~

Ro: Kiss me twice ~(*¬*)~

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y ni el Facebook XDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
